Boy Toy Auction
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Summary: NALEY! FLUFF! Haley is Nathan’s tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn’t told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. They also have a common friend who helps them.....
1. Mouth aka Mr Sneaky

**Summary: NALEY!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill, but I do own the DVDs and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty!**

**A/N: I am a new writer, and I love One Tree Hill; it equals awesomeness!! **

Chapter 1: He's everything!

_He's everything you want; he's everything you need! _– **Vertical Horizon**

Haley's POV

"Is that right?" Nathan questioned her, so Haley could look at his paper to see if he got the math problem right.

"Hell yeah!! Nice work Nathan; you got it right!" Haley said after looking at a hard problem! _Don't look into his baby blues, Hales, don't do it, or you will melt, and he might see! Haley thought._

"Seriously?" Haley nodded, "Haley, you're the best!! I've been trying to understand these problems for a while. Thank you!!"

_Oh my gosh! I love when his face lights up when he gets a question right! She thought_

"Nathan, I've been telling you that you can do it; all you have to do apply yourself!"

"Thanks, Hales, so anything happening with you this weekend?"

"You know it; there is this frat party at Duke; I'm gonna party hard and drink hard. Actually, no, it's just me, my tears, and _A Walk to Remember_? How bout you?"

"I have the big Boy Toy Auction tonight. This will be interesting; at least it's for charity."

"Well, Nathan Scott, I didn't think you cared so much!"

He gave her one of his famous smirks, "Well, Haley James, now you know! Are you gonna be there?"

"I don't know maybe so maybe not."

"Let's hope that it will be a maybe so."

"You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself."

Suddenly her phone rang, "Hello…hi Karen…yeah I'll be there in like ten minutes….k…bye. Nathan, I'm sorry I have to go; Karen just called me and said they are swamped with customers."

"It's ok go; I understand your loyalty to Karen." Nathan said with disappointment in his voice.

"Thank you so much! I will see you next week! Bye" Haley said.

She went out the door and started to jog a little bit , and if she'd look back, she would have seen Nathan watching her go.

She starts driving away with her mind full of his great smile, blue eyes, and awesome body.

She picks up her phone and starts to dial. "Hey, Mouth, thank you so much"

Mouth says, "Your welcome! Are you planning to buy him tonight?"

"You know it! I have about 200 dollars on me; I hope its enough!!

"Yeah me too!" Mouth said happily.

Nathan's POV

Nathan dialed someone he could talk to.

"Hey man!" Nathan said.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I think I'm starting to have feelings for Haley, and I don't know what to do?"

"Maybe you should tell her the truth when you see her next week. Or this weekend call her and ask her to hang out or something!"

"Yeah, thanks man!! It's just when Haley had to leave today; I was feeling…no Haley don't leave me I need you!"

"Well man sometimes you have to listen to your heart and feelings."

"Yeah thanks Mouth! You helped me a lot."

"Your welcome! And remember if you really hurt Haley, I gonna try and kick your sorry ass."

"Mouth, I don't want to ever hurt her; I really, really like her; it's just hard to tell her!"

"Stick with your gut and just DO IT!"

"Thanks man...oh I gotta go and get ready for Boy Toy Auction! I wish that Haley would buy me!! Bye" Nathan hung up!

"Hehe will he be in for a treat!!" Mouth said.

A/n Please tell me what you think!! I need to know yay or nay!! Please give me the plain truth!!

And yes Mouth is friends with both of them, but I don't think they actually realize it, but Mouth has been helping them both for the better of both!!


	2. He won't know what hit him

**Summary: NALEY!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction. **

**Thanks everyone for the ****reviews!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill, but I do own the DVDs and **

**that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty!**

**I borrowed a little bit from the first time they tutored!!**

**Last on Boy Toy Auction:**

"_Thanks man...oh I gotta go and get ready for Boy Toy Auction! I wish that Haley would buy me!! Bye" Nathan hung up!_

"_Hehe will he be in for a treat!!" Mouth said._

_And she's everything I ever wanted _

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her I go on and on and on_

'_Cause she's everything to me - _**Brad Paisley She's everything**

Nathan's POV

"Ok I've spent an hour getting ready for this damn Auction!! Haley why did you have to get in my head? Dammit all I want is a simple lay, and I can't do that do you!!" Nathan said to himself.

Looking outside noticing the sun just set and saw a star! "Please have Haley be there please!! And have her buy me!! Please oh please!!"

Bzzzbzzz noticing his phone is ringing, "Hey Tim…just say it will be awesome…k…I'll…see you in a little….just say bye tim….."

"Might as well and get this over with!"

Haley's POV

"Ok it took me an hour and half to look like this! Do you think Nathan will like it?" Haley asked.

"He'll be like the wolf from the old cartoons…him mouth will drop to the floor!!" Haley smiled. "Haley, you look beautiful!! You will stop him dead in his tracks!"

"Thanks, Mouth, you're the best friend I could ever have!! Are you sure I look ok it's just I'm worried I won't get him! I figure a lot of girls from school with go for him. If they don't get Lucas first, they will definitely go for him."

"Yes, Haley, you look fabulous!! I'm sure you will get him. Plus this extra $150 should help you!! Of all the times you helped me; especially when you helped me finally tell her how I feel, and she didn't reject me!!"

"Of course, anything for Brouth!!"

"It's your name and her name together. Just like my name and Nathan's name is Naley!!"

"Thanks and I will do anything for Naley!!"

"I am so nervous; speaking of Brooke… where is she?"

"We have a big date tonight. Why do you think I look so sharp? I'm sorry that I won't get to see you win Nathan tonight!!"

"It's ok buddy!! Go get em tiger!!"

Haley looked at her wrist and saw the bracelet that Nathan gave her a few months ago.

_Flashback:_

"_Nathan, I refuse to be your tutor!! Lucas is one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose him," said a very angry Haley._

"_Please, Haley, I need your help! You are the best tutor! I need your help!!" Nathan said._

"_Fine! With a few things you have to do for me." Nathan nodded. "Look I know your playa ways, so don't try to pull that shit with me got it.!!"_

"_K! I promise!"_

"_First tutoring is at the pier tomorrow morning at 7; don't be late!"_

_The next morning……_

"_You're late!!"_

"_Sorry, I went and got us breakfast. Coffee and donuts!"_

"_Dammit, Nathan, you had to find my weakness, donuts!! Oh my gosh you go chocolate my favorite!!"_

_Opening his Cracker Jacks, "Please be a cheat sheet; please be a cheat sheet!" He opened it and found a toy bracelet! "It's for you; don't say I never gave you anything!"_

"_Thank you!!" she said smiling!_

"_Your Welcome!" He said smiling and giving her one of his Nathan Scott famous smirk!_

_He has great eyes; wait what am I thinking!! "Ok let's start on geometry" She said snapping out of it_

_End Flashback_

"That was a good day!"

Bzzbzz! Looking at her caller id, she knew who it was, "Hey Tigger! I heard a little about your date tonight!!"

"No Tutorgirl!! I want to know more about yours!! First, what are you wearing?" Brooke said.

"Remember that floral dress I bought last weekend, and you said that it looked gorgeous on me? Well that is the one, plus the shoes we bought, and the purse, and I put my hair in curls, part of it pulled up."

"Oh, Haley, Nathan's mouth will drop when he sees you!"

"Haha, that's what Mouth said!!"

"Haha, well great minds think alike plus that's my man for you!!"

"Best friend, what I do without you two?"

"Be a very sad loner probably, but we've been best friends since we were little!!"

"True, true! Sorry, Brooke, but guess who's on the other line now!! Well I will call you back tomorrow to give every juicy detail if it goes well, but if it doesn't, I will call you crying my heart out!!"

"K love yah bye"

Brooke calls Mouth, "Hey, Mouth….everything is fine…she has no clue…I can't believe I haven't said anything either….k...bye!!"

**A/N so I tried to make it a little bit longer!! Thanks for reviewing!! Please review more!!**

**Yes, Brooke is in this scheme too!! Hehe but I decided to take Lucas out of the old time ago, and just to have him as a guy all girls like!!**


	3. The auction

**Summary: NALEY!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill, but I do own the DVDs and ****that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!! You all make me feel special!!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

**Last time on Boy Toy Auction!**

"_True, true! Sorry, Brooke, but guess who's on the other line now!! Well I will call you back tomorrow to give every juicy detail if it goes well, but if it doesn't, I will call you crying my heart out!!"_

"_K love yah bye"_

_Brooke calls Mouth, "Hey, Mouth….everything is fine…she has no clue…I can't believe I haven't said anything either….k...bye!!"_

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

_Only you _

_can make me feel so true  
I'll never never be so blue_

_as long as I have you! _**- Captain Jack – Only You**

**And the story goes from there….**

"Hey Nathan!" Haley said smiling to herself.

"Hay, Hales, so are you coming tonight?"

"Tonight, what is this tonight you speak of?" said the teasing Haley!

"You sure as hell know that tonight is the Boy Toy Auction!"

"Oh yeah, must have slipped my mind!" _Come on Haley smooth! She thought!_

"Yeah…so are you going or not? Please come tonight." _There's a new one me pleading with a girl!_

"Remember when I had to leave the tutoring session earlier, I am working; it is pretty swamped here! Oh, I gotta go; Karen's calling me to help out in the kitchen. I'm sorry Nathan. Have a good weekend. Bye." She hung up.

"Bye," Nathan said solemnly to himself.

"Who knew that me, Haley James, could get Nathan Scott to plead. He will definitely be surprised tonight." Haley said to herself.

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

Later that night…

Haley arrives at the school and goes to auditorium. _Wow, they went all out, she thought. They diffinitely did the blue and white! Go Ravens! I better hide in the back and do what that bitch Nicky did last year and hang out in the back where no one will see me especially Nathan and his blue eyes._

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

"Come on five dollars; anyone wanna buy Tim for five dollars?" Whitey pleaded.

"Five dollars!" said a mysterious girl in the corner."

"Five dollars going once, twice… sold to the girl in the corner!"

Tim walked back to where the other guys were.

"Tim you did better than you did last year!" Nathan said.

"Oh yeah, that girl wants some Timtime!" Tim replied with a big smile!

"So who won you?"

"I couldn't even tell; she was in the corner."

"All right, ladies, you are in for a treat!! Let's here it for Jake Jagelski!!"

"Yeah!" hollers from everyone in the crowd!

"Let's start out with five dollars!" Whitey said.

"Five dollars!" said Peyton.

"Ten dollars!" said some random chick.

"25 dollars!" Peyton said.

"35 dollars!" said the same chick.

"60 dollars!" Peyton replied!

"65 dollars!" said the same girl.

"100 dollars!" said Peyton.

"105 dollars!" said the same girl.

"150 dollars!" said Peyton.

The girl turned quiet.

"Sold, to Peyton Sawyer for 150 dollars!"

"Hell, yes!!" Peyton cheered.

_Good job, Peyton, it was sad when I found out she lost last year to the Bitch name Nicky. Haley thought._

Haley felt her pocket buzz. It was a message from Brooke. "Break a leg, Tutor Girl!" She sent Brooke a message back, "Thanx, Tigger!"

Jake went back to the guys!

"Nice work man! The woman you love who won you heart has won you tonight!" Lucas congratulated Jake.

"Thanks, man! This random girl kept bidding on me, and I don't know who she was, but I am so effin happy that Peyton won me. Oh my gosh, I love her so much!!"

"Yeah, I think we got that down now man, congrats by the way!" Nathan joined them.

"Thanks, man! Alright Lucas it is just about your tern." Jake said.

"Yeah, I wonder who will get me this year. I was worried last year, so I made Hales buy me." Lucas said.

"Wow, I totally forgot about that."

"All right ladies you have yourself another treat of the night!! Let's here for Lucas Scott!!"

_Omg I totally forgot I had to buy him last because he was scared! Haley thought and chuckled to herself._

"Alright let's start out with 10 dollars!"

"10 dollars!" said a random girl.

"20 dollars!" said another girl.

"50 dollars!" said another girl

"75 dollars!" said from the first random one.

"100 dollars!" said Glenda.

"105 dollars!" said the random girl.

"175 dollars!" replied Glenda.

Silence came upon the other girls!

"Sold for 175 dollars to Glenda Farrell!"

_Yay for Glenda!! She deserves to go out and have fun on a date with Lucas!! I can tell how much she likes him. Haley thought!_

Lucas goes back in the area with guys!!

"Congrats, Luke!! 175 dollars to Glenda! That great man!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, It's cool that it was her who bought me!! I've become really close with her lately. She's a great girl!"

"Man, she likes you!"

"I hope so because I'm starting to like her too."

"I figured!"

"All right man, it's about your turn to go are you ready?"

"Yeah, I was born ready!"

"Are you doing anything special this time?"

"Yeah, I know the dj, so I got him to do a track for me, and I am gonna do the strip thing again but better."

"Have fun with that! Break a leg!"

"Thanks man!" Nathan said.

_I just wish Hales would be out there! Damn it, why did she have to get me so soft! Back to bad boy for the night! Nathan thought to himself._

_Omg Nathan's about to come _

"All right ladies, for the finally of the night the one and only Nathan Scott!!" Whitey said!

_All or nothing…ladies!_

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

**A/N I know I suck because I got them but not Naley!! Forgive me!!**

**I had to put a tiny bit of Jeyton in there! And I actually liked Wednesday's episode, so I put Lucas with Glenda!! **

**Please review!! **

**I promise to update tom night, but late that night!!**

**I know that the songs don't go exactly with the chapter, but these song go awesome with Naley!!**


	4. Nathan's bringing sexyback

**Summary: NALEY!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill, but I do own the DVDs and **

**that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!! You all make me feel special!!**

**I know I said that I would update yesterday, and I'm sorry!! I wasn't feeling so well, and instead of writing my story, I read other Naley stories.**

**And now the moment you have been waiting for will he get Haley or some skank who just wants him for his A+ body!!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

**Last time on Boy Toy Auction!**

"All right ladies, for the finale of the night the one and only Nathan Scott!!" Whitey said!

_All or nothing…ladies!_

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

**And the story proceeds from this…**

The dj starts putting on my song, so that Nathan can walk out on with the words.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack _ **- Justin Timberlake Sexyback**

Nathan started to walk out onto the stage with his song on! He thought it would work out for this situation. It is time to have some "clean" fun! Nathan started to walk down the "cat walk". He started to show the girls his stuff. He started to do his strip tease by having the popper jacket and pants! He first tore off his pants.

"Alright ladies let's start out with 50 dollars!" Whitey said.

"50 dollars!" shouted a random girl!

"65 dollars!" shouted the red-headed bitch named Rachel.

"75 dollars!" shouted another girl!

Nathan took off his jacket; then he took off his coat. He had his whole chest painted Boy Toy! It was bigger than he had it the year before.

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other brothers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast. _

The song kept going on.

"95 dollars!" shouted Rachel.

"125 dollars!" shouted a girl in the back.

"150 dollars!" shouted back Rachel.

"180 dollars!" shouted the girl back.

"210 dollars!" shouted Rachel.

"250 dollars!" shouted the girl again.

Rachel was checking her purse!

"260 dollars!" Rachel shouted.

"300 dollars!" shouted the girl in the back.

"Sold! To Miss…" the girl started to approach the stage! "To Miss Haley James!"

Nathan stood there very shocked!

He went behind the curtains and just started to celebrate.

"Nathan, you got Haley congrats!" Lucas said.

"Thanks man. I can't believe she did that and for 300 dollars!"

"I know man! She hasn't told me a thing about this, but I haven't really talked to her lately."

Jake approached Nathan, "Congrats, Nathan, I know you wanted her to win you!"

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, I just can tell these things."

"K, good. I plan to tell her tonight how I feel about her. If she didn't come and pick me, I probably would have told her sometime this weekend."

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

Haley called Brooke, "Hey, Guess what?"

Brooke asked, "You got him?"

"Hell yes I did!"

"You should have seen his face; he was so surprised when he found out that I won him!"

"So are you gonna tell him?" 

"Yeah I am. It's not gonna be easy, but I just gonna have to do it! Ok I better get off the phone before Nathan gets here. I hope you are having a good date. Luv yah bye!"

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

Nathan called, "Mouth, you are not gonna believe who bought me?"

"Please say it was Haley!"

"Yeah, Hales bought me, and I'm still in shock. When I saw her, I was so surprised, and she looked so beautiful, man! Damn, she has made me so soft and doesn't even know it."

"I'm really happy for you man! Are you gonna tell her?"

"Thanks and yes I am gonna finally tell her how I feel. I gotta go have my first date with Hales! Have fun at your date! Bye!"

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

"That was Haley!" Brooke said.

"That was Nathan!"

"She was so happy!"

"So was Nathan!"

"Mission accomplished boyfriend!" Brooke said as she laid her head on Mouth's shoulder,

"Yup, I think our job is done here! Let's let them have a good night and date. I know both of them are so happy that they finally get to go on a date!"

"Yeah, definitely! How about a kiss for team Brouth?"

"Hell yeah" He kissed her, and it was as if they were the only ones in their world.

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: so what do you think! One of my viewers said it is a little to perfect, so I'm gonna add a little mischief to the next chapter but don't worry. It will still be great. It will take me a few days to right this chapter b/c I am gonna make it really long, hopefully! So please view! And I promise no more cliff hangers!**

**Can somebody please tell me what AU is?**


	5. First Date

1**Summary: NALEY!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill, but I do own the DVDs and **

**that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!! You all make me feel special!!**

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!!I know I said a would do it in a few days, but I was making this chapter BIGGER and BETTER!! When I was writing this chapter, it took a while. I wrote without skipping lines and it turned out to be almost 11 pages!! And in typing it is 11 pages also. Ya'll have been begging me for long chapters and now you got one. I hope it turns out pretty long!!**

**And the moment ya'll have been waiting for all week!!**

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

**Last time on Boy Toy Auction….**

"_300 dollars!" shouted the girl in the back._

"_Sold! To Miss…" the girl started to approach the stage! "To Miss Haley James!"_

_Nathan stood there very shocked!_

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

_In the car, I just can't wait…_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I thinks is lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm just scared of what you think._

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat._

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

**And the story proceeds from this…**

Nathan starts to get dressed smiling like crazy to himself. He was going to be with Hales!! There was nothing that would ruin his night because he was gonna be with Haley no someone else.

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

Haley was smiling to herself because she knew that Nathan would come out and would be going on a date with her not some skank, slut, or bitch.

She laughed to herself because of the look on his face when she bought him. She loved it when his blue eyes glowed, when he had the biggest smile, and that he was so hott. She knew that her date with him would be perfect.

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….

A very angry Rachel wanted to be a bitch and destroy their date, so she decided to poke a whole in one of her tires.

_Haha, bitch, that's what you get for winning Nathan. Rachel thought._

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

"Looking for somebody?" Haley recognized the voice and turned around.

"Not anymore!" Haley smiled.

They started walking out of the gym.

"I can't believe you did that Hales, three hundred dollars for little ol' me. I will pay back every cent."

"No, of course not. This isn't like what I did for Lucas last year. I wanted to have fun with you for a night." She smiled.

They climbed in the car, and Haley started driving out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, me too, so where are we headed?" he smiled back.

"Can you keep a secret?" he nodded. "So can I!" she chuckled.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, but it's a surprise!"

"Ok, let's listen to some music!"

_Let's go…don't wait…this nights almost over_

_Honest…let's make…this night last forever_

_Forever, and ever…let's make this last forever_

_Forever, and ever…let's make this last forever. _** – Blink 182 First Date**

"Coincidence or ironic?" Nathan asked.

"I guess you were listening me when I was tutoring you in English…I call it both plus who knows maybe a little…fate." She said the last part to herself. She looked over a Nathan, and he looked over at her, and they caught each others' glance, and their moment was interrupted by a sound.

"Did you hear something?" Haley asked.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Damn it! Damn it!" She yelled as they got out of the car.

"Haley, where's the spare tire?"

"Um…I'll check the trunk!"

After checking the trunk, she found the tire and the jack.

"Here, I got it!" Nathan replied.

"Do you know how to change a tire? Usually one of my brothers does it for me?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it! Nathan is here to save the night!"

"I see your cockiness still loves to say hello once in a while!"

"Do you want me to change it or not?"

"My apologies, oh Great One." She laughed.

"Now that's more like it!" He laughed with her.

After about a half an hour of working, he finally got the new tire on.

"Why thank you kind sir!"

"I checked all the tires to make sure that there wasn't any wholes, and there are none."

She kissed him on the cheek, blushed, and said, "Why thank you kind sir; is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Nope, I think you got that covered!" He smiled, and Haley smiled back.

"Alrighty then, let's hit the road Jack!" she said as they got in the car and started going down the street.

"Ok what was going on in your head when you when you found out that I had bought you?"

"I was shocked. You told me that you were swamped at work, so when I was riding with Tim over here, I looked through the window as we passed just to see if you were lying or didn't want to go, and there was actually a lot of people there. But I was wrong about you lying, and I'm happy that I was." They both smiled.

Haley found a great parking place and said, "We're here!"

They both climbed out of the car, and Nathan said, "You brought me to the beach?"

They started to walk down the beach, and Haley said, "Yeah, I love it here. This is where I met most of my friends, and I am happy for that."

Haley and Nathan got to their true destination, and he noticed that there was a big blanket, a picnic basket, and the stars!

Haley continued, "Ok, right here is my favorite spot. You see all these flowers; I love them, but I don't know what they are called plus the rushing waves. So what do you think?"

"Wow this I kinda romantic. Should I be assuming something?"

"Nathan don't assume because it makes a you know what about you and me!" They both started to laugh, but they didn't notice the dark cloud up ahead, and it started to rain.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell? I must have some bad karma tonight!" She said as they ran to the car, and she started to drive away.

"It's ok. What's plan b?"

"Let me think...hmm...ok don't read anything into this...but my parents are out of town. We could chill at my house and maybe watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sounds good. By the way you look beautiful tonight!"

"Thanks, wet or dry?" She started to laugh.

"Both!" he laughed with her.

"Ok..McDonald's or Burger King?"

"McDonald's, I hate Burger King!"

"Thank you; I hate Burger King! Ok one problem, can I borrow twenty dollars?"

"Yeah, I'll pay, no need to borrow!"

"Thanks Nathan! So what do you want?"

"Big mac, large fries, and a large coke!"

She pulls up through the drive thru, "Yes, I'd like two big macs, two large fries, two medium cokes!"

She receives the food and starts to eat her fries. "Thanks, Nathan, that was sweet of you to do that! Sorry, I'm really hungry; I haven't eaten all day and plus cold fries suck!"

"Anything for you Hales." she blushed, "and yeah I definitely have to agree with you on that!" Nathan said, and he also grabbed his some fries too." They both smiled.

She had a glance to look through his beautiful blue eyes, and she started to become weak at the knees.

_Why does he do this to me? Haley wondered._

They arrived at her house.

As they were walking in the house, "You know my house. Will you take this to the kitchen? I am going to get you and me some spare clothes!"

He took the food to the kitchen, and he remembered what happened last time he was over.

_Flashback_

_Haley started to mix the dough and the chocolate chips together, and then the doorbell rang._

"_It's open she yelled out the window!"_

"_Haley, where are you?"_

"_In the kitchen follow the Incubus!"_

_He heard the music and was also hearing her sing._

"_Whatever tomorrow bring, I'll be there with open arm and open eyes, Yeahhh. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there...I'll be there."she sang to the song Drive by Incubus._

"_I didn't know you can sing?" Nathan said._

"_Hey, yeah I sing a little! Since you told me that you did so well on the test, I thought I would make you some brain food/snacks. I hope you like chocolate chip cookies!"_

"_Awesome, those are my favorite."_

"_Yeah, I remembered you said something about them last week when I had those chip o'hoys!"_

"_Oh yeah, I did thanks!"_

"_My pleasure. These are homemade, and I know that you will love them! My brother David was just here, and he tried the batter, and he said they tasted good! So no worring about me food poisoning you!" She laughed._

"_Oh, no worries I trust you!" They both smiled._

_She made the dough into little balls and put them in the oven._

_Nathan noticed that she left the flour out and threw some at her._

"_Oh, you are so dead!" she said, and he sent her a smirk. She threw some back at him._

_For the next thirty minutes, Nathan and Haley had a flour war; then Haley found some sugar and tossed some at him. They were smiling and laughing!_

"_Ok, ok truce! Nathan is the flour king!"_

_Both of them were covered in flour; it was raining, and Haley had an idea._

"_I have an idea to clean us up!" _

_She nodded to the door, and Nathan understood what she meant. He grabbed her hand toward the kitchen door, but not before Haley blasted Fall Out Boy's Dance Dance, and they danced in the rain._

_Dance,,dance_

_We're falling apart to half time._

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the livies you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved meee!_

_They were laughing, smiling, and having fun in the rain. Nathan was showing off his classical dance moves, and they were both hip-hop dancing to it too._

_Oh my gosh, Nathan looks so hott wet. Haley thought._

_The song ended, and they started walking in the house, and Haley said, "Ok I think we have cleaned ourselves off, but now we need some new clothes. David is about your size. I am gonna change and get you some clothes!"_

_Wow she kinda looks hott when wet! Did I just think that? Nathan thought_

_She came down with her favorite top and jeans and gave him some of David's clothes._

"_Here you go there is a bathroom down the hall second right!"_

"_Thanks!"_

_I wish he wouldn't change. His clothes are clinging to his hott body. Yummy! Haley thought._

_Nathan went in the bathroom and was changing, and he thought to himself She looked good when wet why did she have to change! Did I think that again? This just has to be a physical matter, but she has a great heart. No, no, no, no I can not have feeling for her nooooo. I can't do that. When we became friends, it was definitely a very good thing. I like Haley James. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Haley getting the cookies out of the oven._

_Haley was setting down the cookies, and she burned her finger!_

"_Damn it, ow ow ow! Nathan I know you must think I'm baby!"_

"_No, I don't. Here let's just put some cold water on it. Trust me!"_

_Haley nodded, and Nathan turned the cold water on her finger._

"_Better?"_

"_Kinda"_

"_Ok once I saw this in a move. Do you have any soday?"_

"_Yeah, in the frig! Why?"_

"_You'll see! Ok perfect. I know you are not suppose to believe in what you see, but let's try."_

"_He poured sprite on it, and she had a small gasp of pain."_

"_Thanks, Nate, it actually feels a lot better!"_

"_Hey these cookies are really good!"_

"_I thought you said you trusted me!"_

"_Of course I do!" he said with a full mouth of cookie! Haley started to laugh!_

_End of Flashback_

Haley comes downstairs in her favorite red dress and notices that Nathan's in a daze with a big smile.

"Nathan, are you ok?" She snaps her fingers at him. She starts to do a little dance! "I'm gonna go through my house naked!"

"What, oh sorry, I was thinking about the last I was here!"

Nathan starts to smile and chuckle, and Haley starts to blush and says, "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that. That was a fun day!"

"Yeah and those cookies were really good!"

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." She walks to the cupboard and comes out with a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies. "I baked these earlier this week!"

"Thanks I'll eat these later!"

"Alrighty!"

They started to smile at each other, and he was looking in her brown eyes , and she was looking in his ocean blue eyes.

"Um, let's go eat in the living and watch a move." Nathan nodded. "Is Grind ok?"

"Yeah, that's a great movie!"

They go in the living room, and he plops on the couch. She puts the DVD in and plops right beside him, and within five minutes they start to laugh and some more.

When they got to the dance scene, Haley pulled him up and asked, "Dance with me?"

"Hell no! Hell no!"

"Hell yes!" she pulled him up, and they were dancing and laughing and smiling. She liked him even more. Her stomach was full of butterflies and her knees started to go weak.

The song ended, and they sat back on the couch, and Haley thought _It's now or never! _She paused the movie and turned to Nathan and said, "Nathan, I need to talk to you."

"K, shoot."

"Well, I have a lot to say so please don't interrupt!" Nathan nodded. "Ok, you remember at the beginning how I was really judgmental and thought you were a really dumb jock. Well, I found out that I was dead wrong! These months have been really good, and I gained a friend along the way!" He smiled.

Haley sighed, "But the thing is that I don't want to just be your friend. I really like you a lot. I know you think that I'm a naive girl who is just your pal, but now you know..." she paused waiting for a response.. "Ok, I'm done you can speak now.

Nathan couldn't think of the words so instead he kissed her, and she didn't get the chance to kiss him back.

"I don't want to just be your friend either. I like you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" He kissed her again, and she got to kiss him back, but this time they did it with more passion. They started to make-out, and he touched her teeth with his tongue wanting to enter, and she let him in, and she soothed it with hers. They both started to smile while kissing each other. They broke apart gasping for air. She turned the movie off and took him to her bedroom.

"Like I said earlier don't read anything into this." she said as she was pulling the covers, and she climbed in bed, and he got in right beside her, and she said, "I just wanna be with you tonight!"

Nathan smirked and smiled.

"Sorry, not like that!" she said.

"I just only hoped!"

"That doesn't mean that I don't wanna make-out with you!" and she kissed with so much passion that they could have done it right then and there, but Nathan remembered his conversation that he had with her.

_Flashback_

"_Nathan, I don't know how you do it, sleep with a girl no strings attached, and do again the next day/week."_

"_I'm just want some fun and no emotions attached. So..how's...Brian?"_

"_Ryan and I broke up. He broke up with me because we've been dating for a month, and I wouldn't give it up to him."_

"_I sorry Hales."_

"_Don't worry about it. I am saving myself for my true love, my husband, mi esposo, mi Amor! I want to give him the best present of all, me!"_

"_Wow Haley. Once in a while I think about that I shouldn't have lost it when I was fifteen."_

"_And to my sister in fact!"_

"_Oh yeah I almost forgot about that."_

"_Yeah, it was a little strange when we were at my house studying, and Tay comes in and says, 'Nathan Scott, I haven't seen you since I got your virginity.' and my mouth dropped, and you blushed._

"_Yeah, that was one of the most embarrassing days of my life."_

"_Tay always a charmer at words!" They both started to laugh._

_End Flashback _

Nathan pulled away and said, "I know this is weird of my saying this, but is it ok if we just talk?"

"Yeah, of course, your wish is my command!" she crosses her and bops her head like Jeanie. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about we tell each other three things that we like about each other?"

"Ok, you first."

"Your patience, how when I do a problem and it takes me a while to do it, and you just there and support me and help me through it." she smiles. "Your loyalty to Karen, when she needs help; you are there to save the day!" a tear falls down her cheek, "Your simplicity and uniqueness, you are just a little different but when you are you are so beautiful." she smiled and gave him a peck, and Nathan wipes her tears.

"Thanks! I love your smile and how your face lights up when you solve a problem, and you get it, and you just light up." Nathan smiled, and another tear fell. "I love how you let me in through your big brick wall and how you told me about your asshole father and Peyton. Lastly, your not to bad to look at!" They chuckled and smiled, and they kissed each other.

"What else do you want to talk about?"

Nathan looked at the clock, "It's past midnight you owe me a kiss!"

"But not a goodnight kiss?"

"No definitely no a goodnight kiss!"

He kissed her, and it was like heaven. She had butterflies in her stomach.

They broke apart, and Nathan asked, "Haley, will you sing me something, anything...please Haley?"

Haley thought about a song, and he did say anything, so she did a remix...

"I love the time and in between the common side me the space where I can breathe...remix...

if I wrote you a sympathy, would you tell me what you did to me what would you do, if I told you were beautiful and be my love...remix...

always love hate will get you every time, always love...remix...

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head I miss you...remix...

Snap your fingers and do your steps and you can do it all by yourself..let me see you do it...remix...

Hold me in your arms!" and he did they fell asleep in each others arms!

------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------

**A/N I am sooooooo sorrrrryyyyyyy that it took me forever to write. I was really lazy and I was worried about some English crap I had due this week. I hate research papers!! YUCK!! **

**Song credits for the end: Bethany Joy Galeotti - Elsewhere; Justin Timberlake - My love; Nada Surf - Always love; Lil John - Snap your fingers; Don't have exact artist but its Technoed by DJ Lasgo - Hold me in your arms**.

**P.S. if I get b/t 15-20 reviews I will update SOON AS POSSIBLE! Please review.**


	6. Good morning Beautiful

**A/N Sorry this took forever!! I have had this English research paper due last week and I was really worried about it!! But no worries I have SPRING FREAKIN BREAK this week so I will try and update at least 3 times this week, and I might add a new story too. And I have decided that this story will prob be pure FLUFF. Some people keep saying its too perfect well that's how I like it not too much drama but a lot of lovin!! So sorry so get used to it well I have a credit for the last story and I didn't realize that Sarah Mclachlan did Elsewhere also so thank you to my reviewer who told me. **

Last time on Boy Toy Auction

_Haley sighed, "But the thing is that I don't want to just be your friend. I really like you a lot. I know you think that I'm a naive girl who is just your pal, but now you know..." she paused waiting for a response.. "Ok, I'm done you can speak now._

_Nathan couldn't think of the words so instead he kissed her, and she didn't get the chance to kiss him back._

"_I don't want to just be your friend either. I like you a lot."_

------------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------

Good Morning, Beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
it's a good morning, beautiful day! **Steve Holy – Good morning beautiful**

Nathan woke up, and the clock read six in the morning. He looked over to Haley sleeping and said to himself. _She looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps. I'm very happy about what happened last night._

Nathan thought of an idea and left the bed and got dressed. He hoped that she wouldn't wake up.

Thirty mins later Nathan comes back from his errand, and he notices that she is still sleeping peacefully. He lays down and put her back in his arms, and then he falls asleep.

An hour and a half later they both wake up.

Haley wakes up and notices that she is still in Nathan's arms and turns around and notices that Nathan is awake and smiling.

"Morning, Beautiful, how did you sleep?" Nathan asks.

Haley smiles and replies, "I slept like a baby peacefully in your arms! How did you sleep?"

Nathan smiles back, "The best that I had for weeks! Plus I woke up with you in my arms… This morning I woke up a little early, and I got us some breakfast!"

"Nathan, really you shouldn't have." She notices what he got. "Just kidding, thank you!! You got my weakness again chocolate doughnuts thanks!"

"Anything for you, Hales! Hey don't I get one?"

"Only if you get one now cause the rest are mine baby!"

Nathan grabs two, "Haha I got two!"

"Only because you were lucky and I just woke up. Let's go eat these downstairs and get some coffee, so I won't be a grouch." Haley says and notices her phone is flashing.

"10 missed calles damn Brooke!"

"You know how Brooke is my best friend; well she helped me do the set up and stuff and I promised I tell her about last night." She picks up her phone, and Nathan grabs it.

"Well she is just gonna have to wait cause right now you are all mine."

"Oh really..."

"Yes mam" They both laugh.

They head down stairs, and she starts to make the coffee.

"Haley, where are your parents?"

"God knows where! Last week they visited Tay and this week; they haven't called me this week to tell me where they are."

"Is that hard?"

"Not really. I have gotten used to it. They always loved to travel. I've been to every state except Hawaii, and when I turned sixteen, they gave me there car and bought themselves a RV and quit their jobs. They are home at least twice a month for about a week. No biggie."

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Black!"

"So what do you want to do today?" Nathan asked.

"Um do you want to chill on the beach?"

"Yeah, my mom's at the house, so we can use the beach house."

"Yeah sounds awesome!"

"Cool let's go!"

"Let me go get my suit."

She ran upstairs, and she called Brooke.

"Tutorgirl I called you ten times! What the hell?"

"Sorry, mom, so last night was awesome!! So when we were heading over there I suddenly go a flat tire! I checked my tires before I left."

"Rach-ho!"

"Yeah I beat her for Nathan! So he fixed it and looked hot while doing it by the way! Well we got to the beach and sat down then it started to poor outside and we both got soked. So we got McDonalds and came to my house. So we got dry clothes and we stated to watch Grind, and I told him how I felt."

"Haley that's awesome I'm happy you got it in the open..so what did he say?" Brook interrupted.

"I would have said so till you interrupted…just kidding…Well I told him I like him, he kissed me!"

"oh my gosh Haley that is so awesome!!"

"And he said he liked me too!! I am so happy right now!!"

"I can tell so what are you doing now?" 

"We are going to the beach?"

"Are you going to wear that bikini I gave you?"

"I don't know Tigger I doesn't look so good on me?"

"Hales you looked Hot! Don't hide it flaunt it! Show what your momma gave yah!"

"Really Tig?" 

"Yes tutor girl"

"K I gotta go Nathan still downstairs. He's prob wondering what is takin so long!"

"K luv yah girly and really wear the suit!!! Call me later please!"

"K luv yah too bye!" 

"Bye!"

Haley got out the black bikini put it on. She noticed that she looked ok in it. She got her favorite black flowy skirt and put on a camisa.

"Sorry I took so long! I had to call Brooke, or I knew she would go everywhere lookin for me! One day she called me 20 times. And I had about 20 text messages and one said please at least tell me you are alive!" I left my phone in one of my brother's car, and it was on silent."

"It's ok. Sounds like a great friend!"

"She's my best friend, and she is also my mother. She mothers me, and I mother her."

"I understand!"

"K let's hit the road, Jack!"

"Let's go!"

Ironic enuff, the end of hit the road jack was on then let's go came on!

_Hit the Road Jack and don't you come back no more! - _**Ray Charles – Hit the road jack**

Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)  
If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),   
If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know) **- Trick Daddy – Let's Go**

"Wow, why is it that everytime something happens that a song goes with it!" Haley asks.

"Sorry I forgot that you didn't like rap!" he starts to reach for the nob.

"it's ok I actually like this one!"

She starts to sing with the lyrics.

"Let's go if you want it let me know! Let's go!"

Then Goo Goo Dolls' Iris came on.

Haley said, "I love this song… And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now"

"Hales, you have such an awesome voice!" He leans over and kisses her, and she kisses him back.

"Thanks!" she kisses him, and they start to make-out.

They break apart, and Nathan says, "I hate to end this, but let's go to the beach!"

"Ok" Haley says kind of glum.

"You know we'll finish this on the beach!"

"Yes sir!" They both start to laugh!

They enter his beach house, and Haley starts to remember something that happened two weeks before.

_Flashback_

_Nathan was having a usual after party at his parents' beach house. _

_And Brooke was begging Haley to come with her, "Please Haley come with me! Please!"_

"_Fine Brooke I hate when you beg."_

"_Yay, now wear this so now we will both look bitchin!"_

"_Brooke I can't wear this!"_

"_Yes, you can not put it on, Tutorgirl!"_

"_Yes, mam!"_

"_Tutorgirl you look absolute bitchin!"_

"_Alright let's go!"_

_They arrived at the party, and Fergie's Glamorous was blastin._

"_Tigger, it's our song let's go dance!"_

_We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy - Fergie - Glamorous_

_Nathan was looking at the dance floor and saw _

_Haley and Brooke dancing and having a great time._

_The song ended and she's like the wind came on!_

_Nathan walked up to Haley and asked, "Haley, will you dance with me?"_

_Brooke was ushering her to go._

"_Why not!"_

_He took her to the middle of the dance floor. They started to dance to the slow song! _

_Shes like the wind   
Thru my tree  
(baby yea baby yea)  
Shes rides all night   
Next to me  
Like u won't believe( No)  
She leaves me the moonlight  
Only to burn me wit the sun  
Damn it I believe she knows  
She takin my heart  
She doesn't know what shes done   
Baby please_

_Haley was telling to herself: Don't look into his eyes. Don't, but she did. She looked into his eyes and started to melt._

_Nathan looked at her and thought: Damn she looks hot tonight. I see Brooke has done her best on Hales. Don't stare at her too long, or she might get suspicious._

_The song ended, and they let go of each other._

"_Do you want to find Brooke and get a drink?" Nathan asked._

"_Sure!"_

_They went in the kitchen and found Brooke with Rachel, Bevin, Skills, Teresa, and Tim._

"_Alright everybody let's l never!" Rachel asked Everyone nodded._

"_Ok I will go first. I've never gotten so waisted that I started to sing folk songs!" Rachel said._

_Haley drank and said, "Bitch!" under her breath._

"_I've never kissed someone of the same sex!" Nathan said._

_Bevin, Rachel, Broke and Haley looked at each other and drank._

"_It was at camp. We were dared remember Teresa you were the one who dared me!" Haley said and Teresa nodded._

"_I've never gone skinny dipping!" Haley said._

_Everyone drank cept Haley._

"_I've never…wait I've done that!" Brooke said. Everyone laughed._

"_I've never not given a lap dance!" said Bevin._

"_What does that mean?" Tim asked._

"_It means drink if you haven't given anyone a lap dance before!"_

_All the guys drank._

"_Haley?" Teresa asked._

"_Damn, you guys I'm not just the biggest Angel you know!"_

"_Sorry, I've never had sex with a rubber doll!"_

_Brooke drank._

"_I've never had a three way!" Tim said._

_Brooke and Nathan and Rachel drank._

"_I've never not fallen in love!" said Skills._

_Tim, Rachel, Teresa, Haley, and Nathan drank._

"_Brooke?"_

"_Duh, I love Mouth!"_

"_Where is he tonight?" Haley asked._

"_He's visiting his grandpa in his nursing home!" Everyone awed._

"_I've never not had sex!" Rachel said._

_Haley left the room, and Brooke said, "Rach-ho you are such a freakin bitch!" Brooke left yellin Haley's name._

_Everyone said, "Yeah, Rachel!"_

"Don't worry the bitch isn't here!" Haley smiled.

"Let's go to the beach? Can your ipod speakers go outside so we can listen to my ipod?" 

"Yeah!" he grabbed it and out they went.

Haley set her stuff down, and Nathan saw his chance, he grabbed her from behind, and took her to the water.

"Nathan, don't you dare, or you are so dead!" Haley screamed, and he threw her in the water. "You are so dead!" she jumped on his back, and they both fell in the water, and they started to splash each other. They both were laughing. He walked up to her and kissed her, and they started to make out.

Yellowcard's Ocean Avenue busted out in the backgrownd.

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

"That was so much fun!" Haley said.

"Do you want to go inside and eat lunch?"

"Yeah!"

They walked inside, and Haley looked in the cupboards and found her favorite food.

"Yes, you have mac n cheese, my favorite!" Haley smiled.

Nathan smiled, laughed, and said, "Maybe for five-year-olds."

"Shut up! Mac n' cheese is the food of the gods!"

"I haven't had it in forever!"

"Deud, we are so eating it!"

"Ok I admit it mac n cheese is awesome!"

"Thank you very much!" she said.

He leaned towards her and kissed her.

"Let's go back to the beach!" Haley said.

Nathan frowned.

"We can make-out at the beach!" Haley smiled, and Nathan smiled.

They went outside, and they sat right beside each other. She leaned in and kissed him.

Later on they watched the sunset and didn't know that they were being watched.

"They look so happy!"

"Yeah we did good boyfriend!"

"Yes we did beautiful girl!"

Brooke and Mouth smiled and started to watch them.


	7. Thank you Brooke

**Summary: NALEY!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill, but I do own the DVDs and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love having my email full of reviews from you guys!!!**

------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------

_Last time on Boy Toy Auction……_

"_Yes, you have mac n cheese, my favorite!" Haley smiled._

_Nathan smiled, laughed, and said, "Maybe for five-year-olds."_

"_Shut up! Mac n' cheese is the food of the gods!"_

_They went outside, and they sat right beside each other. She leaned in and kissed him._

------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------

you drive me  
completely crazy  
completely crazy  
completely crazy for my sunset lover tonight - Josh Kelley - Sunset Lover 

"Mouth we better go before they see us!" said Brooke.

"Yeah, let's go. Don't want them to know that we were on this with them." He kisses her, and then they leave.

"Come on we can finish this at my place!"

"I like the sound of that!"

------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the beach….

"It's so beautiful." Haley said looking at the sunset.

"Yeah it is!"

"But you're not looking at the sunset."

"I know. Let me say it again; you are so beautiful." Haley blushes and kisses him.

"So guess who is playing a TRIC tonight?"

"Who?"

"The All American Rejects! Do you want to go?"

"How about in a little bit?"

"K they don't play till nine o'clock."

"Great! Now we have an hour and a half for this." He says and kisses her, and she kisses him back. They start to kiss soft and sweet, and later they kiss hard and passionate. They break free for air, and they start to kiss again to Haley's phone rings.

"Leave it!" Nathan says between kisses.

"But it might really important! I'm sorry! I will make it up to you!"

"Hello!"

"Haley, I hate to break up your date, but I was wondering if you guys wanted to join Mouth and me at Olive Garden."

"Sorry Brooke, but I think we are gonna stay here, but we'll see you later at TRIC!"

"Oh yeah All American Rejects are playing aren't they. It's ok I will see you then."

"Bye, Tig!"

"Bye, Tut!"

"Brooke wanted us to go to Olive Garden with her and Mouth, but I told her we'd see her later at TRIC because we had better things to do!" Haley said with a sly smile.

He kissed her and said, "What do you want to do for dinner anywho?"

"We can go to Karen's if you want or see if we can find something here."

"Karen's is fine!"

"K, but let's do a little bit of this before we leave. I'm not good with PDA." She says and kisses him, and they make out.

Nathan breaks and says, "I hate to say this, but let's go eat!" He gets up and pulls her up.

"K let's go, but can we go to my house, so I can change?"

"Hales, you don't need to change! You look beautiful enuff!"

"Yeah, but I would feel better if I changed!"

"A'ight." Nathan goes to her door and opens it for her.

"Oh such a gentlemen!" She says.

"Better thank my mom for that. When I was young, I had to take cotillion. I usually don't do it, so you better feel lucky for it." He says, and he kisses her on her on her forehead.

They drive away, and put on the radio, and Jem's Just a ride is on, and Haley sings with the lyrics. "It's just a ride, it's just a ride No need to run, no need to hide It'll take you round and round Sometimes you're up Sometimes you're down It's just a ride, it's just a ride Don't be scared Don't hide your eyes It may feel so real inside But don't forget it's just a ride."

They arrive at her house, and she looks through her clothes, and she finds the dress that Brooke gave her. It was a clean black bikini strap dress. She put on her favorite necklace that Brooke gave her, and her shoes that Brooke gave her. She put her hair up in a simple half up and half down. She touches up her make-up and puts on some mascara.

Haley went downstairs, and when Nathan saw her, he thought _She looks so beautiful. Her dress fits her like a goddess. I better thank Brooke later._

"Haley, you look gorgeous!"

"You don't think that it's too dressed up do you?"

"No, it's perfect like you!"

She goes up to him, and she kisses him with so much passion that he is shocked.

"Let's go to Karen's!"

They arrive at Karen's, and they see Lucas and Glenda and Brooke and Mouth.

"Hey guys!" Haley says, and everyone turns around.

"Haley you look beautiful!" says Mouth.

"I second that!" says Brooke.

"Thanks guys!"

"So I see that ya'll have told each other how you feel about each other!" Lucas says.

"Yeah, last night was great, and today was too. Brooke thanks for coming up with the Boy Toy Auction. I was actually going to tell Hales how I felt about her sometime this weekend anyway so thank you!" Nathan says.

"Your welcome, Nate!"

"Ya'll excited about All American Rejects?" Glenda asks.

"Hell yeah they are one of my favorite groups! They rock!" Haley said.

"Yeah, they are definitely one of mine too!"

"How are you Glenda?"

"Thanks to the Boy Toy Auction; I am fabulous!" Glenda looks over to Lucas, and he kisses her on her cheek. "And I see you are too!"

"Hell yes I am!" Haley says, and they all laugh. Nathan kisses her on her forehead.

"Oh and thank you Tigger for this!" Haley goes over to Brooke and hugs her.

"Your welcome, Tutorgirl!"

They all eat and enjoy their meal.

"Ok it is ten til 9 let's go see the concert!" says Lucas.

"Yeah, let's go." Nathan says.

------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------

**A/n So tell me what you think!!**


	8. Sing Like Nobody's Listening

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill, or the All American Rejects own the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love having my email full of reviews from you guys!!! Ok… to people who like my story… I am sorry bout the huge wait its been a crazy march, april, and may!!! I don't think you wanna know the story so let's cut to the chase and here is the next chapter. P.S. Lyrics in italics!**

------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------

_Last time on Boy Toy Auction…._

"_It's so beautiful." Haley said looking at the sunset._

"_Yeah it is!"_

"_But you're not looking at the sunset."_

"_I know. Let me say it again; you are so beautiful_

"_So guess who is playing a TRIC tonight?"_

"_Who?"_

"_The All American Rejects! _

------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------

**Sing... Like Nobody's listening**

"Hey guys hold up I want to talk to Tutorgirl really quick!" Brooke said.

Haley looked up at Nathan, and he kissed her on the head, and she walked up to Brooke. "What's up, Tigger?"

"I just want to tell how you how happy I am for you!" Brooke said while being like herself.

"Thanks, Brooke. You know if you didn't push me I wouldn't have done it."

"You're welcome and you're welcome!" Brooke and Haley hug!!

"Ok let's go listen to All American Rejects!!"

"Yeah!!" Brooke replied.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Hell yeah!!" Haley replied.

Haley and Nathan went in their own car, and they turned the radio on and Evan and Jaron's "Crazy for this girl" was on!!

"Oh my gosh I love this song!! _She rolls the window down And she Talks over the sound Of the cars that pass us by And I don't know why But she's changed my mind Would you look at her She looks at me She's got me thinking about her constantly But she don't know how I feel And as she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl Yeah I'm crazy for this girl!"_

"Haley, you have an awesome voice I wish you would let everyone else hear it!"

"Brooke has, and she keeps telling me the same thing. I just get really nervous sometimes!!"

"Yeah I understand!!"

"Oh my gosh look at that line we will never get there on time!!" Haley said with sadness in her voice.

"You forgot one thing, Hales!" Nathan said.

"What's that?"

"I guess you forgot that Peyton is one of my best friends, and you and I are VIPs!!"

Haley was so happy she jumped up and gave him a peck!! "Hell yes!!"

Haley and Nathan showed the guard their ids, and they got let through!

"This is so cool!!" Haley said.

"Aw… I love it when you act like this…"

"Like what?"

"Like you!!" He said, and he kissed her. "I will be right back; there is someone I need to talk to…"

"K! I see Brooke, but don't be long!" Haley said.

"I won't!!" He said back.

Nathan went through the crowd and went to Peyton.

"Hey, Nathan! I saw you with Haley; you are so cute together!!"

"Thanks! Are you ok you look kinda nervous?"

"My opener closed on me, and he was suppose to go on in ten minutes what do I do!!"

"I was actually gonna tell you about Haley she has an awesome voice!"

"I actually heard her in the hall once… She thought she was the only one there and was singing the old Dido song "White Flag." She was really good! Do you think you could convince her?"

"Sure but I am gonna need back up from both you and Brooke!"

"I think we can do it."

Peyton and Nathan walked through the crowd to where everyone else was.

"Hey, guys!! There you are!! Peyton, what's the matter?" Glenda said.

"The opener canceled, and I don't have anyone to sing for AAR!"

Nathan started to look at Haley differently… "Nathan why are you looking at me like that…. He gave her the puppy eyes…Oh no, no, no!!"

"Come on, Tutorgirl!! You have to sing!!"

"Yeah, Hales, you have a great voice; use it!"

"They are right… I heard you in the hall one time, and you sounded great… Please, Haley!" Peyton asked.

"Fine… on one condition though…"

"Name it…"

"You have got to introduce me to the All American Rejects!!"

"Deal!" They shook hands! "ok let's go!!"

Peyton took her backstage, and she knocked on the door!! "Hey guys!"

"Sup, Peyton!"

"Well, the original opener cancelled last minute, so I got my friend Haley to do it, and she really wanted to meet you guys! I hope it's ok!"

"Yeah, of course!!"

"Hi, I'm Haley James one of your biggest fans!!"

"Hey, Haley!!"

"I was wondering if there was a song that helped you guys before a performance."

"Well…"

------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------

"What's up, Tree Hill?" Peyton said. Everyone was screaming!!

"Ok our original opener had to cancel, but I got a new one. Alright everyone give it up for Tree Hill's own Haley James!!" Everyone was cheering!!

"Hey Tree Hill!! I was talking to the guys, and they said that this song helps them out before performances so this is to the All American Rejects and my friends who got me to do this.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'

Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me Letters To Cleo - "I Want You To Want Me"

Haley finished the song, and everyone was cheering!!

"Wow, thank you very much!! Well Tree Hill give it up for the All American Rejects!!"

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

"Hales you were awesome!!" Nathan said, and he kissed her, and she kissed him back!

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

"Break it up love birds!! Tutorgirl, you were bitchin!!"

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

"Thank you guys; I wouldn't have done it without you guys!!"

"Group hug!!" Mouth exclaimed.

Everyone got in the hug!!

"Ok, wanna dance, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Love too!!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know _

_Dance Inside_

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
lips for biting.  
you're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
eyes for striking  
now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
brush so lightly  
and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
squeeze so tightly.  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
this moment seems so long  
don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song_

What makes the one to shake you down?  
each touch belongs to each new sound  
say now you want to shake me too  
move down to me, slip into you

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
touch like taste like fire  
hands to know what eyes no longer defend  
hands to fuel desire  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song

What makes the one to shake you down?  
each touch belongs to each new sound  
say now you want to shake me too  
move down to me, slip into you

Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah x2

And I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
is this fine? I'm not fine  
give me pieces, give me things to stay awake (stay awake)

Haley and Nathan were having a great time dancing together!! Haley also danced with Brooke and Skills!

"Shortie you were the Shiznit!!"

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
each touch belongs to each new sound  
say now you want to shake me too  
move down to me, slip into you  
_

"Thanks, Skills!!"

"May I cut in?" Nathan asked.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
each touch belongs to each new sound  
say now you want to shake me too  
move down to me, slip into you  
_

"Fo sho, dawg!" Skills replied. (A/N: sorry I tried writing Skills… no wonder my nickname is white)

Haley started to slow dance with "Move Along" in the background with Brooke and Mouth right beside them.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

"Hales you look beautiful tonight!!"

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
_

"Thank you!" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were so in their own world; that they didn't notice that the song ended…

"Ok, Tree Hill… I am sorry to say, but this is the last song of the night from us!! But we were wondering… do ya'll want Miss Haley James to come back on stage and sing it with us?" Tyson asked, and everyone cheered!!

"Go, Hales!! Go!" Nathan said, and Haley went on stage.

The music for "It ends tonight" started to come up, and Haley let them sing.

All American Rejects

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Both

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

Haley

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Both

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_

She left the stage and got in Nathan's arms as the All American Rejects finished the song while they slow danced..

All American Rejects

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------

**A/N: ****ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23****, i hope you like the ending!! I'm sorry again tell me what you think!! **


	9. Encore

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill or AAR; I just own the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love having my email full of reviews from you girlies!!! Good news it's my summer break, so I should be ud soon. **

**For future reference, I am keeping Haley's innocence with this...**

--------------------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time on Boy Toy Auction…_

"_The opener canceled, and I don't have anyone to sing for AAR!"_

_Nathan started to look at Haley differently… "Nathan why are you looking at me like that…. He gave her the puppy eyes…Oh no, no, no!!"_

"_Wow, thank you very much!! Well Tree Hill give it up for the All American Rejects!!"_

"_Ok, Tree Hill… I am sorry to say, but this is the last song of the night from us!! But we were wondering… do ya'll want Miss Haley James to come back on stage and sing it with us?" Tyson asked, and everyone cheered!!_

_She left the stage and got in Nathan's arms as the All American Rejects finished the song while they slow danced.._

--------------------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------------------------------

"Tree Hill, you guys were awesome I just wanted to let you know." Tyson tells the crowd. The crowd started to shout for and encore. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave, or we would give you the encore you want. The crowd was shouting and having a great time.

Peyton walked on the stage and said, "Alright let's give then another round of applause. Ok that was the last All American Reject song, but we are going to close with one song, and I thought I would do a song from a while back."

_It's every day  
I'm in this place  
I feel this way  
I feel the same   
It's every day I'm in this place  
I feel this way  
I feel the same  
_

"Oh my gosh, Nathan, I love this song; you have to dance with me!" Haley said.

"Yes mam!" Nathan said.

_Is it all inside my head  
Is it all inside my head  
I'll view the list   
And take my pick  
I view my faith  
And make a choice   
__'C__ause it's nobody else's but mine _**Sixpence None the Richer - Breathe your Name**_  
_

"Hales, you were awesome out there!"

"Thank you!" She said, and she leaned up to a kiss Nathan, and he kissed her back, and it was a sweet kiss.

"Tutorgirl, you were bitchin!" Brooke said, and they hugged each other.

"Thanks, Tigger!" Haley said.

"Haley, you were fantastic up there; we tell you all the time to sing, and you finally did it." Mouth told her.

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks, Mouth!"

"Haley, thank you so much. You were bitchin up there!" Peyton said and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Peyton!"

"Where's my ma? There she is. Haley, you were the definite Shiznit." Skills said.

"Fo Sho to that my brother! You were off the shizzle, Hale dawg!" Tim said. Everyone started to laugh, and Tim asked, "What?"

"Thanks, you guys!"

"Tim, you do realize that you are white?" Nathan asked.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Peyton said.

"What is she up to?" Haley asked.

Everyone just gave her the I dunno look…

"Alright, everyone, I forgot we need to do a big thank you to Miss Haley James." Everyone cheered.

"Encore, encore, encore!" Nathan started to shout, and everyone shouted back at them.

"Well, I lied this will be the last song; Haley, you better get your ass up; they want an encore… Right everyone?" Peyton said.

"Encore, encore, Haley, Haley, Haley!" shouted the crowd, and Haley sent a 'You are so dead' look to Nathan.

She walked up to Peyton and asked, "Do you have a spare keyboard?" Peyton nodded.

"You want an encore, Tree Hill?" A guy from the crew brought in a stool and the keyboard.

"Yeah!"

"Well, you got one; this goes to one of my favorite movies and to my friends!"

Haley starts play, and everyone starts to chuckle a little bit, and listen to her while she sings…

_"Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...  


Nathan picks his cell phone in the air like a lighter, and Brooke and Mouth follow, and then everyone else does. Everyone starts to grind a little bit while watching Haley on stage.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand milesIf I could just see you...   
Tonight._

It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.

Makin' my way downtown,   
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
  
Nathan and all her friends start to walk near the front of the stage for the end of the song.

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... _

oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you...  
Tonight. " **Vanessa Carlton - 1000 miles**_   
_

While Haley is finishing the song Brooke goes up on the stage and says, "Let's give it up for my best friend who rocked at singing the white chicks song, Haley James!" A big applause breaks out, and Haley hugs Brooke.

Nathan starts to chant again, "Haley, Haley, Haley, Haley…" and everyone joins. Haley gives another bow, and she runs to Nathan and gives him a big passionate kiss. It ends by the voice of Brooke…

"By the way boys, she is a one man guy, and she is taken by Mr. Nathan Scott." Brooke added, and the guys start to whistle, and Haley and Nathan start to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------23-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: I am sorry it is short again… I am not sure, but I will have either 2 or 3 chapters left. It all depends on you girlies to put me through… Please tell me what you think of this…**

**Credits for lyrics: **


	10. Watch for cars

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill or **_**The Notebook**_**; I just own the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty, that would be a dream come true…**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love having my email full of reviews from you girlies!!! Good news it's my summer break, so I should be ud soon.**

**Bold is quotes from the movie…**

--------------------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time on Boy Toy Auction…_

"_Alright, everyone, I forgot we need to do a big thank you to Miss Haley James." Everyone cheered._

"_Encore, encore, encore!" Nathan started to shout, and everyone shouted back at them._

"_Well, I lied this will be the last song; Haley, you better get your ass up; they want an encore… Right everyone?" Peyton said._

"_You want an encore, Tree Hill?" A guy from the crew brought in a stool and the keyboard._

"_Yeah!"_

"_Well, you got one; this goes to one of my favorite movies and to my friends!"_

_While Haley is finishing the song Brooke goes up on the stage and says, "Let's give it up for my best friend who rocked at singing the white chicks song, Haley James!" A big applause breaks out, and Haley hugs Brooke._

"_By the way boys, she is a one man guy, and she is taken by Mr. Nathan Scott." Brooke added, and the guys start to whistle, and Haley and Nathan start to laugh._

--------------------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------------------------------

"**What happens when a car comes?" Allie**

"**We die." Noah**

_**The Notebook**_

Peyton walked up to the stage, and said, "Alright, Haley!! Woo… Ok I'm sorry, everyone, but that was the last song, so everyone have a goodnight, and be safe, and don't forget to wear a seatbelt." The crowd hissed. "Shut up, I'm serious!! Bye!"

Everyone in the crowd either left or went up to Haley.

"Haley, you were awesome!"

"Thanks, Bevin!"

"Yeah, you were the Shiznit!!"

"Thanks, Skills!" Haley said and hugged them both. "Bye, guys, talk to you later!"

They waved back at her.

"Hey, Haley!"

"Hey, Haley!"

"Who where they?" Nathan asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I have no idea!!" She said laughing, and so did he.

"There's my Tutorgirl!! You were bitchinly bitchin as always."

"Thanks, Tigger!" Haley said and hugged her best friend.

"We were great, Haley!"

"Thanks, Mouth!" Haley said and hugged him too.

"We are leaving; we just wanted say how bitchinly bitchin you were out there, and remember when I told you that you needed to do this, and what did you say… no they aren't gonna like me… Well, Honey, I hate to tell you this, but I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… get outta here…" Haley said laughing.

"I'll call you tomorrow, k?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Haley said and hugged her once more.

"Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Brooke!" Nathan said.

"Haley, thank you soooo much. You were awesome up there. Please will you please do this again except be the whole act?" Peyton said with much enthusiasm, and she hugged Haley.

"Your welcome, and I will have to think about that." Haley said.

"K, I'll talk to you guys later."

"H-dawg, you were off the shizzle fo shizzle!!" Tim said.

Haley just looked at him funny and started to laugh.

"Haley, you were great. Better?"

"Yes, and thanks, Tim!"

"Peace, see yah on the west side fo shizzle."

"Tim!" Nathan said.

"Bye, c-yah later."

"Bye, man." And they did the man-hug.

Tim left, and Haley just started to laugh.

"What?" Nathan asked, and he started to laugh, also.

"I don't know!" She said continuing to laugh, and so did Nathan.

"Ok, Rock Star, let's get out of here." He said and took her hand.

"K!" She said, and she got down from the stage, and Nathan helped her.

They started to walk out of the club and outside, and Nathan went the opposite way that the car was parked. "Nathan, the car is parked that way!" She said and pointed the opposite direction.

"I know… But I have to show you something?" Nathan said.

They started to walk down the street, and it was pretty deserted since everyone left a while ago. They approached a street light, and Nathan let go of her hand, and Haley felt a little less safe without it. Nathan looked down both sides of the street. He walked to the middle of the street light and layed down.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm laying down in the middle of the street. Come lay with me."

"Wow, this really makes me think of…" Haley stopped as Nathan interrupted her.

"_The Notebook_, yeah you told me it was one of your favorite movies…"

"When?" She said as she lay opposite him with her head right beside his but her body the other way.

"Remember like the day we were tutoring, and I want to play twenty questions, and you weren't buying it, and you said I had to make a 90 on the quiz you were grading, and I made a 90.5…"

Haley started to remember…

_Flashback_

_3 weeks ago…_

"_Come on play with me please!" Nathan begged._

"_No, we have to stay serious about your tutoring…" _

"_Haley, we never take breaks it's always study, study, study…"_

"_Fine, I only will if you make a 90 or above on this quiz!"_

"_Fine with me…"_

_Nathan was watching her grade his paper, and he was a little nervous cause he worked hard on that quiz…_

_Haley made sure that he didn't see her marking on the test 'Wow, he did great on this' she thought and she put his grade on the top._

"_No way, a 90.5…yes!"_

"_You win, Nathan!"_

"_K, question one… What's your favorite movie?"_

"_Ok, I am a girly girl thanks to Brooke, and my favorite movie is __The Notebook.__ Tell me, Nate, have you ever been "notebooked"?_

"_Not really, since the person that I watched it with, was my mom… I thought had its good points…"_

_End Flashback_

"Now I remember… Mr. Getting "Notebooked" by your mom…"

"I didn't get "Notebooked" by my mom. She was actually home for once, and she begged me to watch it with her…"

"K, I understand… **But what happens when a car comes?**"

"**We die**!"

"No, really what if they don't honk at us or see us like they did in the movie?"

Nathan reached in his pocket that he had a hat with reflector tape on it and gave it to Haley. "Here, it and I will keep you safe…"

"Thanks, Nathan!" She said, and she kissed the top of his head that she could reach. She looked up in the sky and saw all the stars and noticed that the moon was full tonight, so she howled at it, and they started to laugh. It was a peaceful night and a beauty also…

All of sudden they here a horn honking at them, and they ran for the side of the street, and Haley started to laugh like Rachel McAdams character did in the movie.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah, do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure, but we don't have any music…" 

"Actually… "Nathan pulled out his ipod and a small speaker. "Don't laugh at me for having this song on here k!"

Toploader's remake of _Dancing in the Moonlight_ came out of the speakers…

_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright  
its a supernatural delight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight  
_

"Aw… I love this song!" Haley said.

_  
we get  
everybody here is out of sight  
they dont bark and they dont bite  
they keep things loose they keep it tight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight   
everybodys dancing in the moonlight 

They were slow dancing. He was twirling her and dipping her, and they were having a great time.

"K, I think we should start heading back to your place; it is actually one!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, that's fine!" She said, and she looked in Nathan's blue eyes, and she gave him a sweet kiss. She took his hand, and she didn't let go.

They went to the car in silence, but it wasn't awkward silence either; it was the good silence like I don't want to ruin the moment.

They arrived at Haley's house, and they went up to her room.

"Today was a lot of fun; thank you, Nathan." She said as she grabbed her pjs and went to the bathroom. She came out in her tweety bird pjs, and Nathan gave her a look, and she asked, "What's with the look?"

"Nothin, but do you realize how beautiful you are right now?" He asked, and she went over to him, and kissed him. She went to her brother's room and grabbed some extra clothes for Nathan.

"Here are some of my brother's pjs…"

"It's ok, but do you mind if I sleep in my boxers, that how I usually sleep…"

Haley had a loss for words… "No, that's fine."

Haley got in bed and watched Nathan as he stripped to his boxers…And Nathan turned around got smirk on his face… "Like what you see?" he said pointing to his abs and just him in his boxers…

Haley just giggled, and Nathan got his answer. He climbed into bed right beside her.

"Come here." He said.

She did, and she got in his arms, and they both fell asleep like that and lay like that for the rest of their slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So did you like it??? I think someone needs to put a Naley/Notebook story… I would, but I am not the best writer… so I made it longer and it wasn't all music lyrics… please review and push that little button that I know you want to push. I can't remember who said this but… "Push the button!" "But I don't want to push the button!" "Just push it!" please that would make me feel oh so happy!!**


	11. Baley Time

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill; I just own the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream comes true…**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love having my email full of reviews from you girlies!!!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday we had a Naley storm, and I decided I want to have this chapter with Naley, Brouth, Baley, Maley….**

--------------------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time on Boy Toy Auction…_

"_Nathan, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_I'm laying down in the middle of the street. Come lay with me."_

"_Wow, this really makes me think of…" Haley stopped as Nathan interrupted her._

"_The Notebook, yeah you told me it was one of your favorite movies…"_

… _But what happens when a car comes?"_

"_We die!"_

"_Sure, but we don't have any music…"_

"_Actually… "Nathan pulled out his ipod and a small speaker. "Don't laugh at me for having this song on here k!"_

_Toploader's remake of Dancing in the Moonlight came out of the speakers…_

_She did, and she got in his arms, and they both fell asleep like that and lay like that for the rest of their slumber._

--------------------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------------------------------

_**You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  
**_

**Weezer** - **"My Best Friend"**

Brooke and Mouth were pulling up to Haley's house.

"Brooke, are you sure we should do this?" Mouth asked his girlfriend with doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, I need me some Baley time and Nathan can just deal with it. I have my key, so we won't wake them up yet…" Brooke said. Ever since last year Brooke had a key since Haley's parents are never home.

"I bet Haley forgot about Scott, so let's love him for a few minutes, and he can help us wake Naley up…"

"Every time I come here I always forget about him…" Mouth said as they went out the back door.

"That's because he was trained to be a good quiet dog!"

As soon as they went outside they saw a happy golden retriever wagging his tail and going in circles! He loved Brooke, so he was even happier…

"Hey, Scottie baby, how are you?" Brooke said in her baby voice. "Did you miss me?" And he just gave her a big lick. "Good, I love you too. Now let's go wake up Naley shall we?" Brooke said as she took Scott in the house. "Now, Mouth, you stay down here, and I will take Scott up to Haley's room and wake them up…But I will call you in a minute to bring up the coffee…"

"K, that's fine, but kiss first?" Mouth asked.

"Oh, but of course." Brooke said, and she gave him a gentle kiss.

"Scottie, shh and settle down." Brooke said as she went up the stairs… "Ok, boy, stay, stay, stay!" and Scott just sat there wagging his tail. "Good boy!"

Brooke went into Haley's room and witnessed their cuddling in the bed, and she thought 'Good thing I brought my camera.' She took a picture of them without the flash, so she wouldn't wake them up, yet… Brooke left the door open and called for Scott, "Come here, boy!" Brooke said, and Scott came to her… "Good boy, now go wake them up!"

Scott jumped on the bed, and he started to give Haley good morning kisses, and he saw Nathan and started to give him good morning kisses. "Haley, I never realized that you liked it like that in the morning." He opened his eyes and realized it was a big golden retriever in his face and started to laugh.

Haley started to laugh also, "Hey, Scottie baby, I forgot about you. I'm sorry, baby! How are you? How'd you get out?"

"Hi, best friend!" Brooke said coming out of the hall.

"Nathan, this is my baby, Scott." Nathan just smirked at her. "Brooke gave him to me my seventh grade year before I even met the Scott brothers, and they say that single names are better for dog, and I always liked the name Scott…"

"K." He looked up and saw Brooke. "Brooke, why the hell are you waking us up at eight in the morning on a Sunday I might add?"

"Somebody forgot their cranky pill this morning… Hold on… Mouth, bring up the coffees, please!" She asked, and Mouth came up with hot coffees.

"Thank you, now why are you here Brooke?"

"Well, if you must know… I am kicking you out for the morning… I need me some Baley time!"

"Baley time?" Nathan asked Haley.

"It's Brooke's name and my name put together… like your name and my name is Naley… and how Brooke's and Mouth's names are Brouth."

"Exactly, now Nathan here is your clothes, and I need me some girl time for five hours." She said throwing his clothes at him. "Mouth's going to take you to your apartment, so you can have a shower, and you can get your car and have some boy time."

"How 'bout two hours?"

"Four and that is my last and only offer?"

"Fine, I will be here at noon, and we can all chill for a little while!"

"Deal!" She said, and they shook hands. "Now get out!"

"Fine, I will see you later!" He said to Haley, and kissed her lovingly on the head.

"K!" She said. She was holding his hand till they had to let go, and Nathan walked outside with Mouth.

"I thought he'd never leave! I miss my Haley and Scottie!" Brooke said and hugged Haley.

"I missed you too, Brookie cookie, and so did Scottie right, boy!"

"Bark!" an energetic five year old said.

"Aw. I love you too, boy! Now lay down!" Brooke said, and he did. She took off her shoes and climbed in where Nathan just was, and she petted him.

"I still remember the first day we met!" Haley said.

"Yeah, I remember that was and interesting day!" Brooke said.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Hales, you have to go to the game… It's going to be huge…"_

"_I don't know, Mouth!" Even back in fifth grade year they had good team!!_

"_My mom's going to drive and be there, so you will have transportation."  
_

"_Ok, Mouth, I will go!" Haley said._

"_Thanks, Hales!" Mouth said hugging her. "The game is tomorrow at six, and it's in Pickerington. Tell your parent my mom will be there to supervise and what not…"_

"_K. I will see you tomorrow!"_

_It was now after school, and Haley brought a book to prepare for the two hour car ride._

"_There's my mom! Let's go!" Mouth said very energetically._

_Haley and Mouth had a fun time on the car ride._

"_Wow, this is their gym! No wonder they were called the Pickerington Hicks!" Haley said, and they both laughed._

"_Who said that?"_

"_Brian and Chris… The varsity Ravens played them last week…"_

"_That seems like something that they would say…"_

"_Yeah, are you going to do your broadcast?"_

"_When have I not?"_

"_True!"_

_It was three-fourths through the game, and one of the players was being a jerk to Jake… and the next thing they see is the opposing guy fall on Brooke…_

"_Oh my gosh, I hope she's not hurt." Haley said._

"_I thought you didn't like Brooke."_

"_I never said that! Come on, let's go help her! And get your mom!" _

"_Oh right, mom, one of the cheerleaders is hurt!"_

"_Ok let's go!"_

"_Hey, Brooke, I'm Mouth, and this is Haley. My mom is going to check out your leg for you!"_

"_Thanks, Mouth!" Brooke said._

_They took her to the hall where his mom could check her leg out._

"_Does it hurt if I touch this?"_

"_No, not really!"_

"_Good, you only have a sprain, but I would stay off cheerleading for a couple weeks! Here is some pain medicine, and yes, this is legal; you are my patient."_

"_K thank you!" Brooke said trying to get up… "Ow!"_

"_Here, Brooke, Mouth and I will help you to the gym…" Haley said._

"_Actually, Haley, can you just help me to the bathroom?"_

"_Yeah, of course!"_

"_Why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_Because you're letting me..." and they both laughed… "I thought I would add a little Breakfast Club… I am because you are always nice to me at school; well, to my face." They both smiled._

"_Here is some water to take your pills!"_

"_Thank you!" she said putting four pills in her mouth…_

"_Brooke, I don't think you are suppose to take that many pills!"_

"_Woops!" She said kinda loopy!_

"_Brooke, are you ok?" Bevin came in worried._

"_Yeah, I'm a-ok!" Brooke replied, and she almost fell in the sink._

"_She took too many pain relievers!"_

"_Oh!" Bevin said._

"_Did we win?"_

"_Oh yeah, the Scott brothers with the rivercourts were on fire! We won 68 – 48!"_

"_Sweet!"_

"Yeah, I am going to find, Skills! I will see you later!"

"_Bye, Bevin!" Brooke said laughing!_

"_Do you want to go outside now?"_

"_Nope!" Brooke said laughing and falling in the sink!"_

"_We had better go before they leave you!" Haley said after she pulled Brooke out to the sink._

"_K!"_

"_Oh crap they left, but you can ride with us!"_

"_Ok, what is you name again?"_

"_Ha-ley!"_

"_I don't like it; I am going to call you Brooke!"_

"_Ok, let's go!"_

_They laughed and talked the whole way!_

"_Brooke, where do you live?"  
_

"_Answer the question, Brooke!" Brooke said to Haley…_

"_900 Maple Lane!"_

_When the pills starting to wear off, Brooke said to them, "Thank you for this Mrs. McFadden, Haley, and Mouth!"_

"_Your welcome, Brooke!"_

"_Do you need help?" Haley asked!_

"_Yeah, thanks!" Brooke said. They made it up to the house!_

"_I love your house, Brooke!"_

"_Thank you! Lucy, I'm home!" She said and her golden retriever came out from hiding. "Thank you, Haley, for everything!"_

"_Your welcome! I guess I will see you at school!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_The next day of school was an ordinary day which what they thought. Mouth and Haley were sitting at their usual table talking about yesterday!_

"_Yeah, yesterday was an interesting day!"_

"_Yeah, it was!" Brooke said sitting down. "Hey, guys, mind if I sit here with you guys!"_

"_Yeah, sure, we are just surprised that's all!"_

"_What after you guys taking care of me after my friends did nothing… I will not ditch you for them!"_

"_Cool!" Haley and Mouth said. Everyday after that it was the three of them against the world!_

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, that was a good day!" Brooke said.

"Mmhm!" Haley said as they both dosed off hugging each other!

They both fell asleep for the next few hours that they had!

------------------------------------------------------------------23----------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: as you see I updated twice today just for you guys because I felt bad even though I have another Naley storm so push the button.**


	12. NBA Live

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill; I just own the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream comes true…**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love having my email full of reviews from you girlies!!!**

**Note I updated twice today so go back if you didn't notice!!**

**I have them talking about NBA Live, and I don't really know what I am talking about…**

--------------------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time on Boy Toy Auction…_

_Scott jumped on the bed, and he started to give Haley good morning kisses, and he saw Nathan and started to give him good morning kisses. "Haley, I never realized that you liked it like that in the morning." He opened his eyes and realized it was a big golden retriever in his face and started to laugh._

_Haley started to laugh also, "Hey, Scottie baby, I forgot about you. I'm sorry, baby! How are you? How'd you get out?"_

"_Hi, best friend!" Brooke said coming out of the hall._

"_K." He looked up and saw Brooke. "Brooke, why the hell are you waking us up at eight in the morning on a Sunday I might add?" _

"_Well, if you must know… I am kicking you out for the morning… I need me some Baley time!"_

"_Why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_Because you're letting me..." and they both laughed… "I thought I would add a little Breakfast Club… I am because you are always nice to me at school; well, to my face." They both smiled._

"_Ok, what is you name again?"_

"_Ha-ley!"_

"_I don't like it; I am going to call you Brooke!"_

_Everyday after that it was the three of them against the world!_

"_Yeah, that was a good day!" Brooke said. _

"_Mmhm!" Haley said as they both dosed off hugging each other!_

_They both fell asleep for the next few hours that they had!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------23----------------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment….

"Thanks man for the ride!" Nathan said.

"Do you think she has realized that we are good friends?"

"Nope, the only person that knows is Brooke, and I told her if she told that we wouldn't kiss for a week."

"I bet that worked!"

"Oh yeah, she was mad about the black mailing but got over it because she knew it was for a good cause!"

"True, man! Hey, I have to take a quick shower. You know where the food is and how to do the playstation! I will be out in a little bit."

"A'ight!"

Nathan went to take his shower, and Mouth noticed the NBA live was in the player and started to play it.

Nathan came out fifteen minutes later, and he heard NBA Live!! "Look, who learned how to play like a guy?"

"Shut up. Haley is the one who actually trained me!" 

"Haley James? My Haley?"

"Yeah, she might be not coordinated to play normal too well, but she can kick Skills's, Fergie's, and Junk's ass at NBA Live. Her brothers Brian and Chris got is for Christmas, and all they did was play it, and they taught Haley, and now she is awesome at it, but don't tell her I told you, she is probably going to try to school your ass at to get cool points!"

"Is she better than her brothers?"

"They came home a few weeks ago, and she schooled both their asses!"

"What level were they on?"

"Expert, and they hadn't passed the semifinals of it either, and she has beat the whole game!" (**A/n: don't know the game so please don't say there aren't any or what not!)**

"Wow!"

"I hope I didn't scare you a little bit…"

"No, just hearing all that kinda turned me on about her…"

"So what do you think they are doing?"

"Who knows? One of the last times they said that they wanted Baley time; I came in the house, and they were dancing to Spice Girls!" They both started to laugh! **(A/n: like the finale)**

"They can get pretty crazy or pretty chill when it is the both of them!"

"How long have they been friends?"

"Since fifth grade at the Pickerington Hicks game, it was when that Felix guy fell on Brooke! It was about seven years now! It was just Hales and me for a while but on that game it was the three of us…"

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah, ready for me to kick your ass?"

"Yeah, right!" Nathan said.

The guys just chilled and played NBA Live till they could see the girls again!

--------------------------------------------------------------23--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: I know that was terribly short, but I thought I gave ya'll a really long one from the last one! Ok plz tell what you think!! I love your reviews! **

**If you are a fan of my other story, I will ud tom hopefully!!**

**If you don't want to know my thoughts of the finale skip the next paragraph and it is pretty much the same from "Big Fish in a small Pond."**

**and if you saw the season finale don't you think it kicked ass… it was fluff and noting to terrible and I loved the little Brouth when he kissed Brooke and said I always wanted to do that and I like how Chase was chill about it. I loved how Naley baby was names James Lucas Scott I kinda figured that they would name him that for her maiden name and Lucas is their best friend … and a week ago I read someone's story but I can't remember… Sorry… but they had that and I totally agreed with her. the Naley scenes were cute you called 6 times. You called 8 times… I like the brotherly pics with show me the picture… I loved Karen's dream and how she decided to pull a Flavor of Love stunt by spitting at Dan… and hehe ding dong the wiked warlock's dead (in jail) is it just me or is dan immortal because he can't die and it drives me nuts… I want to say die already damnit. I love how all the girls did the Spice girls dance thanks to Bevin; then Skills sang it! I liked how they added the Rivercourt guys to the picture… But it was sad at the graduation when they didn't include Junk…And now I'm worried because they said it will change big time which scares me…**

**Please push the button and review!! It will make me so happy **

**Hales luvs Nate**


	13. Mac 'n Cheese & Tim

1**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill; I just own the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream comes true…**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love having my email full of reviews from you girlies!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------23------------------------------------------------------------ Last Time on Boy Toy Auction 

"_Yeah, she might be not coordinated to play normal too well, but she can kick Skills's, Fergie's, and Junk's ass at NBA Live. Her brothers Brian and Chris got is for Christmas, and all they did was play it, and they taught Haley, and now she is awesome at it, but don't tell her I told you, she is probably going to try to school your ass at to get cool points!"_

"_Is she better than her brothers?"_

"_They came home a few weeks ago, and she schooled both their asses!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------23------------------------------------------------------------

**Mac 'n Cheese Food of gods – Haley James**

The guys were laughing and still hanging out at Nathan's apartment.

"Hey, man, what time is it?" Nathan asked Mouth.

"It's 11:30, why?" Mouth asked.

"Just making sure before we get to spend time with the girls." Nathan said as he was getting up. He looked in his cupboard, and he pulled out two boxes of shells in cheese because he knew that both he and Haley liked more cheese then Mac.

"So were you serious about Haley beating all or brothers?"

Mouth just started to laugh, "No, the only person she can beat is Brooke. I was just joshing you to see if you would believe it, and you did badly." He just kept laughing. 

"Yeah, you got me… I can't believe I thought Hales would be good at NBA Live!" Nathan grunted.

"Yeah, the only arcade game she is good at DDR which I still can't figure out for the life of me since she isn't that coordinated."

"You are serious this time right?"

"Yeah, I swear… Ok what is up with all this Mac and Cheese… I know Haley loves it, but do you too?"

"Actually, you know all that pep talk you were giving me…" Mouth nodded. "Well, if she didn't buy me this weekend, then I would have just been rude to who bought me, and I would have set up a whole romantic night here and serve her Mac and Cheese extra cheese." Nathan said as he was mixing the Mac and Cheese.

"Wow, I never realized what I told you was getting in your head."

"Well, a few weeks ago when I told you that I liked Haley, and I couldn't tell her you just told me what to do, and I just kept thinking of ways to do it, but it sure as hell was hard."

"Plus I bet it didn't help when Damien came into town a couple weeks ago…"

"No, it didn't… When we were all together, it was fine, but at one of the parties, I noticed Brooke was pushing her towards him, and it just got awkward."

"Yeah, when we were little, Hales had a crush on Damien, but a few years ago they went on a date and realized they should just be "pals." Haley was too shy to ask you to dance, so Brooke just asked her to dance with Damien and not be party pooper."

"Now, I understand… She acted like it was a tad awkward… That night I couldn't keep my eyes off her… I kept it cool, but I think she saw me a couple of times…"

"She told Brooke that she thought she saw you stare at her which brought a smile to her face."

"Did you ever think that you and I would become friends through Tim?" Nathan asked, and they both laughed…

"I know when Tim said that he was hanging out with one of his nerdy cousins; I thought great another guy to prove that he is better than me at school… But when we pulled up to the go kart place I thought wow he is normal after all."

"Yeah, Tim was like let's do something fun for once cause usually if we hang out we just do foosball or pool, but he wanted to do something else…"

"And he wanted to kick our asses at it too! That had to be the first time that he has beat me at something… Well except for my grades…"

"Yeah, Haley told me that there are only a few guys who haven't asked her for help, and Tim was one of them… He's not stupid like everyone thinks… He just does that to make him look better, but all it does is make him look like a poser/loser…"

"Seriously, I've told him to quit it, but he won't listen…" they both laughed.

"Haley even tried… Tim didn't tell you this, but Hales has been friends with him since second grade…" Nathan just stared at him with his mouth open to the floor…

"He tells me that he hangs out with one of his girl friends, and he would never tell me who… Now I know why…" Nathan still said still surprised… 

"You're his friend Nate, and he didn't want to disappoint you by thinking he was stealing your girl…" 

"Wow, I would never have thought about that…"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, it's noon, so we better go and get our girls."

"Yeah, who the hell knows what they are doing, so we better make sure they weren't doing anything too crazy…" Mouth said, and they both laughed…

------------------------------------------------------------------23---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's short and no Naley, but I'm sorry… but please review and push the button…


	14. Good Morning or Afternoon

1**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill; I just own the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream comes true…**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love having my email full of reviews from you girlies!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time on Boy Toy Auction…_

"_So were you serious about Haley beating all or brothers?"_

_Mouth just started to laugh, "No, the only person she can beat is Brooke. I was just joshing you to see if you would believe it, and you did badly." He just kept laughing.  
"Yeah, you got me… I can't believe I thought Hales would be good at NBA Live!" Nathan grunted._

"_Yeah, the only arcade game she is good at DDR which I still can't figure out for the life of me since she isn't that coordinated."_

"_You are serious this time right?"_

"Yeah, I swear… Ok what is up with all this Mac and Cheese… I know Haley loves it, but do you too?"

"_Actually, you know all that pep talk you were giving me…" Mouth nodded. "Well, if she didn't buy me this weekend, then I would have just been rude to who bought me, and I would have set up a whole romantic night here and serve her Mac and Cheese extra cheese." Nathan said as he was mixing the Mac and Cheese. _

"_Did you ever think that you and I would become friends with you through Tim?" Nathan asked, and they both laughed…_

"_I know when Tim said that he was hanging out with one of his nerdy cousins; I thought great another guy to prove that he is better than me at school… But when we pulled up to the go kart place I thought wow he is normal after all."_

"_Yeah, Haley told me that there are only a few guys who haven't asked her for help._

"_Yeah, who the hell knows what they are doing, so we better make sure they weren't doing anything too crazy…" Mouth said, and they both laughed…_

---------------------------------------------------------------23------------------------------------------------------------

**That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave**

**Maroon 5 – "Sunday Morning"**

Nathan and Mouth were heading back in both of their cars to Haley's.

"Hey, do you have a key or know where she hides it?" Nathan asked Mouth.

"Yeah!" Mouth said pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. "I've had this key since freshman year when Haley's parents started to leave her during weekends to visit her brothers and sisters or just to leave Tree Hill…"

"I thought they left her sophomore year when she got her car…"

"That's when they left her when they really knew she could take care of herself." Mouth said.

"Hey, man, is it just me or is it too quiet?"

"Yeah, too quiet. Brooke? Hales? Usually when I leave them for Baley time; I hear either loud music or laughter when I get back…"

"If they went back to sleep, I am so going to kill Brooke!" Nathan said.

"Here, I will set up the Mac 'n cheese if you will go see what's going on with the girls upstairs…" 

"K!" Nathan said. He made his way upstairs to her room, and he tapped on the door just in case they were asleep, and they were… They were lying right beside each other, and they were partly hugging each other… Nathan got his phone out and took a picture of the girls… He noticed Brooke's camera and took a picture with it too… He sent a message to Mouth.

Mouth was in the kitchen setting up a setting for four, and his pocket began to buzz.

From: Ballaboi23: _Come upstairs…_

Mouth made his way upstairs, and he saw what Nathan was looking at…

"Brooke's going to kill me if I don't have something record this sweet Baley moment…"

"Done. I took a picture with her camera and my phone!"

Mouth pulled out his phone and took a picture of the girls, and he sent it to both of them… As soon as he took their picture the both rolled over the opposite side of the bed like they knew it was done, and Nathan and Mouth just looked at each other and gave the "Wow" look.

"I'll take care of Haley, and you do the same to Brooke!" Nathan said with a smirk…

Both Mouth and Nathan made their way to the girls.

Nathan was looking at her, and he thought 'Wow, she looks gorgeous when she's sleeping.' He closed his eyes, and he laid a sweet kiss on her lips, and the next thing he knew she was kissing him back, and they started to have a sweet make-out session while Brooke and Mouth did the same…

Haley pulled away from Nathan when air became a problem. "Hey, you!" She said breathlessly.

"Hey right back at you!" Nathan said, and he kissed her again, and she could brush away the feeling of not doing the same…

They pulled apart, and they noticed Mouth and Brooke were still going at it.

Haley grabbed a pillow and threw it at them.

"Hey, hey!"

"Sorry, but no more of that in my room, and in my bed I might add!"

"Sorry!" Brooke said and gave her an apologetic smile. "Morning again, boyfriend!" Brooke said the Mouth.

"Afternoon actually!" Mouth said.

"Really?" Brooke asked and looked at the clock, and it was 12:30…

"I guess we feel asleep, Tutorgirl!" Brooke said.

"I guess we did, Tigger."

"We have lunch for all of us downstairs!" Nathan said.

"Thanks, baby!" Haley said and gave him a quick kiss.

Brooke started to get out the bed, and she grabbed Mouth's hand and said, "Ok, we will be downstairs in ten minutes!" She took him into another room.

"Where did they go?" Nathan asked.

"The guest room, which is actually both of their rooms into one except my parents don't know that!" Haley said climbing out of bed. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and went in the bathroom. "Did you have a good morning?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, we talked at little bit and played NBA Live." Nathan said as he sat down on her bed. "Did you have a good one before you fell asleep?"

Haley walked out of her bathroom wearing some of her favorite jeans and a red v-neck long sleeve shirt and said, "Yeah, Brooke and I remembered when we first met and had a Baley moment; then I guess we fell asleep!"

"I missed you though!" Nathan said while looking into her brown eyes.

Haley was also looking into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes, and she climbed onto his lap and put her arms around him, and she said, "I missed you too!" before she gave him a passionate kiss, and he gladly returned it back to her. They started to make-out with lots of passion; she opened her mouth, so he could slip his tongue into her mouth while she did the same, and they just massaged each others tongue, and she started to smile on their kiss, and he did, and they finally pulled away when air became an issue.

"Mmm, watermelon!" He said as he was licking his lips and laughing.

Haley laughed with him and said, "Aw, I'm sorry, baby, let me clean you up." She said as she cleaned it up with her tongue, and when she was finished, he started to kiss up her neck. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and she kissed him, and they had another make-out session with passion and some love, and they ended breathless…

---------------------------------------------------------------23------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think…? I'm sorry bout the kissing scenes which are supposed to be huge, but I got a tiny problem… I still haven't had my first kiss, so I'm using other ppl's pov of it so please push the review button cause I know you want to!!!**


	15. Get Your Cute Butt Down Here

1**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill; I just own the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream comes true…

**A/N: Insert ****Dodie**** from As Told by Ginger Omg omg omg omg omg omg as of this second I have ****96**** reviews!! I can't believe you guys!! Thank you so, so much; you have no idea how happy ya'll make me!! Also if you suscribe to my story or favorite it thank you also!!**

**Just in case you got confused at the ending of the last chapter… Haley is still a virgin. She's staying abstinent. I just thought they deserve a little hot make-out session between them. **

**If you are a die hard Brucas fan, you won't like this chapter because I 3 Brouth!!**

-------23-------

_Last time on Boy Toy Auction…_

_Haley pulled away from Nathan when air became a problem. "Hey, you!" She said breathlessly._

"_Hey right back at you!" Nathan said, and he kissed her again, and she could brush away the feeling of not doing the same…_

"_Sorry!" Brooke said and gave her an apologetic smile. "Morning again, boyfriend!" Brooke said the Mouth._

"_Afternoon actually!" Mouth said._

_Haley was also looking into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes, and she climbed onto his lap and put her arms around him, and she said, "I missed you too!" before she gave him a passionate kiss, and he gladly returned it back to her. They started to make-out with lots of passion; she opened her mouth, so he could slip his tongue into her mouth while she did the same, and they just massaged each others tongue, and she started to smile on their kiss, and he did, and they finally pulled away when air became an issue._

-------23-------

**Laney Boggs get your cute butt down here! – **_**She's All That**_

_Haley laughed with him and said, "Aw, I'm sorry, baby, let me clean you up." She said as she cleaned it up with her tongue, and when she was finished, he started to kiss up her neck. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and she kissed him, and they had another make-out session with passion and some love, and they ended breathless…_

Haley and Nathan were staring at each other for a little bit in a silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence, but it got interrupted.

"Haley James and Nathan Scott, get your love bird asses down here!" Brooke shouted from downstairs, and Haley just looked at Nathan, and they started to laugh.

"Coming, mom!" Haley shouted.

"We better get down there. She will come up here." Haley said and laughed.

"Hales!" Nathan said.

Haley turned around, and Nathan grabbed her in for another kiss. "Sorry, just a reflex!" Nathan said.

Haley kissed him and said, "Just a reflex! Let's go; I here her designer heels walking towards the stairs!" She took his hand, and she led them downstairs to the kitchen.

"It's about time you graced us with your presence. Tutorgirl, I wouldn't expect this from you but from me, yeah."

"Hardy, har, har." Haley said looking at the food. "Who made the Mac n' Cheese?"

Haley looked at Mouth, and he said, "Don't look at me. Turn around and meet your chef."

Haley turned around, walked to Nathan, and she put her arms around his head and said, "You made this?" Nathan nodded, and Haley said, "Thank you!" She kissed him.

"Hey, we want to eat what he made, thank you." Brooke said.

"Sorry…" Haley said sitting down. She started to put the Mac n' Cheese on her plate, and said, "This looks really good, Nate." Nathan smiled.

"I agree, Nate." Mouth said.

Everyone sat at the table and ate Nathan's Mac n' Cheese. They had their friendly conversations with each other. They finished the meal and went into Haley's living room, and the guys spread their legs, so the girls sat on the space. (**A/n: tried to make it sound not provocative) **

"Ok, no offense guys, but I have been wondering how did you guys get together?" Nathan asked.

"It's ok; when we first started dating, they were like what the hell? Do you want the long version or short?" Mouth asked.

"Long, I'm not going anywhere!" He said as he took Haley in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, remember how I told you we all became friends?" Nathan nodded. "Well, I had always had a little school boy crush on her. I thought she was the coolest girl in my fourth grade class."

"Well, I was!" Brooke said confidently, and everyone laughed.

"Back to the story… When she first sat with us, I tried to be cool, and plus the only thing I said was _cool._" Mouth continued.

"Yeah, I remember your reaction; you were the shy one, and Tutorgirl and I just talked." Brooke said.

"So it was the three musketeers against the world or high school for about four years; then the time I try to forget." Mouth said.

"I started to date random guys at that time. I was my old slutty self. I would be with one guy after the next." Brooke added.

"I was practically dying during this time. She would always bring one guy to our table after the next, and they would make-out." Mouth said.

"I'm sorry baby…" Brooke said and kissed him.

"Back to the story!" Haley said as she threw a pillow at them.

"Sorry," said a flushed Mouth. "Ok, so this is the middle of freshmen year, and after each of the breakups, she would go to me and Haley, but she would mainly go to me. I would always try to help her, and through the years, I fell in love with her."

"Yeah, each guy that I told that we were through would always yell at me, and tell me that I was worthless. Just an easy hook up, and my heart would break, so I would go to Mouth because he's the only one who help me through this, and when he would tell me the soothing words like…"

"They're not good enough for you. He isn't worth your tears. Whatever he said was dead wrong. You are a beautiful woman not a slot or a whore or a hoe." Mouth added.

"I was blind for a while, but in the summer before sophomore year, Haley had to go visit her oldest sister Quinn which left Mouth and I together all summer. We would go to the beach, the docks, or to the Rivercourt where he would announce games. I saw more of him, and I realized that he's better than all the bastards that I have been out with." Brooke said.

"Here comes the tricky part telling the other person. When I realized that I couldn't handle it anymore, I decided I would surprise her, but I needed a little help from that little person over there." Mouth said.

"Here is where I come in. I had already known about Mouth's feeling for Tigger over there, so all we had to do was set missy up. There's nothing more that Brooke likes are surprises and shopping, so…" Haley said looking back at Nathan.

"I told Brookie to go buy a new dress, since I'm taking her out to dinner, and…" Mouth said.

"I was thrilled, of course. I was excited to have an excuse to buy a new dress." Brooke said.

"So I told her to be ready by five which…" Mouth said.

"Flipped me out, so I got ready, and at five sharp, the door rang, so I was heading towards the door. There is a man at my door and says, 'I'm here for Miss Davis.' and I was like 'I'm Brooke Davis,' and he told me that 'I am here for Mr. McFadden.' So I walk outside, and it is Mouth's older brother's car. I get in the car, and there are some red roses and a card that says:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_These roses are so beautiful, _

_But not as beautiful as you._

So I'm sitting in the back of the car waiting to go to our destination, and we arrive at one of my favorite stores _Night's desires_. My driver turns around and gives me another card, and there is a fifty dollar bill in there with a note. _I know you love this store, so use it well._" Brooke said.

"I was just surprised that she went to a store that had undies and such, and all she got was the perfume I love so much." Mouth said with a smile.

"I get back in the car, and the driver gives me another card, and it says: _I hope you loved that treat because you know I have one that you will adore_, so I am trying to figure out where he is taking me until we make a stop in front of Karen's Café, and the driver opens my door and gives me a card that says: _Find Karen_, so I went in and talked to Karen, and she had a box wrapped, and I wasn't suppose to open it. I gave it to the driver, and we were on our way. He stopped at the Rivercourt, and I started to freakout cause he had red and white roses on the court, and he also had a picnic basket spread at the middle of the court." Brooke said, and she started to cry.

"I see Brooke in her gorgeous red dress. She looked so beautiful; that I couldn't talk at the moment that she walked up towards me."

"I was also speechless myself since he was in a nice black suit with a blue dress shirt underneath."

"I couldn't really speak, since I partially told her how I thought, so the first thing I said was that she looked amazingly gorgeous, so I asked her to sit down, and I took out her favorite meal, chicken alfredo, and the dessert I got her to get was her favorite chocolate chip pecan pie, and I told her that there is something I needed to tell her, so I told her that I like her really like her, and I felt really bad because she didn't say anything, so I figured she didn't feel the same…"

"But really all I had was food in my mouth. I looked at him and said I like you too a lot."

"I was really surprised, and I figured she would breakup with me a month later because I was too boring, but we stayed strong, so here we are now happily in love and together two and a half years!" Mouth said and kissed his crying girlfriend.

"I love you, Mouth!" Brooke said.

"I love you too!!" Mouth said and kissed him.

"Aww… I heard this story a million times, and I still cry!" Haley said, and she went to her two best friends, and hugged them, and she went back to Nathan's arms.

"Wow, that is an interesting story!!" Nathan said. "I'm glad you are together."

"Thanks, Nate!" They both said.

"Ok, enough of the crying; I have an idea. The Fall Carnival is here in town for the next few days; let's go!" Haley said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Brooke replied.

"I'm in, Mouth?" Nathan said.

"Of course!" Mouth said.

"Yay!" Haley said jumping up and down.

"Tutorgirl, I love you and your dorkiness!!" Brooke said.

"Hardy, har, har!" Haley said, and everyone laughed.

"Nathan, do you think I'm a dork?" Haley asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"Kinda, but you are my dork!" Nathan said.

"Good answer!" Haley said, and she gave him a real passion kiss.

-------23-------

A/n: Please review!! Ya'll rock with all the reviews! I know it is different for me to have Brouth, but I love Mouth, and he deserves a happy ending!! Please push the button and review!! I know you want to!!

**P.s. ****Princ3ss St3phii****, I'll be 17 in November!**


	16. The Carnival

1**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill or the songs; I just own the plot, the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream coming true…

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I had nine reviews last time thank you thank you thank you!! I have 105 reviews now!! Thank you!!! You have no idea how HAPPY ya'll make me!! Also if you subscribe to my story or favorite it thank you also!!!**

**Other news: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAYS to our very, very hott lover James Lafferty who is 22 as of the 25****th****, and Happy Belated Birthday to Hilarie Burton who turned 25 as of the 1****st**** , and another Happy Belated Birthday to Sophia Bush who is also turned 25 on the 8****th**

**I forgot I was only gonna do a nickname for Haley from Nathan which is Hales, so ignore it if I let someone else use it…**

**I'm at home with the effin chicken pox, and I don't wanna do summer reading, so I thought I would give ya'll the update that you've been waiting for… I really enjoy writing this.**

**-----23-----**

Last time on Boy Toy Auction… 

"_Ok, enough of the crying; I have an idea. The Fall Carnival is here in town for the next few days; let's go!" Haley said._

"_Yeah, let's do it!" Brooke replied._

"_I'm in, Mouth?" Nathan said._

"_Of course!" Mouth said. _

"_Yay!" Haley said jumping up and down._

"_Tutorgirl, I love you and your dorkiness!!" Brooke said._

"_Hardy, har, har!" Haley said, and everyone laughed._

"_Nathan, do you think I'm a dork?" Haley asked with the puppy dog eyes._

"_Kinda, but you are my dork!" Nathan said._

**-----23-----**

"_Good answer!" Haley said, and she gave him a real passion kiss._

"Aw… you are too cute… now break it up! I want to go to the carnival!" Brooke said acting like a little kid.

"Ok, Brookie Cookie, we go soon!" Haley said.

"Brookie Cookie?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, long story short Brooke loves her cookies!" Haley said.

"Yeah, um Haley and I have to go upstairs to freshen up. We will be back in a minute…" Brooke said taking Haley with her upstairs…

"Mouth or Nathan, will you guys do me a favor and take Scottie out to the backyard for me please?"

"Sure, I got him, Hales…" Nathan said.

"K, I owe you one!" Haley said and went upstairs where Brooke went.

Haley went into her bathroom and said, "Wow, I knew you were excited but not that excited."

"You know how we love our little town carnivals!!" Brooke replied.

"Yeah, I do!" Haley said, and they both started to laugh.

"Do you think I should change?" Haley asked.

"Nah, you look fine the way you are… Just put a little more make-up on, and brush through your beautiful auburn hair of yours, and you will look extra beautiful… Now me I will just do the same…" Brooke said.

"But not too much make-up k, Nathan once slipped out that he liked my natural look…" Haley said remembering when he told her.

Flashback 

_A month and a half ago…_

_Nathan came in the tutoring center with a frustrated look…_

"_What's the matter, Nate?" Haley asked._

"_It's just Courtney. She was getting all pissed cause I didn't notice she put all her make-up on…"_

"_Ah, the whole I'm making myself beautiful for you everyday, and you don't notice…"_

"_Yeah, why can't girls be more like you, and do the natural look… You have your natural look, and you still look beautiful…" Nathan said and fumbled as he said the end…_

_Haley just sat there and blushed, "Let's hit English, ok?"_

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah, I remember, and you called me freaking out when you got home…"

"Well my crush just told me he thought I was beautiful…"

"True!" Brooke said as she was putting her make-up on.

"Alright, we look hott; our boys are hott; now let's go be hott at the carnival!" Brooke said.

"Yes, let's!"

"Let's go, boys!" Brooke said as she went up to Mouth and gave him a simple kiss.

Haley walked up to Nathan, and he whispered in her ear, "You already looked great before; now you look even more beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Haley said and blushed. He gave him a sweet kiss on the lips…

"Ok, Hot Shot, can we all take your car, or do you want to do two cars?" Brooke asked giving him the puppy eyes.

"That must be where you got that from." Nathan said looking at Haley. "Yes, we can take my car, Brooke!"

"Yay!" Brooke jumped up and down.

Haley looked at Nathan said, "No, baby, she got that from me."

"Oh, really?" Nathan asked.

"Yup!" She said with a smirk. "Alright, who's ready to go?"

"We definitely are, Haley." Mouth said.

"Good, let's go!" Haley said, and she and Brooke ran excitedly to the car.

"They definitely love their carnivals?" Nathan asked Mouth.

"Oh yeah, they love them, and I'm always the one to take them. Now I have you, and you can protect her." Mouth said.

"Wait, protect who of what?" Nathan asked, but Mouth had already made his way outside to the car.

"Nate, are coming?" Haley asked.

"Yeah!" Nathan said and closed her front door. He climbed in his car, and he gave his girlfriend a smile.

As soon as he turned the radio on it was rap, and he knew Haley didn't like it, so he changed the channel, and he stumbled on… Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola  
"Oh my gosh, Haley, it's one of our songs!" Brooke exclaimed with joy. 

" 'I Want You' is one of your songs?" Nathan asked.

"Not like that."

"Remember how I told you I find them dancing to random songs… well anything Savage Garden they dance to…" Mouth said laughing, and Nathan joined them.

"Hey!" Haley said hitting his arm. "We love dancing to this song and having fun; thank you very much."

"Haley, I'm sorry! I think you dancing to that song is cute…" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, Scott, I bet you would rather watch us dance to it, and you wouldn't think that…" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I would!" Nathan said with a chuckle.

"We'll see about that… Ooh I want you, I dont know if I need you, But ooh Id die to find out, Ooh I want you, I dont know if I need you, But ooh Id die to find out!" Haley sang.

"What I bet you know the lyrics too; don't you??"

"Yeah, but you know I can't sing!" Nathan said.

"Oh, right…"

Flashback 

"_I'm bringing sexy back, Them other boys don't know how to act, I think you're special, what's behind your back?,So turn around and I'll pick up the slack" Nathan tried to sing the lyrics to "Sexyback." Nathan looked around and noticed that Haley wasn't there yet, and he continued to sing. "__Take 'em to the bridge, Dirty babe, You see the shackles, Baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, It's just that no one makes me feel this way." Nathan stopped when he heard someone clapping their hands behind him._

"_Nice job, Hot Shot or should I say Sexyback!" Haley said as she sat down at the docks!_

"_Can we just get to the tutoring please?" Nathan asked._

"_Sure!" Haley said laughing._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, Nate, 'Get Your Sexy on.'" Haley said and laughed.

"Anything for you, Hales!" Nathan said as they arrived at the carnival.

The two couples got out of Nathan's car, and they went to get their tickets.

"Hey, Gigi!" Haley said to the ticket teller.

"Oh, hey, Haley!"

"How many tickets, Hales?"

"Um, I'll pay for myself…"

"No, I got you. How many?"

"A lot… I'm sorry; it's just I love the carnival!"

"I will take fifty tickets!" Nathan told Gigi, and he paid for them, and also Brooke and Mouth got their tickets.

"Oh, Haley!" Gigi called after her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"They have _them_ this year!" Gigi said.

"Oh, damnit! Thanks for the heads up. See you later!" Haley said.

"Ok, Nathan, so you will know. Haley and I have our traditions at these, and that is we ride the carousel first…"

"What?"

"Don't worry you and Mouth don't have to go on. It's just ever since we became friends Brooke and I would always go on the carousel at the beginning… It will take five minutes." Haley said.

"Yeah, then we will separate, and you can have your Naley alone time! I promise!" Brooke said.

"A'ight be my guest!" Nathan said.

"Yay!" They shouted. Haley and Brooke gave the teller their tickets, and they rode the carousel, and the guys watched.

"Do they seriously do this every time?" Nathan asked Mouth.

"Yeah, they do… At first they made me go with them, till Fergie and Skills made them stop making me go on it."

"How'd they do that?" Nathan asked.

"Um, they threatened to take me away from them if I had to ride that again…" Mouth said, and they both laughed.

On the carousel, Brooke asked Haley, "Are you happy?"

"Very happy! You worry too much, Brookie! I am very happy!" Haley said that as she looked at Nathan and gave him a smile and a wave, and Nathan waved back at her.

"Good since you are happy; I am happy!!" Brooke said.

"Are you?" Haley asked.

"Hell yes I am!" Brooke said as she smiled and waved at Mouth, and he waved back at her.

"Aw… It looks like we have to get off now!" Haley said.

"Don't worry! We will have our Baley time later on!"

"Yay!" Haley said.

"Hey baby!" Brooke said as she went to Mouth and gave him a hug.

"Hey, babe!" Haley repeated to Nathan.

"Did you girls have fun?" Mouth asked.

"Yes, we did!" Haley said.

"Ok, the plan is we will go our separate ways for now, and we will call you later to see what's going on… Is that ok?"

"Yeah!" Haley and Nathan said.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Nathan asked.

"There is actually something I need to tell you." Haley said, and Nathan's smile went down. "Oh, don't worry it's nothing bad for you. It is just I have this really big fear of clown…" Haley said, and Nathan chuckled. Haley hit him on the arm. "Shut up! I have always hated them since I was a little girl! My older brothers Chris and Brian thought that it would be funny if a clown came up to me and teased me. Well, it wasn't funny at all. Let's just say a six-year-old me could run pretty far. My parents found me in those woods over there shivering!"

"Hales, I'm sorry… Is this what Mouth meant about protecting you?"

"Yeah, they always have to hide me when a clown comes!"

"Oh, don't worry I know just the way to do that!" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Now, that I told you that where to first?" Haley asked.

"Um, how bout towards the throwing games! I can win you a couple of things!" Nathan said as he put his arm around her.

"That sounds perfect!" Haley said.

**-----23-----**

"Mouth, I am worried about Haley!" Brooke said.

"Why? Because of the clowns??" Brooke nodded. "Nathan will protect her! He won't let anything happen to her! He really cares about her."

"Yeah, I guess! Ok, let's go get some cotton candy!"

"Yes, mam!" Mouth said, and he put his arm around her.

**-----23-----**

"Come on, Junk! You can get all those bottles!" Fergie said.

"Shut up, man!" Junk said.

"You got it, Junk!" Skills said.

"What's up guys?" Haley said as she and Nathan came up to them.

"Haley, get over here!" Fergie said as he pulled her in a hug. "I heard you did an awesome set of songs last night. I'm sorry I missed it!"

"Hey, I did it... Sorry.. Haley, I'm sorry I missed it too! You better do it again soon!" Junk said as he pulled her in a hug.

"It's ok guys. Hey, you know Nathan right? Nathan this the Rivercourts guys a.k.a. Fergie, Junk, and you know Skills."

"Sup, guys!" Nathan said.

"Hey, Nate, how's it going?" Fergie asked.

"Lately, it's been awesome!" Nathan said looking at Haley, and she blushed.

"Haley, is he treating you right cause we can go at it at him?" Junk asked.

"Yeah right, Junk, my mama can beat you up!" Fergie said.

"Yes, Nate has been a perfect gentlemen!" She said as she hugged him.

"Haley, where is my hug? You give all the fools the hug but not me?" Skills said.

"I'm sorry!" She said giving him a big hug. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes, ok we will see you later!" Skills said, and Fergie and Junk said bye!

"I didn't realize how protective they are over you!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I have known them pretty much all my life! Ok, let's see those skills of yours!" Haley said.

Nathan flexed, and he got his three balls. He threw the first ball at the five jugs, and all but two came down. The teller built it back up, so Nathan could try again. He threw his second ball and all but one came down, and Haley started to laugh. "Oh, are you laughing at me? Let me see you do better!" Nathan said as he gave her the last ball. Haley looked at the five jugs, and she threw the ball, and they all came down. She turned around to Nathan, and she smirked at him.

"Which one would you like?" The teller asked her.

"I will take the blue bear!" Haley said.

"Are you going to tell me how you did that?" Nathan asked.

"I told you I love carnivals! That was actually a lucky shot; I usually get them all but one like you did. I won this bear for you!" Haley said as she gave him the bear.

"Thank you!" Nathan said.

"Ok, this is the one I like!" Haley said as she came up to the one with the gun, and the plates that move… She gave the teller the tickets, and he gave her the goggles and a pellet gun, which had three pellets. She looked through the gun, and she shot all three plates! She turned around to an amazed Nathan.

"Which one would you like?" The teller asked.

"The blue monkey!" She replied.

"How?" Nathan asked.

"My dad and brothers taught me how to take care of myself with a gun. They wanted to make sure I could take care of myself. Plus I always used to play that Mario game with all those ducks! I hated those damn ducks!" Haley replied.

"Hales, you are amazing!" Nathan said.

"Thank you! How bout we go to one I know you will do well on!" Haley said as they went to the basketball one!

"Sup, Nathan and Haley!"

"Hey, Tim, why are you working here?" Nathan asked.

"My damn stepmom made me!" Tim said.

"Ah, Sherry! She is still the bitch!" Haley replied.

"As always! Nice bear, Nathan! Did Haley win it for you?" Tim teased.

"Shut up, Tim! Can I have my basketballs now?" Nathan asked.

"Here you go! Do your thang, man!" Tim said.

Tim gave Nathan the small basketballs, and Nathan got them in with ease!

"Which one would like?" Tim asked.

"Hales?" Nathan asked.

"The blue puppy!" Haley replied, and Tim gave it to Nathan.

"For you my lady!" Nathan said as he gave it to her.

"Thank you kind sir!" Haley said.

"See yah later, man!" Nathan said and gave him the man-hug.

"Haley, you coming to the dinner with the family?" Tim asked.

"Is _she_ going to be there?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry, I just really don't like your stepmom."

"Ah, it's ok… I don't know why she always makes fun of you. See you guys later!" Tim said.

Nathan and Haley left the basketball area.

Nathan asked, "You know Tim?"

"Yeah, he and Mouth are like some type of cousin, and we are semi-friends…" Haley replied.

"Hales…" Nathan said.

"Yeah…" She said, and Nathan kissed her.

"What was that for?" Haley asked.

"For being amazing and there was a clown near you!" Nathan said.

"Thank you! You really got the thing of clowns off my mind!" Haley said, and she gave him a sweet kiss, and he returned it.

"Well if that is what I have to do…" He kissed her again. "Sorry, there was another one!" Nathan said, and they laughed. "So where to next?" Nathan asked but was interrupted.

"Well, if it isn't Scott and Haley!" They heard a voice and turned around.

"Ryan, what the hell do you want?" Haley asked.

"What you will really be with him, but you won't be with me!" Ryan asked, and she could tell he had at least one or two beers.

"Ryan, you are drunk!"

"Answer me, Haley!" Ryan said with a harsher tone.

"Leave her the hell alone, Sellers!" Nathan said.

"Shut up, Scott! I am talking to Haley!" Ryan said.

"Nathan, it's ok. I can do this!" Haley said with a calm voice. "Just take two steps that way ok…" She said as he stepped back a little.

"Aw, are going to let little Haley take care of me!" Ryan said, and Haley slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryan asked.

"That was for being a jackass to Nathan and me." She said, and she slapped him harder. "That is just for thinking that I will putting out to anybody!" She yelled, and she kicked him in the dick. "That is just for being an all around jackass! Now leave me and Nathan the hell alone!" She yelled, and Ryan and buddies ran.

Nathan went up to her, and he put his arms around her! "Wow, Haley, you were awesome, and you were also really hott!!" Nathan said.

"I can't believe I did that! I wanted to do that so badly when he dumped me! I feel so much better!!" Haley said, and she got up on her toes and kissed Nathan, and he gladly returned it.

"So do you want to keep going?" Nathan asked, and she nodded.

They were walking, and they came upon the dunk tank, and Haley smirked, and she said, "Well, if it isn't a bitch in a tank!"

"Oh, hi Nathan and Heather! What are you doing with her?" Rachel asked.

"Her name is Haley, and she and I are happily together!!" Nathan said with a smile, and he put his arm around her.

"You didn't say anything about her earlier this week?" Rachel asked.

Haley got out of Nathan's arm and paid the teller for the three balls!

"Aw… is little Haley going to dunk me! Honey, I've seen you in gym class! I don't think it's going to happen!" Rachel said.

Haley smirked, and she threw the ball, and it hit square on the mark, and Rachel was dunked. "Gym is different than this!" Haley said. Rachel got back to where she was sitting, and Haley threw the ball on target, and Rachel went down again. "Nathan, do want a try at the bitch?" Haley asked.

"Nah, I will let you at her!" He said, and Haley turned around and hit the target again, and Rachel went down.

"Haley – 3; Rachel – 0!" Haley said with an evil laugh! "See yah, Raquel!" And she turned back to Rachel and flipped her off…

"Did I mention how hott you are looking?" Nathan asked, and he kissed her again.

"Mm… Wanna go to the cakewalk?" Haley asked.

"Sure!" Nathan said.

Nathan and Haley went to the cakewalk and gave the teller their tickets. They followed the number when the song was on, and when it was over Haley landed on twenty-three!

"23!" The teller said.

"Yay!" Haley cheered. Haley went to the cake table, and she picked out a pie.

"You know what they say about pie right?" Haley asked Nathan.

"No, what?" Nathan asked.

"They say you eat it when someone's karma is fixed!" Haley replied, and they both chuckled.

Nathan was about to kiss her till her phone rang!

You're my best friend  
and I love you, love you

_**and I love you love you  
Yes I do  
**__**You're my best friend  
and I love you, love you**_

and I love you love you  
Yes I do

"What's up, Tigger?" Haley asked.

"What's this I here about you beating up Ryan Sellers!" Brooke asked.

"How did you find that out?" Haley asked. She turned to Nathan and told him.

"Bevin called me and said that she heard from Teresa who heard it from one of his boys that you beat him up!"

"Yeah, it's true! You know how bad it was when he dumped me. Well, I put all that in there, and he asked me a really stupid question. He saw me and Nathan together, and thought that I put out to Nathan…"

"That jackass… let me at him!"

"It's ok, Brooke. I don't think we will have a problem with him for a while." Haley said with a smile.

"Ok, it is almost six do you wanna meet at the car, and we can go to the beach for a little while." Brooke asked.

"Yeah, that will be awesome! We will see you there at six!"

"K, love yah, Tutorgirl!"

"K, love yah, too, Tigger!"

"Bye!" They both said.

"So what's happening at six?" Nathan asked.

"We decided to meet at the car… Is that alright?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that is perfectly fine!"

"Yay! So do you wanna go to the Ferris wheel now?" Haley asked.

"Yeah!"

"Just promise me one thing! You will not act like Noah on this thing!"

"I promise, babe!" Nathan said, and he kissed her on the forehead, and they both smiled.

They headed to the Ferris wheel, and there wasn't too big of a line…

"You know what's always a good thing to do on a Ferris wheel that is also kind of cliché?"

"What?" Haley asked.

Nathan gave the teller the tickets, and they got on the Ferris wheel, and he turned to her and said, "This." And he kissed her. They started to have a full passion make-out session… Nathan started to lick her lips, and Haley gladly accepted it, and they massaged each other's tongue, and just enjoying each other and the moment, and the next thing they know the ride stops with them at the bottom, and people "oohing" at them.

"Ok, why don't you just mind your own business… ok?" Haley said, and everyone stopped surrounding them.

"Tutorgirl, I so saw that!! Look who's turning into me!!" Brooke said.

"I wouldn't go that far, Miss Caught half-naked in boys backseats!!" Haley said.

"Ok, that was so two years ago!"

"No, that was so two weeks ago at the Rivercourt!" Haley said, and they both started to laugh.

"Ok, Scott, give me the keys!"

"What, Brooke, I am not giving you my keys!"

"Nathan, trust her! She has had the same car for three year, and she still hasn't wrecked it. She is a totally safe driver when she has had nothing to drink, and I don't think she's had anything." Haley replied.

"Fine!" Nathan replied and gave Brooke her keys. Brooke and Haley both got in the front seat.

"You steal my car and my girl?" Nathan replied.

"Nathan, we are taking you to our secret place, ok?" Haley replied giving him the puppy eyes.

"Ok!" Nathan said.

"So did you notice who was in the dunk tank?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I saw Rach-ho… Mouth was able to get her dunked the last shot… What about you guys?" Brooke asked.

"Haley dunked her three times!" Nathan said.

"Oh my gosh, Haley, that is freaking awesome!" Brooke said.

"And, I kinda flipped her off when I left!" Haley said.

"You go, Tutorgirl! Ok, I saw your gifts… How many of them did you win, Haley?"

Haley looked back at Nathan, and he nodded for her to tell Brooke. "I won three out of the four!"

"Let me guess Nathan won the basketball toss; you won the pistol plate thingy and the jug thingy and what's the other one?"

"The cake walk and…" Haley stopped after she got distracted.

"Haley, what is it?"

"I just saw a soaking wet Rachel on the side of the rode with a flat tire!" Everyone started to laugh. "Good thing I won a pie at the cake walk!" Haley said, and Brooke laughed.

"Yes, I agree her karma is set and full!" Brooke said, and they laughed.

"Ok, wait you are taking us to the beach. Wait we can go to my beach house that we just passed. Where are we going?" Nathan asked.

"Hold your horses, Scott!" Brooke said.

"Ok, we're here!" Haley said.

"Wait are we at Tim's?" Nathan asked.

"No, they are next door… Brooke's parents and my parents bought us a beach house, and we happen to be next door to them. Us and Tim are the only ones that know about this place!" Haley said.

"Guys, we brought you out here to watch the sunset! It will set in like fifteen minutes, so let's go!" Brooke said as she went in the house. "Ok, we need towels, the radio on, food, and drinks!"

"Ok, here are some towels; I put our favorite station on; here are some cokes, and can someone order a pizza?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I would like… hold on one moment… does everyone like cheese and pepperoni?" Brooke asked, and everyone nodded. "One pepperoni and one cheese! Yeah, this is Brooke… oh hi Seth… yeah the beach house! K, we will be outside so jut go around the dock… bye." Everyone was just looking at her. "What? You know Seth; he's the one who always brings our pizza!"

"Oh, the hott surfer dude?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that's the one…" Brooke said.

"Don't worry he's not our types! He is always high and checking us out which makes it awkward, so we give the money to Mouth to pay for us!" Haley said to Nathan.

"I believe you!" Nathan said, and he kissed her forehead.

"Ok, the sun will set like in five minutes let's go!" Brooke said.

"Why is she so huge on the sunset?"

"We've always wanted to watch the sunset at the beach house with people we care about." Haley said taking his hand and heading towards the outside. "And plus it is super romantic and a turn on if you will do this."

"You know how I love sunsets!" Nathan said with a smile.

"Come on and lay with us!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, come on!" Mouth said.

Haley and Nathan lied right beside Brooke and Mouth, and they all watched the sunset. It was a very beautiful sunset with shades of purple, pink, light blue, yellow, orange, and red.

"Wow, I never realized how beautiful a sunset was…" Nathan said.

"Yeah, we love to watch them especially at this time of the year." Brooke said.

"Especially today, I am happy you could share this with us." Haley said, and gave a Nathan a sweet kiss, and she lied her head on his chest, and he put arm around her.

Everyone was in silence. Haley was lying on Nathan, and Brooke was lying on Mouth.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I have you pizzas!" Seth said.

"I got it!" Nathan said.

"Hey, Scott! It's $20.45, so Haley are you with Nathan now?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, she's with me. Brooke's with Mouth, and you have neither of them, so please leave keep the change." Nathan said.

"Bye, everyone!" Seth said, and he left.

"Nathan, can you help me in here for a moment?" Haley asked.

"Sure…" Nathan said. He went in the house and as soon as he shut the door Haley kissed him hard.

"What just happened?" Nathan asked after they broke away from each other.

"Thank you for taking care of Seth calmly!"

"Anything for you, Hales!" Nathan said, and he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Let's go; I'm starving." Haley said carrying the plates and forks.

Everyone ate and talked, and Brooke also thanked Nathan for getting rid of Seth.

They ate their pie, and they toasted it to Rachel, and to Haley who got her good karma that day.

They were listening to the "Random Channel" where they play whatever they want.

Brooke and Haley flipped out when they heard the song, and they grabbed their men to dance with them.

Go!!

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Everyone was laughing and having a great time.

Nathan looked at her in the eyes and asked, "Are you gonna be my girl?"

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, really!"

"I would love to!!" Haley said, and she gave him a huge passionate kiss!!

"Haley, what's up?" Brooke asked.

"I am Nathan Scott's girlfriend!!" She said, and Brooke gave her a huge hug!!

"Oh my gosh, this is so awesome for you, Tutorgirl!" Brooke said.

Haley turned to Nathan, and she put her arms around him, and she said, "Hell, yes it is!" Nathan kissed her, and Haley gladly kissed him back.

"Mouth, kiss me please!" Brooke said, and he kissed her, and all kissed their other by the moonlight.

**-----23-----**

**A/N: Yeah, I know that is has been a while… I am very sorry about that… if you read my other story you would have noticed that I have two summer reading books to start and do effin summaries on so I am sorry for the wait, and I gave you a super huge update!! Please review it took me forever to write!! It will make me very happy if you push the review button** **I am sorry if there are any mishaps; it is too long to check…. Please tell me what you think.**

**Song Credit: Savage Garden – "I want you", Justin Timberlake – "SexyBack", Weezer – "My Best Friend", Jet – "Are you gonna be my girl"**


	17. Monday morning

1**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill or the songs; I just own the plot, the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream coming true… I don't own the songs either…

A/n: Thank you so much for my reviews!! Y'all bring joy to my inbox… Just kidding to me of course!! I'm sorry that I have become the lazy/take-forever-to-update kind of writer… ok I am very happy that you loved the carnival scene!! My last one was very, very long, but today it is just long… I have decided not to do the last time on episodes anymore, but I might go back if you want me too… Ok, I like finishing days up so this chapter will be the next day with a lot of fun flashbacks!! Sorry for the late update!!

-----23-----

_Nathan looked at her in the eyes and asked, "Are you gonna be my girl?"_

"_I would love to!!" Haley said, and she gave him a huge passionate kiss!!_

Haley woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She was really happy with what happened last night. She looked at the clock, and it was six. She had over an hour to get dressed. She went and got in the shower. She was out fifteen minutes later, and she got up to call Brooke, and it took her a while to pick up.

"Morning, Tutorgirl!" an exhausted Brooke said.

"Morning, did you just wake up?" Haley asked.

"No, I just haven't had my morning coffee yet, and I am wiped from yesterday!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, yesterday was fun!" Haley said remembering last night.

_Flashback_

_Haley and Brooke were laughing and joking around with their boyfriends till one of their favorite songs came on._

_What an amazing time_

_What a family_

_How did the years go by_

_Now it's only me_

"_Oh, my gosh, Haley, dance with me!" Brooke said as she calmed down a little bit._

"_Hell yes!" Haley said as the laughed and danced._

_Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car_

_A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake_

_What if they say that you're a climber_

_Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone_

_Who really cares, cause it's your life_

_You never know, it could be great_

_Take a chance cause you might grow_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

"_As you can see they love Gwen Stefani!" Mouth said._

"_Yeah, I've noticed." Nathan said with a chuckle. He was just smiling up at them while they danced._

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Take a chance you stupid hoe_

_Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself_

_You know it all by heart_

_Why are you standing in one place_

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish_

_Your moment will run out_

_Cause of your sex chromosome_

_I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)_

_Life is short, you're capable_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_(Uh-huh, hu-huh)_

_Look at your watch now_

_You're still a super hot female_

_You got your million-dollar contract_

_And they're all waiting for your hot track_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting_

_What you waiting for_

_The girls continued to dance and laugh for most of the night…_

_End Flashback_

"Haley, I gotta go get ready!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, me too! See yah in a little bit, Tigger!" Haley said.

"Yeah, see yah soon!" Brooke said, and they hung up.

Haley looked through her closet to figure out what to wear to look nice for Nathan. She decided on a simple brown v-neck sweater with some clothes/bros jeans Brooke made especially for her. She was about to dry her hair until she heard a familiar ring tone…

_This is 10 luck  
20 skill  
15 concentrated power of will  
5 pleasure  
50 pain  
And a 100 reason  
To remember the name_

"Morning, Nathan!" Haley said with a big smile.

"Morning, what up, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"I am just getting ready…" Haley said.

"Cool, when do you want me to pick you up?" Nathan asked.

"Is 7:30 or you can come by earlier, and I can feed you?" Haley asked.

"Is 7:15 ok?" Nathan asked, and Haley chuckled.

"That's what I thought! See you soon, Nate!" Haley said.

"Yeah, I will be there in a little bit, Hales!" Nathan said, and they hung up.

Haley walked to her sterio system and turned on her radio, and The Veronica's "4ver" was on.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

Haley sang, and she dried her hair, and she brushed it out a little and let her soft curls fall. Her hair looked natural looking, but it still looked great. She put on her make-up and made as natural as possible since that's how he liked it. She walked in her bedroom and noticed that it was 7:05, and she had to start making breakfast…

She was humming to herself, and she heard a knock and a familiar deep voice…

"Hales!" Nathan yelled.

"In the kitchen, Nate!" Haley yelled back.

"Hey, Hales!" Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Mm.. Hey! Would you like some coffee?" Haley asked.

"Yes, please!" Nathan said sweetly.

"How would you like it?" Haley asked.

"Black, I need to make sure I stay awake in class today!" He chuckled.

Haley set down his coffee and asked, "Did you not sleep ok?"

"Not really, I guess I just got used to waking up to a beautiful girl in my arms!" He said smiling up at her, and she blushed.

Haley turned the stove top off, walked up to him, and said, "I missed you, too!" She gave him a sweet but passionate kiss, and he happily kissed her back.

When they pulled apart, Haley went to get the rest of their breakfast. "Ok, I have scamble eggs, bacon, sausage, and some pancakes… What would you like?"

"All of the above! I'm starving!" Nathan said, and she chuckled.

Haley brought over their meals and said, "Here you go, handsome!"

Nathan smiled, "Thank you, gorgeous!" He took a bite of his food, and his smile grew. "This is delicious, Hales!"

"I know!" Haley said cockily, and Nathan smirked.

"Look who's the confident one now!" Nathan said, and they both smiled.

They for a little while, and they flirted some more.

"A'ight, you ready, Hales?" Nathan asked as they finished.

"They don't call me Tutorgirl for nothing!" She said as she took off her apron and hung it on the hook. "Hold on a minute; I have to feed Scottie for a minute…" She said.

Haley grabbed a cup of his dog food, and went out the back door, and a happy dog came towards her.

"Hey, Baby! You hungry?" Haley asked him.

"Bark, bark!" Scott replied, and she put the food in his bowl.

"That's what I thought… Here you go sweet boy! I will see you later! I love you!" Haley said as she pet him a little bit and gave him a sweet kiss.

Haley went back inside, and Nathan said, "I bet he was happy to see you!"

"You know it! A'ight let's go I don't wanna be late!" Haley said.

"Yes, mam!" Nathan said as he followed her through her house. They went out the door, and Nathan openned her door for her, and said, "You look really nice today, Hales!"

"Thanks!" She replied, and he nodded. He shut her door and ran over to his side.

He drove off, and he started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about last night!" Nathan replied.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking about." Haley said remembering.

_Flashback_

_Haley and Nathan were walking down the beach, and Haley was still freakin out._

"_Nathan, are you sure? I mean are you sure you wanna be with me? I am just little Haley James…aka Tutorgirl!" Haley asked._

_Nathan stopped walking and starred at her, and he looked into her chocolate eyes with his cobalt ones and said, "Am I sure? Let me think about that… of course I wanna be with you… Who wouldn't! And maybe your innocent Tutorgirl charm is what got me to liking you! I like you spirit when you are around me. How you can just let me bitch and moan about my dad… How you can not press judgement… especially when I took those pills and was a complete dumbass, and all you did was make me promise never to do again and a small slap…I like you, Haley James. Not some hoe, like Rach-hoe but you!" _

_Haley just looked in eyes, and she leaned up, and she gave him a huge passionate kiss. Nathan lifted her up a little, so I would be a little easier. They pulled apart, and she said, "I was hoping you would say that…" Nathan lifted her up some more, and Haley screamed, "Nathan Scott, don't you dare! Put me down, now!"_

_Nathan was in knee deep of water and said, "Well, if you insist!" He said with a playfull smirk, and he was going to let go when Haley pulled him in with her…They started to play around by splashing water at each other, and dunking each other, and they both got out of the water, and they lay down on the beach._

"_I can't believe you did that!" Haley said with a pout._

"_Me? You were the one who pulled me in with you!" Nathan pouted back._

"_Well, karma's a bitch!" She said with a smirk._

"_How does karma feel about me doing this?" Nathan said with a smirk as he tickled her…_

"_NO, NO, Nate, STOP!" Haley yelled._

"_Not until you say that Nathan Scott is the hottest guy on earth, and you are sorry!" Nathan said as he tickled her some more._

"_Ok, ok. Nathan Scott, is hottest guy on earth, and I'm sorry!" She said._

"_You think I'm hot, Hales?" Nathan asked with a smirk._

_Haley blushed, and she said with confidence, "Baby, you have no idea!" She said as she stood up, and started to walk away till Nathan pulled her towards him, and gave he a passionate kiss that made he knees go weak. _

"_Good, because I think you are drop dead gorgeous!" He said with a smile._

_She blushed, and she gave him a sweet kiss, and they walked back to the others._

_End Flashback_

"I still can't believe you threw me in!" Haley pouted.

"But you did get me back by pulling me with you!" Nathan said.

Haley starts to laugh and says, "Yeah, I did!" and Nathan starts to laugh with her.

"So do you have to tutor now?" Nathan asked.

"No, why?" Haley asked innocently even though she knew why…

Nathan parked his car at the school, and he took off his seatbelt, and Haley did the same. He leaned over to her and said, "This!" and he kissed her; she kissed him back, and they continued to make-out till Haley realized where they were.

"Nathan, we can't do this here!" Haley said.

"Why not? We are in the privacy of my own car, and the windows are tinted…" Nathan said.

"Good point…" Haley said, and she kissed him. They were making out till they heard someone knocking on Haley's door.

Haley got her window down, and it was Brooke. "Brooke, what's up?" She asked.

"I just thought you should know that it's past eight, and the first bell will ring in like five minutes. Carry on!" Brooke said and left.

"I guess we better make an appearance!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I guess so, but, Nathan, there is something you should know. I am not a big fan of PDA, but, of course, holding hands is ok. I just don't like when people make-out in front of others. Like a sweet kiss is fine… Are you mad?" Haley rambled.

"No, it's ok… It's just going to be hard to resist this!" He said pointing to himself…

"No, Honey, it's going to be hard resisting this!" Haley said pointing to herself.

"Touché!" Nathan said as he got out of his seat and got his backpack. Haley got out and put her messenger bag over her arm.

"You ready?" Nathan asked her.

"Of course!" Haley said as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze, and he bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

**-----23-----**

**A/n: So… Hate it? Like it? Please tell me what you think… ok if you give me some good comments I will try and update soon, but I have a history report that I have to start on… R any of you from Utah that would love to tell me stuff about the Ute Indians?? So I have another question for you… "****What you waiting, What you waiting, What you waiting, What you waiting, What you waiting for? Tick-tock, tick-tock, Tick-tock, tick-tock, Take a chance my lovely writers and review! **

**Song credit: Gwen Stefani – "What are you waiting for?"; Fort Minor – "Remember the Name"; The Veronicas – "4ever" Gwen Stefani – "What are you waiting for?"**

**Please review!**


	18. Nothing else matters

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill or the songs; I just own the plot, the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream coming true… I don't own the songs either…**

**A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews!! They make me soo happy!! I am going to try to update one story a weekend and switch each story… ok if you subscribe to me and received a chapter from a long time ago I'm just changing the name, and I realized that I didn't change the when he went up to her for help, so I'm gonna put it fixed in another chapter…**

**----23----**

"_You ready?" Nathan asked her._

"_Of course!" Haley said as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze, and he bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead._ She said that she was ready, but she really wasn't she was more nervous as hell.

Haley and Nathan started to walk from the parking lot to the quad where everyone chilled before school. They saw their friends, and they walked over toward them with eyes of almost everyone on them.

"Why do I feel like I'm in one of those dreams when I'm naked in the middle of quad except that no one is laughing?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That is what everyone did when I hung out with you and Mouth, and when I started to date Mouth, but screw them that is what I say!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, except I feel like a fish in fish bowl… How do I get them to stop?" Haley asked.

"Want me to go beat up for you?" Nathan asked.

"That's really nice of you, but nah, too bloody…" Haley said.

"I have an idea…" Brooke said as she got on the top of the table. "Everybody, listen up! Didn't your mothers ever tell you not to stare because it's impolite, and guess what it is. Does my friend Haley have any parts of her body falling off or is she not wearing any clothes? No, she has her clothes on, and all her body parts are right on the same places. So how bout all you mind you own damn business, and leave them the hell alone!" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke, I wish you didn't do that, but I'm glad you did." Haley said as she pulled Brooke in for a hug.

"Hey, remember I am you best friend, and I will always be there for you!" Brooke said.

"And I am yours, and I will always be there for you!" Haley said as they hugged again.

They were about to sit down, and the bell rang.

"Great… now I have to worry about the tension through the halls…" Haley sulked.

"Hales, you got me, so don't worry about them… I'll beat them up for you… or if they don't like then like Brooke said screw them…" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I like you, and you like me, and nothing else matters…" Haley said with a smile

"K, good!" Nathan said and kissed her forehead. "We better head in. I don't want Tree Hill's favorite Tutorgirl to get into trouble…"

They walked into the school, and as Haley thought they had their little cliques, and they saw them and were whispering, which got on Haley's nerves…

They reached Haley's locker, and Nathan noticed that she tensed back up, and he said, "Remember we like each other, and nothing else matters…" and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Nathan! You better get to practice. I don't want Whitey and the team pissed off at you." Haley said as she pulled away from his hug.

"Tutorgirl, we better go; we don't want Mrs. Evans on our asses almost being late again." Brooke said in an annoyed tone.

"So I will see you later?" Nathan asked.

"Of course! Bye, see yah later!" Haley said as she and Brooke went to Trig.

As soon as they reached class the room became really quiet, and Mrs. Evans wasn't in there at the time, so Brooke decided to speak up, "I know what you bitches are talking about. Remember what I said this morning! Mind you OWN DAMN business… And don't start any nasty, untrue rumors around either, and fyi, I have dirt on almost every single one of you; when I find out one of you started one; then I will pass around something that's true." Brooke said.

"Is there a problem here?" Mrs. Evans said as she entered the room.

"No, no problem. We just don't understand number twenty-three!" Brooke said.

**----23----**

Nathan got in the locker, and all the boys started to cheer.

"What the hell is with the cheers?" Nathan asked.

"For laying the unlayable…" Vegas said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Uh, didn't you lay Haley James aka Virgin Mary?" Vegas asked.

"It is not like that man. I like her, and we aren't hook-up buddies if that is what you mean… Who the hell did you get this from?"

"Ryan!" Vegas said.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Nathan said as he stepped on the bench. "Hey, everyone, for you information, I am dating Haley James. It's not like my lay 'em and leave 'em bit. We like each other, and if you don't like that, then whatever that's your choice… Now, whatever the hell you heard from Ryan was false. He was just pissed off that Haley kicked his ass last night. If I hear that any of you spread anything, you won't play on this team…" Nathan said angrily and left for the court.

**----23----**

The rest of the day went the same with silent rooms or gossiping rooms…

Haley headed over to her table outside, and she sat down and laid her head down.

"You ok, Hales?" Nathan said as he sat down.

"Every time I walk into a classroom; it gets extremely quiet… Brooke had to scream at my Trig and English class this morning… I hate all of this, but I don't hate being with you!" Haley said.

"Yeah, this morning I found out that Ryan is trying to spread a rumor around, but I threatened the guys if they said anything that they won't be able to play anymore…" Nathan said.

"He's not here today. He's in my Anatomy Class, and he didn't show up… so he's last of our worries for today… but today is about you and me not all the bitches at this school… and nothing else matters…"

"Nothing else matters!" Nathan repeated, and he kissed her, and she kissed him back.

**----23­----**

**A/n: So… hate it? Like it? Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. I was suppose to write this Saturday, but I didn't have any inspiration… This isn't my favorite chapter cause of bitches and stuff, but I hope you liked it. Please review!! **


	19. Howwl

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill or the songs; I just own the plot, the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream coming true… I don't own the songs either…**

A/n: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry you guys!! I am home sick with a bad cold, so I figured instead of reading stories that I better update before all of bitch slap me for taking so long!

If any of you read my "Welcome to the Monster Match" story and reviewed thank you so much! Most of them are really sweet except one but she has a right to her own opinion… ok and for a repeat, Haley is keeping her innocent Tutorgirl look ok which means no sex, but that doesn't mean they can't do other so just stay with me!!

----23----

"_Nothing else matters!" Nathan repeated, and he kissed her, and she kissed him back._

"Haley, you ok?" Brooke asked as she and Mouth sat down.

"Yeah, I guess that I'm feeling better… Thank you, Brooke, for what you've done today!" Haley said.

"Aw, anything for you Tutorgirl!" Brooke said as she and Haley hugged.

"What up, Gs?" Tim asked as he sat down.

"Just damn drama…" Nathan said.

"Don't worry about it! They will get on with their lives by at least next week." Tim said.

"Thanks, Tim!" Haley said with a smile.

"Of course! So did you guys have as much fun as I had last night?" Tim asked.

They started to remember from the night before.

_Flashback_

_It was peaceful that night. It was just the four of them laying on the beach watching the moon and stars._

"_The moon looks so pretty tonight!" Brooke said in a dreamily tone._

"_I know what you mean. I feel like I'm about to hear a werewolf or something howl at it!" Haley said, and they laughed._

_Right on cue they heard a "Howwwl!" _

"_What the hell?" Haley asked as she leaned up and looked behind her, and she saw a familiar face._

"_What you were the one who said it?" _

"_Tim, what are you doing here?" Haley asked._

"_I had enough of the step-monster for the rest of the day, and I heard music from next door when I got in, and I figured that you and Brooke were home!" Tim said._

"_That's why I recognize this place. Tim's is next door." Nathan replied._

"_Yup! Tim, come lay down with us!" Brooke said._

"_I will in one sec; my date will be out here shortly!" Tim said with a smile._

"_Your date?" Nathan asked._

"_Remember at the auction someone bought me. Well, this time it wasn't a mother. I put on the Tim true charm, and we had a great time last night! Here she comes now!" Tim said as he outstretched his hand, and everyone leaned up to see who Tim's date was._

"_Gigi, I think you know everyone here!" Tim said._

"_Hey, Gigi, I can tell you had fun the rest of the night!" Haley said._

"_I did! After Tim's step-monster let us off, we went on the rides, and he won me a few teddy bears!" Gigi said as they lay down next to them. _

"_Tim, I didn't know that you had it in you!" Nathan said._

"_Yeah, it's just something I try to put up for the boys, so they won't think I'm gay…" Tim said._

"_Hate to say it, Tim, but they do…" Brooke said. _

"_But don't worry about that. I'm sure a couple public make-out sessions in the hallway won't cure." Gigi said with a smug smile._

"_That sounds perfect!" Tim said as he gave her a kiss on the head._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, last night was a great night!" Nathan agreed.

"Where's Gigi?" Haley asked.

"Mrs. Carter had to talk to her about some yearbook stuff, and she said to go ahead, and she would find me, and yes, Brooke, I asked her if she was absolutely sure, and she said to go before she changed her mind!" Tim said.

"Nice work, Tim." Brooke said.

"Hey, guys!" Gigi said from behind them.

"Hey!" They all replied.

"Haley, are you ok? I heard some bitches talk today, and I almost yelled at them, but Dr. Shields walked into the room, and you know how scary he is?" Gigi said.

"Yes, I do!" Haley said.

"Well, he saw them gossiping, and they forgot to take their gum out for the third time, so he put a funny picture of them, and they have to write one thousand lines saying 'I will not chew gum in Mrs. Shields class again, but if I do, I'll have to write five thousand lines.'" Gigi said, and they all laughed.

"Are you serious? Who were the stupid skanks?" Haley asked.

"Rachael, Adrian, and Caroline! I don't think I ever really laughed that hard in a classroom in a long time!" Gigi said, and they all laughed.

"What have we learned today kiddies?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, don't chew gum?" Nathan asked.

"Don't get caught? Mouth asked.

"No, well, kind of true, but the real thing is payback is a bitch, and don't be stupid by chewing gum in the gum police's room because he can catch you!" Brooke said, and everyone laughed, and the bell rang.

"I think I'm just going to go home or get an extra shift at work!" Haley replied.

"Haley? Why?"

"It's Monday, and all I have it two study halls, and my tutee isn't here today, so I'm just gonna go to the café…" She said.

"Hales, are you sure?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, you are going to miss our make-out display!" Tim said.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like being here when I don't have to! Stop worrying; I'm fine!" Haley said.

"Tutorgirl, I'll come visit you at work, and we can go chill ok; all of us can!" Brooke said.

"K, that sounds great. I should get off by five!" Haley said.

"Love you!" Brooke said as she hugged her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Now go before Dr. Jackson gets mad at you for being late!" Haley said.

"Yes, mam. See you later!" Brooke and Mouth said.

"Bye, Haley!" Tim and Gigi said.

"Nathan, you go too! Mr. Sybert was being an ass today, so you might want to go!" Haley said.

"How are you going to get there?" Nathan asked.

"I usually walk. I'll be fine. Plus I jog a lot, so I'll be fine! Stop worrying!" Nathan said.

"I care about you, Hales, of course, I'm going to worry!" Nathan said, and he gave a Haley a sweet kiss. "I'll see you later at your house?"

"Of course!" She said, and they hugged, and the tardy bell rang.

"Don't worry about the bell. It will just be thirty minute tardy, and I can deal with that!" Nathan said.

"K!" Haley said.

"Be carefull!" Nathan said.

"I will!" Haley said, and she felt her pocket vibrate. "It's from Tim. He says that Ryan is in class, so I won't have to worry bout him, and don't get into it with him."

"I won't! He said.

"Promise?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"Promise!" He said.

"No go! As your tutor talking here, you can't miss history class!" She said.

"K, be careful! Make sure you look at both sides of the road before crossing, and no talking to strangers!" Nathan said.

"I promise!" Haley said, and Nathan kissed her on her forehead, and he started to walk to class.

Haley started to walk, and she looked back, and she saw Nathan watching her, and she kept walking. _Nathan Scott, I am so falling for you!_ She thought with a sigh.

----23----

A/n: So Hate it? Like it? Hate me? Ok, I have missed the past couple days of school, so I'm going to have a hell of a lot on Monday and Tuesday, so I won't get to update during the week, but I will try that weekend, and I might be going to a football game that I've been dying to go to, but I will ud just for you guys, and it's my birthday Tuesday, so I hope you liked it, and please review!!


	20. Movie Night

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill or the songs; I just own the plot, the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream coming true… I don't own the songs either…**

**Hey girlies, I promised you a chapter, and guess what you got one … Last week was kind of like hell… I had so much homework and on my birthday I had to take the ASVAB test (the one to see if you can be in the army)… plus a hell of a lot of homework. thank you HJS-NS-23 for the birthday greetings. It's kind of sad. I turned seventeen on Tuesday and I didn't even go see a rated r movie… yet… enuff of my ramble here's the chapter…**

**----23----**

_Haley started to walk, and she looked back, and she saw Nathan watching her, and she kept walking. Nathan Scott, I am so falling for you! She thought with a sigh._

Haley got to work, and Karen was also worried about her, and Haley told her that she was fine, and Karen let her get an extra shift. Haley was very busy working all day, which was good for Karen and Haley, since all the gossip got out of her head, and some cash got in her pocket.

It was finally a little after five, and the dinner rush didn't come in for another hour, so all Haley could do was wait for Brooke to come and pick her up.

Haley had her back to the front door, and she heard the door open, and she turned with a smile, and it wasn't exactly the person that she had in mind.

"You're not Brooke!" Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah, I would hope not. Brooke definitely doesn't have anything on me!" Nathan said with a smirk.

Haley walked to him, and Nathan pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you this afternoon!"

Haley pulled back a little, so she could look into his eyes, and she said, "I missed you too," and she leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'm here now!"

"Yes, you are! Are you ready to go?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, just hold on one sec," Haley said.

Haley pulled from Nathan, and she went through the back to the kitchen where Karen was. "Hey, Karen, thank you for the extra shift today. My ride's here, so I'm gonna go," Haley said.

Karen pulled Haley in for a hug and said, "You're welcome, so I will see you on Wednesday right?"

"Yeah, see you Wednesday," Haley said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and went out the door.

"Let's go!" Haley said as she caught up to Nathan.

He took her hand, and they went outside to his car. "Brooke asked me to ask you what movie you wanted to get."

"Um, we're good with that subject. I served the end of the lunch rush, and I got like twenty dollars in tips, so I bought the best movie, and don't worry it's not a chick flick!" Haley said.

"What did you get?" Nathan asked.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry I'm sure you will love it," Haley said with a giggle. "So tell me, how did you get Brooke to let you pick me up?"

"It was easy. I was um worried about you, and I kept um bugging her a lot during French wondering if she thought you were ok, and she got a little angry, and I begged her to let me pick you up, and she said fine as long as I shut the hell up because it made her worry more."

"Aw, you were worried about me…" Haley said as she bashed her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, I couldn't really concentrate at all…" Nathan said.

"Don't worry; I am fine now. I promise, and as your girlfriend, that is so sweet that you worried about me, but as your tutor, you need to make sure you pay attention in class!" Haley said.

"Don't worry. We did nothing in Mademoiselle White's class, and in Coach Sybert's, we watched a movie, and he said we didn't have to pay attention." Nathan said.

"Ah, that makes me feel better!" Haley said as they pulled up to her house, and she saw a lot of cars up front. "I see Brooke decided to invite the whole gang."

"Yeah, it's movie night, so we need a couple extra people," Nathan said as he turned to her.

"But that means no privacy for us," Haley said innocently.

"Ok, I'll kick them all out of the house," Nathan said, and Haley laughed.

"No, you don't have to do that. Can you tell if anyone's looking out the window?" Haley asked.

"No, why?" He looked out to the window, and he turned back to her, and she gave him a very passionate kiss, and he happily kissed her back with as much passion. He pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. His tongue touched her lip, and she gladly opened her mouth, and both of their tongues fought for dominance. They finally pulled apart when air became a problem.

Haley looked out the car window to see Brooke peaking through the window, and she started to giggle, and Nathan joined her. "I think we just got caught again." She said.

"Remember, my windows are tinted, Hales." Nathan said, and she started to chuckle.

"Well, in that case…" Haley pulled him in for another passionate make-out session, and they were satisfied till they got interrupted.

"Ok, Nathan, you got your Haley-time, and we want ours." Brooke shouted at him.

"What if I don't wanna?" Nathan whispered.

"Better do it, before Brooke goes ballistic." Haley said.

"Fine, Brooke." Nathan said as he opened his door.

"Hey, Tigger!" Haley said as she got off his lap.

"Don't hey, Tigger, me! Now give me hug; I was worried about you!" Brooke said.

Haley hugged Brooke and said, "I'm sorry I made you worry, but I am fine. I just needed to clear my head," Haley said.

"Good, I'm glad; now, you and I are going to discuss that little make-out session I witnessed." Brooke said with a sly smile.

"Don't worry; we will." Haley said as the three of them walked inside.

"Hey, everyone!" Haley said as she saw Tim, Gigi, Bevin, Skills, and Mouth. They were all surrounded around Haley's family's entertainment system, Tim and Gigi on the love seat. Skills and Bevin on one couch, and Brooke and Mouth settled on the beanbags which left the big comfy couch for Haley and Nathan.

"Haley!" Everyone shouted.

"Don't worry; I'm fine. Now, how did the PDA go, Tim?" Haley asked.

"It went really well. Everyone was in the hall, and I pulled Gigi here in for a long make-out session." Tim said, and Gigi just hid herself into the Tim's side.

"Yeah, everyone was freaking about it in government, so you don't have to worry about them talking about you anymore! Tim and I are all the rage right now!" Gigi said.

"That's right, Babe!" Tim said as he pulled Gigi in for a sweet kiss.

"Shorty, are you sure you are ok?" Skills asked.

"Thank, Skills, but I'm fine! Trust me!" Haley said.

"So what movie did you get?" Mouth asked.

"One of the best movies ever, and it's not _The Notebook _either." Haley said as she put it in the dvd player without everyone seeing it.

"Nice, you picked _Transformers_!" Nathan said as Haley snuggled up to him.

"Wait, we are missing something!" Haley said as she got out of Nathan's arms and into the kitchen.

"Ok, we got the popcorn, chocolate, the sodas, chips, so what are we missing?" Brooke asked.

"Easy, ice cream!" Haley said as she came in with two types of ice cream, and six bowls and spoons, and she set them on the table, and she got back in Nathan's arms.

"Is everyone settled?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, play the movie!" Brooke said.

They were in the middle of the movie, and Nathan looked at Haley, and she was happily watching the movie, and the light of the movie was lighting up her face, and he thought _I'm falling for you, Haley James._

**----23----**

**So Hate it? Like it? Please tell me your thoughts!!**


	21. Transformers

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill or the songs; I just own the plot, the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream coming true… I don't own the songs either… I don't own Transformers either only the dvd.**

A/n: Ok I am so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooooooooooooo, sooooooooooo, sooooooo, sooooo, sooo, soo, so sorry that I haven't updated in a month. I had a Christmas play that I sang a solo for, Christmas concert with the school choir the next week, and this week was my effin semester exams and they sucked!!! Better news I'm on Christmas break through the sixth, so I will be able to update more than twice!!! And thank you Princ3ss St3phii for the birthday greeting!

**A/n****2****: Those of you probably know this, but Fanfic's best smut writer Ophelia Naley23Addict passed away! And she was my favorite writer also. It broke my heart when I found that she had died. I just want to say that this chapter and the rest of this story is dedicated to her! RIP Ophelia you are greatly missed!! **

Bold line movie lines from imdb . com 

----23----

Haley woke the next morning with a smile on her face and a headache, and she looked down and saw that she was under her covers, and she didn't know exactly how she got there. Brooke was sleeping heavily right beside her, and Haley didn't want to wake her up, so she grabbed her phone, and she went in the next room.

"_Morning, Beautiful, how are you today?" Nathan asked._

"Good. I'm just not exactly sure how I got in my bed last night, and I'm have a huge headache," Haley said.

"_Oh, you don't remember what happened last night?" Nathan asked._

"Should I be worried?" Haley asked.

"_Well…"_

_Flashback_

"_Sweet, here's my favorite part!" Haley exclaimed as she grabbed the popcorn dish. _

_**Jazz: What's crackin' little bitches?  
Optimus Prime: My first lieutenant. Designation; Jazz.  
Jazz: This looks like a cool place to kick it!  
Sam Witwicky: What is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?  
Optimus Prime: We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web.**_

_Everyone laughed. _

"_But if I hear you guys say that. I will hurt you," Haley said._

"_With what? Your little body and all?" Nathan said._

"_Uh, Tim should I tell him, or will you tell him?" Haley asked, and Tim nodded._

"_You know my brother Andrew right?" Nathan nodded. "You know that he has that monstrous bruise on his stomach right?" Nathan nodded. "Remember how he told us that one of his buddies punched him in his stomach? Well, it was actually Miss Haley James." Tim said._

"_Seriously?" Nathan asked._

"_Yeah, he said I was Grade A Class of meat, and also said he was the same, so we should sleep together, and he tried also with one of those Fresh Prince lines, so I punched him and told him if he ever spoke like that to me again that I would make sure to go much lower next time!" Haley said with a smile._

"_That's our, Baby James!" Skills said._

_More throughout the night they were still eating and stuffing their faces as much as they could, but they knew they would regret it later._

_**Optimus Prime: Autobots, roll out. **_

"_Hey, that's my line!" Skills replied, and everyone laughed._

_**Agent Simmons: She's a criminal. And criminals are HOT! **_

_They were in the middle of the movie, and Nathan looked at Haley, and she was happily watching the movie, and the light of the movie was lighting up her face, and he thought I'm falling for you, Haley James._

_**Bumblebee: Permission to speak, sir?  
Optimus Prime: Permission granted, old friend.  
Sam Witwicky: You speak now?  
Bumblebee: I wish to stay with the boy.  
Optimus Prime: If that is his choice.  
Sam Witwicky: Yes. **_

_Nathan looked down at her again, and he noticed that her breathing started to even out. 'She is definitely out!' He thought to himself. _

"_Hey, Guys, Hales is out, so I'm just going to take her to bed," Nathan whispered._

"_I hope you don't plan to join her?" Skills whispered._

"_No, I will be a perfect gentleman," Nathan whispered._

"_Good, because I'm going to join her in a little bit," Brooke said. "Hales, will kill one of us if we don't put all of this up! I'll do it, and everyone else can go home to sleep, but can someone go check on Scottie please?" _

"_Sure, Brookie, I will," Bevin said. "Aw, I love Scottie!" _

"_Uh, you do that, Babe. I'll just stay and help Brooke," Skills said._

"_Scared aren't you?" Nathan asked. _

"_Yup!" Skills said as he picked up the ice cream._

_Nathan lifted and held Haley like he did his mother's favorite China. He held her gently and possessively. He reached her bed, and he noticed that someone already turned down her sheets. He placed her down like she was the most delicate thing that he ever touched._

"_Haley James, you have made me crazy, crazy for you," Nathan whispered to her._

"_I'm crazy for you too," Haley mumbled as she turned over._

_Nathan tucked her in, and he kissed her forehead. _

"_Night, Hales," Nathan said as he closed her door._

_End Flashback_

"… _of course not, you fell asleep in my arms, and I just carried to your bed,"_

"Ow, I have a sugar hangover," Haley told him as she rubbed her head.

"_A sugar hangover?" he asked._

"Yeah, Brooke and I get them all the time on movie nights. It's when you eat way to many sweets at a time, and you didn't eat any of it last night except the pizza that we ordered," Haley pouted.

"_Babe, I have to stay in shape, or Whitey will kick my ass. In fact, I just ran off all those calories from last night," Nathan._

"Oh, just kidding." Haley said.

"_Do you need me to pick you up, or you riding with Brooke?" Nathan asked._

"No, I wanna ride with you!" Haley said.

"_Good, so I'll see you in an hour?" Nathan asked._

"Yeah, see yah soon!" Haley said as she hung up. She walked in to her bedroom, and she noticed that Brooke was gone. She got under her covers, and she didn't feel very well.

Brooke walked in with some ice cream in hand, and she went over to Haley and said, "I swear. We have had how many slumber parties and movie nights? And I still get a damn sugar hangover!"

"I think what you need is a little taste of the snake that bit you," Brooke said.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Haley asked.

"It's butter pecan!" Brooke said, and Haley laughed, and they both finished that tub of ice cream till the very last drop.

**----23----**

**Hate it? Like it? I repeat that I am so sorry for not updating in a while, and I know I owe you a bigger update, but I will try to make it bigger soon. Those of you who are Big Fish Fans I will update that soon, and I might do a Christmas fic. Who knows? But I promise to update this soon. Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Christmas, Happy Holidays to you all! And please review!**


	22. Falling

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting t have feeling for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own One Tree Hill or the songs; I just own the plot, the DVDs and cds and that's all, but I wished I owned James Lafferty that would be a dream coming true…**

**RIP Ophelia you are greatly missed!!**

**----23----**

_Brooke walked in with some ice cream in hand, and she went over to Haley and said, "I swear. We have had how many slumber parties and movie nights? And I still get a damn sugar hangover!" _

"_I think what you need is a little taste of the snake that bit you," Brooke said._

"_Ice cream for breakfast?" Haley asked._

"_It's butter pecan!" Brooke said, and Haley laughed, and they both finished that tub of ice cream till the very last drop._

"That was good! I'm so full!" Brooke said as she set down the empty carton of ice cream.

"You should be if was half full when you got here!" Haley teased.

"Shut up! I ate the first part last night!" Brooke said, and Haley laughed.

"Are you feeling ok, Tutorgirl?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, all those girls were driving me nuts. I couldn't stand even to be inn that room for a little bit," Haley said.

"Don't worry because today they will only be concentrating on Tim and Gigi!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, no more bitches for me," Haley said, and Brooke laughed.

"Who were you talking to this morning?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, I called Nathan. I didn't want to wake you so I found out from him what happened last night," Haley said with a smile when thinking about Nathan.

"Did it hurt?" Brooke asked.

"When?" Haley asked.

"When you fell for Nathan Scott!" Brooke said with a smile.

Haley just had a big smile on his face, "He's not what I thought he'd be. He was an ass when I first started tutoring him, but he changed for the better, and it feels great just to be with him."

Brooke just smiled when she thought about what happened last night.

_Flashback_

_Brooke rolled her eyes of what the sergeant said about the girl. She looked up at Haley and Nathan, and she could see that Haley was deep in the movie to see what else that was going on, or she would have seen Nathan staring at her with loving eyes._

_Brooke was picking the stuff up from the table when she looked up at Nathan. He picked her up like she was the most delicate thing that he's ever had hands on, and he looked at her like she was the only one in this world and like she was the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen, and it made Brooke just melt._

'_He's in love with her too!' Brooke thought happily. She would have jumped up and down at that moment, but she figured that they would wonder what the hell is wrong with her._

_Brooke walked up the stairs exhausted from the day, and she saw Nathan watching Haley, and she over heard him say, __"Haley James, you have made me crazy, crazy for you." She walked downstairs to give Nathan more time with Haley._

_Nathan walked downstairs, and he saw Brooke and said, "Goodnight, Brooke," _

"_Hey, Nathan!" Brooke said before he left._

"_Yeah?" Nathan asked._

"_Are you ok?" Brooke asked._

"_From what?" Nathan asked._

"_From falling in love with my best friend," Brooke said with a smile._

_Nathan just smiled, "Yeah, don't tell her Brooke. Let me tell her on my own, ok?" Nathan said._

"_You got it! Night," Brooke said._

"_Night," Nathan said as she left Haley's home._

_End Flashback_

"Brooke? Brooke!" Haley said.

"Sorry what?" Brooke asked.

"I lost you for a moment!" Haley said.

"Oh, sorry! Uh, we better start getting ready," Brooke said looking at the time.

"Oh!! Nathan's going to be her soon!" Haley freaked. "Uh, I'll take my parents' shower, and you take the hall's shower!"

Thirty minutes later, Haley and Brooke came out of their showers dressed and their hair dry.

"Ok, that had to be a record, I finished before you did!" Brooke said as she finished curling her hair.

"Shut up! I want to look good for Nathan!" Haley said.

"He doesn't care if you straighten you hair or what you do; he like you without all the make-up and good hair!" Brooke said.

"I know, but I feel special since I get to do this!" Haley said.

"So you excited about tonight?" Brooke asked. (Remember it is Tuesday for them)

"What's tonight?" Haley asked, and Brooke just glared at her, and Haley suddenly remembered. "Oh, tonight, I can't wait for our show to come back on!"

"Oh, me too!" Brooke said.

"Especially to see Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome with the ocean eyes!" Haley said.

"No, to see Mr. Big Lips; all I want to do is just make-out with them!" Brooke said, and both girls laughed.

"Ok, I better go. I need to pick up Mouth! So I will see you tonight at seven for the two hour season premiere?"

"Hell yes! Love yah, Brooke!" Haley said.

"Love ya, too!" Brooke said as she hugged Haley. "Ok, I gotta go! Bye!"

Haley turned to the mirror, and she started to straighten her hair.

**----23----**

Brooke walked down the stairs, and she headed toward the door, and she opened it, and there was Nathan.

"Hey, Nate! Haley's upstairs straightening her hair. She should be done in a little bit," Brooke said.

"K, thanks, bye!" Nathan said.

"Bye!" Brooke said as she got in her car, and she drove away.

Nathan walked up the stairs, and she saw Haley straightening her hair. 'She looks gorgeous no matter what she does,' He thought. He went into her room, and he put his arms around her.

"Hey, you!" Haley said as she leaned back into the hug.

"Hales, you look good this morning!" Nathan said as she turned around in his arms. Haley was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt with Audrey Hepburn on the front over some jeans.

"Thanks, so do you!" Haley said as she gave him another hug. Nathan was wearing a simple black shirt over jeans.

Nathan pulled from her, and he bent his head down to give her a kiss, and she kissed him back. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Haley said as she grabbed her messenger bag. "Let's go," Haley said, and they left for school.

**----23----**

**A/n: Hate it? Like it? I know I promised you two updates, but I'm sorry! But I got you one more! So please review your thoughts make me so happy! I start school tomorrow, and I will try my hardest to update more for now on! So did you get the part of the conversation between Brooke and Haley about the show that was coming on Tuesday night! I can't wait only two more days, and we get to see Naley and Jamie!! Please review!**


	23. Following morning

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: You do realize that if I owned One Tree Hill and James Lafferty that I would be too busy getting busy with him! No, I don't own either or any music I put on here. I just own the plot.**

**A/n: Who loved Tuesday's episode? I did!! I thank Haley for asking Nathan if he was bringing back the mullet!! Nathan looked so hot with his short hair and clean face. So long K-Fed, don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!! Wasn't it funny when Peyton said that K-Fed was fired he went "What the?" and she pushed the button! I laughed really hard at that part. I'm happy that Haley gets music back, but it broke my heart at the very end when Haley realized that Carrie was there more than she was, but I liked how Nathan was both without a shirt on, and that he told her that he should help Peyton out. Also, I missed horny Nathan, and I hope he can help Q; he's such a jackass. And I'm hoping for some making out soon!! hehe Ok, a couple of other authors have said this, and I will too. Why the hell is everything about Peyton, Peyton, Peyton! **

**A/n2: Thank you so much for your reviews. Please keep them up, and I miss hearing from y'all. Also I started another oneshot about Tim. I miss me some Timmy Smith, so I decided to do a fiction. Please just go on my page, and check it out! Thank you so much.**

**----23----**

Haley and Nathan arrived at the school, and Nathan looked up, and he had a smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk, Scott?" Haley asked as she took off her seat belt.

"You know; we still have ten minutes before the first bell rings?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Oh, really? Let's say we do something about that," Haley said with a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that," Nathan said with a smile as he pulled Haley in for a kiss, and Haley happily kissed him back. It started to get a little more passionate and hot, and Nathan pulled Haley into his lap. He slid his tongue to lick her lips, and she happily opened her mouth for entrance. Nathan pulled her more towards him which made him moan, and they finally pulled apart when air became a factor.

Haley just leaned on him, and she started to heavily breathe, and she said, "Wow!"

"You know it, baby!" Nathan said with a smile rather than a smirk.

Haley turned towards him, and she gave him a big smile, and she pulled him in for a big passionate kiss.

"Uh, what was that for?" Nathan asked with a goofy smile.

"You've never called me baby before?" Haley said with a smile.

"Mm, sounds like I should call you it more often!" Nathan said with a smirk as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Maybe!" Haley said against his lips. They continued to kiss until they were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"C'mon, Tutorgirl! The bell will ring in 3, 2, 1, buzz," Brooke said.

"Coming, Brooke!" Haley said as she leaned over his lap to get her messenger bag. "We better go. You don't need Whitey pissed at you for being late."

"Yeah, I guess," Nathan said with a pout as Haley opened the door and got off his lap.

"What is your deal with making out in your car?" Brooke asked.

"What is your deal breaking up the making out in my car?" Nathan said as he put his arm around Haley.

"Touché, Scott!" Brooke said as they went through the school doors.

"Looks like we aren't the shit today!" Haley said with a smile.

"Thank you, Tim and Gigi!" Nathan said.

"Yay, for Tigi!" Brooke said.

"Tigi?" Nathan asked as they arrived at Haley's and Brooke's lockers which were right beside each other thanks to Brooke, of course.

"Yeah, like you and Nathan are Naley!" Brooke said.

"Sure," Nathan said still kind of confused. "I better go, or Whitey will have my ass!"

"Yeah, so I'll see you later?" Haley said.

"Oh, you know it." Nathan said as he kissed her. "Also, you know how we play on Thursday?" She nodded. "Well, it's against Bear Creek, and I have to be on A-game, so if I'm out of it, I'm really sorry." He said, and he kissed her.

"See you later, baby," Nathan said with a smile as he turned to jog down the hall, so he wouldn't be late for Whitey.

"He called you baby!" Brooke said with a smile.

"I know!" Haley said, and they started to jump up and down, and everyone started to stare.

"What? We're happy!" Haley said.

"Ok, we better go to Trig before Mrs. Evans has a hissy fit, and we don't want your zero tardies to become a one tardy," Brooke said as they went towards their class.

"Oh, damn. We got one minute. Let's go, Brooke!" Haley said as they started to run down the hall, and they were able to get in their seats with three seconds left.

"Tutorgirl, you look happy!" Brooke said.

"I am happy, Brooke! I am!" Haley said with a dreamy smile.

**----23----**

**A/n: Like it? Hate it? So, I'm sorry for not updating a while. I hope that makes up for it. Please review and tell me what you think. You guys are awesome. Since this was chapter 23, I thought I make it good. And if you get a minute, click on my page and look at my new oneshot I'm in love with an idiot! Thanks! P.s I've already started on Chapter 24.**


	24. Damien West

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: You do realize that if I owned One Tree Hill and James Lafferty that I would be too busy getting busy with him! No, I don't own either or any music I put on here. I just own the plot.**

**A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews!! I loved them!! For those of you who checked out "Maybe some dreams don't come true" and reviewed you don't know how happy y'all made me. I freaked out the other day when I realized that I had 13 reviews!! 13!! If you haven't checked it out, I highly wish you would and review. I've never had that many review for, and it make me feel so worthy of being a writer. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! I luv you guys!! Ok, so I am sick and I had most of this written, so I just finished it, and I hope you enjoy!!**

**----23----**

Haley, Brooke, and Mouth were walking to their lunch table outside, and Haley asked, "Wait, what school are we playing on Thursday?"

"Bear Creek, why?" Mouth asked, and he turned to Haley and Brooke, and they had an "Oh Damn" look on their face. "What is it?"

"Um, do you remember last summer?" Haley asked, and Mouth nodded. "Do you also remember the guy I met?"

"Damien West," said a disgusted Brooke.

"Exactly, when we were there, he would brag about him being the shit at the school, that he was a starter as a freshman, and that he thought that he was the hottest guy ever, so we should hook up," Haley said disgusted.

Tim and Gigi sat down, and he noticed that Haley's mood was not happy. "They weren't talking about you again were they?"

"No, I just realized who we are playing Thursday," Haley said.

"Bear Creek, why?" Tim asked.

"Do you remember meeting up with us at the beach about two summers ago?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, oh yeah! That's where you met… Damien West," Tim remembered.

"The asshole himself!" Brooke said.

"What happened?" Gigi asked.

"We stayed at my sister's beach house all summer at Myrtle Beach in South Carolina, and as soon as I got there, there was this ass who wouldn't leave me alone all summer. One of his family members live next door which was even worse. He tried everything to get me to go out with him," Haley said.

"When she said everything, she meant everything. He tried to talk to me about the date; he tried Mouth; when he saved Haley here from pigeons, her answer was still hell no!" Brooke said.

"The guy was so damn disgusting. He'd still go home with someone after asking me out. That is what disgusted me the most. He was…" Haley just said and groaned.

"Yeah, when I got there, she had me act as her boyfriend," Tim said.

"Yeah, it was the only way Damien would leave me alone," Haley said.

"Yeah, I was the best boyfriend, but I wasn't as great as I am to you," Tim said, and Gigi kissed him.

"Speaking of the best boyfriend, Tim where is mine?" Haley asked.

"I think he was working in some more shots. Damien also went to High Flyers with Nate, and they hated each other. Damien hated Nate the most because he knew that Nate was the best. Now, Nate is worried that Damien has gotten better," Tim clarified.

"I'll leave him to it. I don't want to distract him. Hey, don't tell Nathan about Damien. It will just piss him off more. I don't want him to get too pissed during the game," Haley said.

"K, I'll let you tell him, but both will find out about the other before the end of that night," Tim said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Haley said as she looked at her phone, and she saw that she had a message.

_Hey Im sorry that I have to miss lunch. Whitey is getting me stressed plus their "star" player is a jackass that I know, so I have to be better than him but Ill see you at tutoring after school and hopefully before._

"Who's it from?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan. He said that he was sorry, and that he would see me later for tutoring," Haley said as she started to text him back.

_I forgive you, and I miss you. I can't wait to see you later. And don't fret over the jackass cause he is going down. I believe in you._

"Tim, can you kick Sellers' ass. He started to say crap to me in Anatomy, but our teacher is a big grouch when anyone is talking in class," Haley said.

"What'd he say?" Brooke asked.

"'Was he any good?' And I asked what? And he said was he any good, because he had to be if you decided to be with him rather than me then our teacher started to tell him that it's not social hour, and that it's time to learn about blood," Haley said.

"Why don't you ask Nathan?" Tim asked.

"Nathan would kill him," Haley said.

"Yeah, if we would have had Lucas' hands behind his back, Nathan would have killed Luke himself. He has one hell of a punch," Tim said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's true," Haley said as she stared down at her food, and the bell rang.

"Ready to go to choir, Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Haley said.

"Why are you so sad, Tutorgirl? Choir always makes you happy!" Brooke said with a smile.

"Just thinking about him makes me totally off. Plus I missed Nathan at lunch," Haley said with a pout.

"Don't worry about he-who-must-not-be-mentioned; just keep your distance from Nathan at the beginning of the game, and Damien won't know a thing, and make sure you are hidden in the crowd, so you won't make eye contact with Nathan because I am sure you know who will figure it out. And be happy; you will see Nathan very soon!" Brooke said.

"I'll try, so are you ready to go against Claire Young and her cheerleaders?" Haley asked.

"They don't call me Hurricane Davis or Cheer-Nazi for nothing. Plus that song you recorded made them even more psyched," Brooke said even more excited. "Clair Young and her bitches are going down!"

"You know I would do anything for you, best friend. Now are you ready to sing your heart out?" Haley asked.

"You know it! And I would do anything for you, best friend." Brooke said as they walked through the doors of their choir room.

"Hey, Mrs. Harmony!" Haley and Brooke said happily.

"So are you ready to sing today, girls?" Mrs. Harmony asked.

"Of course! What are we singing today?" Brooke asked.

"I thought we'd do some fifties today. You ready to sing today, Miss James?" Mrs. Harmony said.

"Yes, mam," Haley said with a smile.

"Alright, class, let's warm up!" Mrs. Harmony said, and they did their usual warm ups. "Ok, today we are doing our fifties music. Let's start with a little 'Shoop, Shoop,' Haley?" Haley nodded.

_Haley: "Does he love me I wanna know how can I tell if he loves me so?"_

_Girls: "Is it in his eyes?"_

**----23----**

Haley was standing at her locker getting some books when she felt someone put their arms around her, and she knew exactly who it was, and she leaned back in his embrace.

"I missed you today," Haley said.

"Good, cause I missed you too," Nathan said as Haley started to turn around in his arms.

She gave him a sweet peck and said, "You better go. I don't want Mademoiselle White to be pissed."

"Oh, screw that, I wanna be here with you," Nathan said.

"So do I, but I was your tutor first, so go!" Haley said.

"Ooh, I like the meaness. It's kinda hot," Nathan said as he left to French.

Nathan walked into his French class, and he wasn't really having a good day to begin with, but it became worse as soon as he saw Sellers was actually in class that day. (He's now in Nathan's class not gov't) And his seat was right beside Sellers'.

"Well, well, well, Nathan Scott." Sellers said.

Nathan just sighed, "What the hell do you want man?"

"How…" Sellers started but was interrupted.

"Monsieur Sellers, be quiet; it's time to start class," Mademoiselle White said, and Nathan smirked.

**----23----**

Haley was sitting on one of the tables outside waiting for Nathan to come. It was such a nice day, and the wind just felt so good; she didn't want to waist it.

"Haley!" Haley heard her name called, and she knew it was her cheery best friend.

"Hey, Brookie, how was practice?" Haley asked.

"Hard, but we look great out there. The bitch's squad is so going down," Brooke said with a smile.

"Oh, hell yeah, she is!!" Haley said.

"How was the first tutoring session?" Brooke asked.

"Not to bad for once. Jack finally realized I'm not attracted to him, so he actually listened and learned. Go figure, right?" Haley said.

"Yeah, I know he is such an ass," Brooke said, and they laughed. "Ok, I have to go home, but I will be at your house at six thirty, and then we will get to see our favorite show!!"

"Yay!" Haley said.

"Nathan should be out soon. When I left the gym, Whitey just finished talking to them. I'll see you in a little bit, Tutorgirl!" Brooke said as she gave Haley a hug.

"You bet, Tigger!" Haley said, and Brooke left.

The wind started to go again, and Haley felt like she was Pocahontas when she was singing "Colors of the Wind" in the old Disney movie. Her auburn locks were going in the wind, and she just felt peaceful.

"Colors of the Wind," Haley started to sing. She started to sing some of the lyrics till she felt someone watching her. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you beautifully sing that old Disney song," Nathan said with a smirk as he walked up to her and gave her a quick peck.

"So why are we out here instead of the Tutor Center?" Nathan asked.

"It is such a beautiful day. Plus the wind feels so great today," Haley said with a smile. "How was practice?"

"It was kinda hard, but you know I can tough it easily!" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Ok, Mr. Confident, let's start on your geometry," Haley said, and Nathan just had an angry moan. "I know, but I still care your studies. You have to do well, so you can play!" she added with a genuine smile.

"Ok," Nathan pouted, and Haley leaned over and kissed his pout, and Nathan tried to kiss her back, but she pulled away too fast.

"You can expect more of that if you get some problems correct!" Haley said, and Nathan smirked.

**----23----**

**A/n: Like it? Hate it? I hope you liked this chapter. So I had to have Damien just so my story wouldn't be too too fluff. Now it will only be too fluff. So please review you will make me so happy.**

**My views of the episode: I HATE THAT HOE!! Why the hell was she at dinner with them? I was reading Cyke93's Thicker than Blood,****which is really awesome by the way, and she didn't believe that Nathan was staring at her, and she made me feel that way too. I hated that double meaning she told Lyndsey. About just because ppl have history doesn't mean they shouldn't be together. I wanted to slap her and of course Lyndey didn't recognize it. Who loved Peyton speaking up to Victoria the ice queen? i did! But it made me laugh that Lucas had to do the dishes. My favorite scene was Skills and Jaime playing Rock Band with Jet's song "Are you going to be my girl". I loved it. Like I suck at Guitar Hero, but to see Little Jackson so good at it made me melt. Plus they both got 100. I loved the scenes with Nathan and Skills. **

**Nathan: Did you tell Jaime that my dad was in prison?  
Skills: Maybe…**

**Nathan: Why?**

**Skills: Because he's in prison.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Please review!!**


	25. Never Ever Ever

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: You do realize that if I owned One Tree Hill and James Lafferty that I would be too busy getting busy with him! No, I don't own either or any music I put on here. I just own the plot.**

**A/n: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, and I'm sorry that I did the one shots instead. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so much if you reviewed on any of them, and I especially wanna thank whoever like my Jamie story because it had **15 **reviews!! I was hoping like eight reviews but I got 15!! Thank you so much!! If you didn't know, I did three one shots and a tri shot in the last month and you should check them out!! I love you guys and thank you for sticking with me!!**

**I was extremely impressed by the Scott's acting skills in episode 100! Mark Swahwn said that back when they were filming season four for the scene when they are at the hospital because Haley was ran over by Daunte that James called him saying that he wanted to do this. And Mark gave James huge props for it because he hadn't had that down yet. But I loved on the last episode when he ran in front of the cop car. It was stupid and genius, and Joy did really well also.**

**Damien officially plays for Bear Creek now. I realized I got the wrong team a couple of days ago. Oops**

**Quote of the day: (Deleted scene) Keith: Camilla? ****Whitey: Yeah. If this operation leaves me blind or worse, I want her face to be the last thing that I see. Keith: Apposed to mine. Whitey: Hell, yes!**

**--23--**

"_You can expect more of that if you get some problems correct!" Haley said, and Nathan smirked._

By the end of the session, Nathan had a really big smirk on his face, since Haley owed him at least a whole school day full of making out.

"What's with the smirk, Scott?" Haley asked as she closed the history textbook.

"Just thinking about the really, really, really long make out session we get from this tutoring session," He said as he was moving near her, and his lips crashed on hers, and whatever she thought she was going to say, was definitely far, far away, and she kissed him back. Nathan pulled her closer towards him so that she was in his lap. He brushed his tongue against her lips, and she happily opened her mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance till they realized that they couldn't breathe anymore, and as far as Nathan was concerned, he would die right now.

Haley pulled back in a dreamy state, and she opened her eyes to a pout on her boyfriend's face, and she giggled and blushed because she didn't think she would have so much power on anyone, and especially Nathan.

"What?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"You know what," His pout became a smirk.

"Know what?" She asked again innocently even though she knew what he was thinking.

"A promise is a promise right?" Nathan asked, and she didn't want to nod, but she gave in, and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and she gave in more, and she kissed back with so much passion that they both were melting. Haley pulled from him again, and he gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I just…" She was trying to figure out how to say it.

"It's ok, Hales, I understand," Nathan said as he gave her a kiss on her temple. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Brooke's and my favorite tv show of all times is finally coming on the air, and I so can't wait!! She and I always watch it together, and we never miss a show. We are addicted!" Haley said, and they started to pack up and head to his SUV.

"So more Brooke and Haley time?" Nathan said. "I was hoping to be with you tonight. Tomorrow is going to be hell, and if I'm an ass, you can slap me later."

"That bad?" Haley asked as they got in his SUV.

"Bear Creek is one of the top ranked schools, and also, this guy I hate is on the team, and he's a total dick, and I just want to put it in his face," Nathan said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Haley said underneath her breath.

"Did you say anything?" Nathan asked.

"No, but I'm sure you will kick this asshole's sorry ass," Haley said.

"Thank you," Nathan said as he kissed her cheek, and they drove to her house.

**--23--**

Haley got out of the car and went to his window and said, "You can come in if you want to, Nate. Brooke's not coming for another thirty minutes. Please?"

"Only because you begged," Nathan said with a smirk as he got out of the car, and as soon as they slammed the door, they heard a dog barking.

"Oh, shit!" Haley said as she walked hurriedly to her house, and she realized she forgot to take him out this morning. "Aw, I'm sorry, baby, I forgot to take you out this morning. Let's go out back!"

Scott just barked. Haley led him to the back door, and she led him outside, and he immediately went to the bathroom.

Haley just laughed, and when she turned around, Nathan had a weird look on his face, and Haley asked, "What?"

"I just can't believe he was able to hold it that long. Damn," Nathan said.

"We had a really good dog trainer," Haley clarified, and Nathan just had an "OH," look on his face.

Haley led Nathan inside, and they went in the kitchen, and she pulled herself on top of the counter, and it happened to be that she was now the same height as Nathan.

"A promise is a promise right?" Nathan said with a smirk as he walked up to her.

"What do you think?" Haley asked, and Nathan just pulled her in for a kiss, and she immediately kissed him back, and Haley moaned, and Nathan brushed his tongue against her lips, and Haley opened it, and instead of the tongue's fighting, they enjoyed each other's presence, if that makes any sense.

They pulled apart, and Haley said, "Wow."

"Wow is right," He said, and he pulled her in for another kiss, and they kept making out till they heard a disruption.

"Nathan Scott, you better get your butt out of this house. I know that's your SUV out front," Brooke headed upstairs, and she looked around and found nothing. "Nathan, I might not be able to find you, but I know you are here, and it's Baley time!" Brooke said as she went down the stairs. She finally realized they were in the kitchen.

"HEY! It's Baley time not Naley time," Brooke told the couple.

"Déjà vu, anyone?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry, Brookie, we got caught up," Haley said and blushed.

"I can see that," Brooke said.

"I know when I'm not wanted," Nathan said as he hugged Haley.

"Call me later?" Haley asked, and he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye, girls," Nathan said as he left.

"Damn, I thought he'd never leave," Brooke said, and the girls laughed.

"Hey, how many times have I done that we you?" Haley asked.

"Good point," Brooke said, and Haley laughed.

"So, how was it?" Brooke asked.

"Majical!" Haley said with a smirk, and Brooke laughed.

"Ok, we need our supplies," Haley said as she went to the cabinets.

"Popcorn, chips, dip, ice cream, chocolate, and cokes," Brooke said.

"Check, check, check, and what were the last three?" Haley asked as she put the popcorn in the microwave, and she set the dip on the counter, and she looked for the chips in the cabinet and set them on the counter.

"Ice cream?" Brooke asked for.

"Check," Haley said as she got the ice cream from the freezer. "I'm surprised we have any left over."

Brooke laughed, "Me too!" And they both laughed.

"How much time do we have?" Haley asked.

"Um, ten minutes, we better hurry," Brooke said.

"Ok, what else?" Haley asked when she could think straight.

"Chocolate and some cokes?" Brooke asked for.

"Check our chocolate drawer, and here are the cokes, and," Haley said.

"Ding!"

"Popcorn's done!" Haley said. She found an extra large bowl, and she got opened the contents of the bag and put it in the bowl. She took a piece and said, "Yummy!"

Brooke was digging through the contents of their sacred chocolate drawer trying to find… "Ah, I found it!"

"What are you looking for?" Haley asked.

"Mr. Goodbars, duh! Peanuts and chocolate together, oh, hell yes!" Brooke said. (**A/n**: Personally, that's my favorite, but you can insert your favorite there.)

"Oh, of course, don't forget the Hugs also," Haley said.

"Got it! I got the chips, the dip, our chocolate, and you get the ice cream, the drinks, the popcorn, and oh, don't forget two spoons!" Brooke said, and strangely, they were able to take everything without dropping anything, and they still had to minutes before it started.

"Sweet, we made it with minutes to spare," Haley said, and the high-fived.

"Ok, the episode comes on in…" Brooke started, and they both finished.

"5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1!" The girls screamed for joy. Their show was filled with a million emotions from sadness, to happiness, to laughter, back to sadness, to happiness, and they went all over the place, and both felt like they were going to cry.

"Oh my…" Haley started, and Brooke finished.

"God."

"I can't believe it," Haley said.

"I feel like I want to cry," Brooke said as she was waving her hands near her eyes, so she wouldn't cry.

"I know," Haley said. She started to get up, and she picked up what's left of the ice cream. When Baley had ice cream, they barely had any left. She also picked up the popcorn bowl that was empty, and the spoons. Brooke was right behind her with the chips and the dip or what was left of it. They put up the rest of the stuff in silence. They were still trying to think after that episode.

"Pooh?" Brooke said finally.

"Yeah, Tig," Haley said.

"You won't leave me for four years will you?" Brooke asked. "I don't know what I do without my best friend."

"Never, Brookie. I could never do that to you," Haley said.

"Never ever?" Brooke asked with a small smile.

"Never ever, ever!" Haley said with a big smile, and they pulled each other in for a big hug.

"Love you, H. James," Brooke said.

"Love you too, B. Davis," Haley said.

**--23--**

**A/n: Hate it? Like it? So do you hate me? I hope this is worth the wait. I am extremely sorry. Big Fish fans I'm trying to update, but at the moment, I'm at a standstill, but I should move soon! Please review everyone!!**


	26. Scottie knows best

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: You do realize that if I owned One Tree Hill and James Lafferty that I would be too busy getting busy with him! No, I don't own either or any music I put on here. I just own the plot.**

**A/n: Thank you guys for your reviews!! They mean a lot!! So today I had a few minutes and I just wrote and didn't stop, so I hope you enjoy. Plus today's the twenty-third!!**

**Epi: I loved last weeks episode, but also, this week was very good. On the promo, they showed stuff from Damien's episode – ironic huh – but they didn't show it which disappointed me, but I loved it anyway!! I loved that Deb is back and she and Haley and Nathan are in really good terms since she called her mom!**

**Also, if you haven't check out "What's up, Doc"! If you have, thank you very much for your review and don't forget to review for me. I feel like no one likes this story anymore.**

**--23--**

"_You won't leave me for four years will you?" Brooke asked. "I don't know what I do without my best friend."_

"_Never ever, ever!" Haley said with a big smile, and they pulled each other in for a big hug_

"Ok, enough of the waterworks. We need a happy song to have fun with," Brooke said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Haley sniffed and instantly remembered what she stumbled on last week. "I have the perfect idea. I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs to her room to grab it.

"What are you looking for?" Brooke yelled up the stairs.

"This," Haley said as she walked down the stairs with a CD that had _Baley's Jams '01_ written on it.

"Omigosh, where did you find it?" Brooke asked.

"I stumbled upon it in my closet in a box that all our things from middle school," Haley said as she put the cd in the player. "I believe our favorite was number twenty-three?"

"Oh, yeah, number twenty-three!" Brooke said, and Haley through her one of her hair brushes to use for her mike, and Haley had hers, and the Spice Girls started blasting, and Brooke was ready to sing.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

Haley and Brooke were singing loudly into their hairbrushes like no other. They were being themselves, and they were having a blast.

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine._

Haley and Brooke were still playing around like they were two of the girls in the band.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

Haley and Brooke grabbed each other's hands, and they did a quick spin like they were twelve again. They were doing like they usually did.

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

They started to twirl really fast till the fell spiraling down to the ground with a big plump, and they could not stop laughing. It was like they were on pot or something, but when they got their composure back they sang with the rest.

_Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down zigazig ah.  
If you wanna be my lover._

They started to laugh again, and they fell backwards breathing really hard because they couldn't stop. They were about to pull a Mary Poppins by going to ceiling from laughing so much, but their laughter was interrupted by the phone.

"Who would call at 9:30?" Brooke asked.

"I told Nathan to call me, but he would have phoned my cell, so I'm not sure exactly," Haley replied as they both got up from the floor.

"Hey, I have to go, but text me later if you are up. I have an English paper that I have to finish, and I need all the joy I can get," Brooke said.

"I will. I had fun, girl!" Haley said as they hugged.

"Bye, girly!" Brooke said as she went out the door.

The phone kept ringing, and Haley figured it was Nathan, "Wow, someone's angsty to talk to me!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Haley oh so fine should be mine James," the speaker said.

"How the hell did you get this number?" Haley asked.

"I'm Damien West. I get whatever I want," Damien replied.

"You called information didn't you?" Haley said.

"So what if I did?" Damien asked.

"What do you want Damien?" Haley asked frustrated.

"To tell you that your joke of a boyfriend Ken was it, is going down on Thursday. On the court and with you," Damien said.

"First, his name is Tim, and second, we broke up, and don't worry, I won't be there. I refuse to come," Haley lied.

"Yeah, you will because you know that you want to see me just as I want to see you," Damien said.

"In your dreams," Haley said.

"You don't want to know what happens there, babe," Damien said.

"Don't call me, babe. By the way, have fun losing on Thursday," Haley said and hung up. Haley was beyond pissed, and she knew the place to help her out. Haley ran up the stairs to change into tea shirt and running pants and shoes, and she grabbed Scott's leash, and she went to the back.

"Scottie, wanna go for a walk?" Haley asked, and Scottie ran to her like he hasn't seen out that fence in years.

Haley got him hooked up, and they went out through the fence door, and they just ran. Scottie was really frisky, so he didn't mind running with her. They ran all the way to the Rivercourt, and they had a pleasant surprise once they got there.

Haley let Scottie run around. She knew he wouldn't wonder off because he loved her too much.

"Do you always come to the Rivercourt at ten o'clock?" Haley asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Nathan said as he turned around to pull her in for a hug.

"Touche. I had a really bad phone call, and I needed to blow off some steam," Haley said returning the hug and not letting go.

"How are you now?" Nathan asked as he pulled her tighter.

"Much better," she stated, "How are you?"

"Just worried about the game. There is this ass that plays for the team, and during this summer, I went to High Flyers which is this advanced basketball training, and he was the second best guy, after me that is, and I'd rather keep it that way," Nathan said into her hair.

"Don't worry. That jackass has nothing on you," Haley said. _I always wondered why I only saw him on weekends. Haley thought._

"Thank you," Nathan said.

"Your welcome," Haley said gently, and they just held each other like they wouldn't for days.

Scottie walked up to the lovers in the middle of court, and he just sat lay there with his ears perked up and his tale wagging. He knew not to interrupt a moment.

**--23--**

**A/n: hate it? Like it? I hope you liked it and I hope you forgive me for taking a while!! I love y'all and please review. By the way, I changed my reviewing, so anyone who want to review can!! **

**Song Credit: Spice Girls – Wanna be**


	27. Working Two Hundred Percent

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine…**

**A/n: Thank you so so much for the reviews!! IIIIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmm sooooooooooooooooo sssooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyy!! For those of you who are still with me, I would like to give you a big thank you! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately. I was having a huge brainfart, and I was super busy with school. Guess what everyone?? I'm on summer vacation!! I have a job now but I'm only working weekends for now so who knows but I will try my damnest to update at least once a week. I will really try, but if I hear from a lot of you, I will try twice a week!! I really am sorry about now updating in a while!!**

**--23--**

At six o'clock, Haley's alarm rang, and she sprang up in bed. She reached for her phone that was on her nightstand to check if she had any messages from Nathan, but instead, she had two from Brookie Cookie. The first one said _So who was it that called_ and the other said _HALEY MARIE JAMES you promised you'd text me!! :-(_

"Oh, shit!" Haley said out loud after she read the messages. She quickly sent Brooke a massage that said _Brookie, I'm so, so sorry! Plz don't be mad at me. I totally forgot. _She set her phone back on her bedside table, and she got out of the bed. She stretched her arms and went downstairs to get her morning coffee; which is what makes her alive during the mornings or she'd be as bad as her boyfriend during his English class, asleep, and it didn't help that she hung out with him till midnight.

_Flashback_

_Haley pulled from Nathan so she could look in his eyes and asked him, "Am I bothering you? If you need to practice, I understand fully," she told him, but she didn't want to; she needs him and not Damien in her brain._

"_If you don't mind, it helps having a personal cheerleader," Nathan said with a smirk as he kissed her forehead._

_Haley pulled from Nathan and said, "This one time," and she walked a few feet away and put her legs apart and her arms by her side, and yelled in her Brooke voice, "Ready, ok, Nathan, Nathan he's our man; if he can't do it, no one can! Go, Nathan!" she added some arm motions in there a little bit._

"_Damn, I knew I liked some cheerleaders for a reason," Nathan said as he grabbed the ball._

"_Nathan, that was terrible," Haley replied._

"_Nah, it was kinda hot," Nathan said as he walked to her with the ball in his hands._

"_Yeah, you can burn that fantasy," Haley said as she slapped his arm._

"_Ok," Nathan said gloomily like a baby._

"Poor, baby," Haley said dramatically. She acted like she was going to kiss him; but instead, she stole the ball and ran with it.

"_Oh, you wanna play?" Nathan asked._

"_Maybe," Haley teased. "I bet you can't get it."_

"_You better run," Nathan said and ran after her, and she ran with the ball in her arms. Scottie was right behind her, and Nathan was even closer. She went through the "woods" area that surrounded the Rivercourt, and she ran back over to the center of the court. Nathan was close by, and she just threw the ball the opposite way._

"_You don't play fair," Nathan said as he walked towards, and she laughed. "so I won't either." He ran towards her, and she knew she'd better run. He caught up with her, and he pulled her to the ground, and they were laughing, and then he started to do the worst thing. He tickled her._

"_No! No! No! No! AH!!" Haley screamed as he tickled her. "Scottie! Scottie! HELP!!" _

"_Say Nathan Scott is the fastest, bestest, hottest, sexist bball player ever!" Nathan teased as he tickled her some more._

"_Nathan Scott is the fastest, bestest, hottest, sexist bball player EVER!" she screamed, and he stop tickling her, and he pulled her in for a kiss, and she immediately kissed him back, and they both kissed with a lot of passion. They were kissing heatedly then Nathan licked her lips, and she automatically opened her mouth for access. They fought over dominance, and they made-out till air became a damn issue. As soon as they pulled apart, Scottie went and gave Haley a lick on her cheek, and she scolded, "Now, you come," and they both laughed really hard._

_End Flashback_

Haley was still in the daze from remembering the kiss, and she didn't notice that she was pouring coffee all over herself. She looked down, and she saw the mess that she was making and said out loud, "Oh, shit!" She rushed to get the paper towels from by the sink and cleaned up the spilled coffee. She took a few sips of her coffee, and she ran up the stairs to get in the shower, and she thought, 'Maybe, I'll start with a little cold water.'

**--23--**

Haley was finishing up getting dressed when her phone started to vibrate telling her that she had a message. She started to smile when it said that it was from Nathan, and she lost the smile when she read the message that said _Hey Im sry Hales. Coach just called me 4 a meeting b4 school. Can u get a ride 2 school?_

She text him back and said _Sure, don't worry bout it._

That put Haley in a sad mood, and she received another message from Brookie Cookie, and it said _It's ok… Don't do it AGAIN! I was in procrastinator hell!_

Haley sent a message back that said _As God as my witness, I will never do that again._

Haley quickly received Brooke's reply, and it said _LOL! You better not! Jk_, and Haley laughed at it, and she sent a _LOL_ back.

She went down her stairs, and she was looking at the family pics down the wall, and she just sighed because she missed them, and she went to eat some quick breakfast. She got some new water and kibble outside for Scottie, and she went back up the stairs to finish getting ready. She grabbed her bag, her purse, her keys, and her phone, and she was out the door by seven thirty.

**­­--23--**

Nathan arrived at Whitey's office just in time for his meeting with Whitey. Nathan was wearing jeans, a white Hollister polo, and his favorite Duke cap.

Nathan knocked on the door and then opened it, and Whitey said, "C'mon in son."

"What's up, Coach?" Nathan asked.

"Well, you've been doing really great, Nathan." That brought a smirk to Nathan's face. "You're making every shot, you're doing great with the assists, but that's not what I called you in for." Nathan's smirk vanquished to a frown, and Whitey continued, "I love that you are doing two hundred percent at it, but I'm worried that might actually be too much. Son, your game is perfect. Stop worrying about what's his name." Whitey got up and walked to him and put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You have it in your heart. That's what makes you so much better."

Nathan was speechless, absolutely speechless.

"You're dismissed. I'll see you in a little bit," Whitey said, and he left his office.

Nathan was still sitting there shocked… He didn't know whether to believe it or dismiss it.

**--23--**

Meanwhile, Haley arrived at the tutoring center and sat down just in case someone needed help. She got her trig homework to look over, and she put her headphones on, and she let Blink 182 rock her brain. 'Sine of this triangle is five over thirteen which makes cosine twelve over thirteen and tangent five over twelve.'

"Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head. I miss you. I miss you. Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head. I miss you. I miss you." Sang one of the voices of Blink 182, and that got Haley thinking, 'I saw him less than eight hours ago, and I miss him! Damn!

"Haley! Haley! Earth to Tutorgirl!" Brooke shouted, and Haley still didn't wake. Finally, Brooke shook her and said smoothly, "H. James, Nathan's here to play!"

"What?" Haley asked in a dazed composure.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry your little ass up!" Brooke replied, and that woke Haley up.

Haley looked at the clock and saw that they had three minutes to get to class, "Oh, shit!"

"That's how I felt when I arrived late and went to our lockers and noticed you hadn't been there," Brooke said as they rushed out the room and to the Trig classroom.

Their trig teacher was about to close the door till she saw Brooke and Haley rushing towards her, and she stepped out of the way, and they made it to their seats, and then the bell rang.

"Ok, good morning, everyone, I want you to check your answers, and I'll come around to see if you did it," Their trig teacher said.

**--23--**

Meanwhile at basketball practice, defense had cracked the whip, and they double-teamed Nathan, and Lucas and Jake both had a man on them, and Tim was faraway with a man chasing him as he went side-to-side. Nathan had to do the only thing possible. Fade away, and the ball went in effortlessly.

Whitey blew the whistle and said that they had two minutes.

"See I told you the fade away is not always weak," Lucas said to Nathan.

"Yeah, it is. It makes me feel weak," Nathan said as he took a drink of water.

"You got it in; that's what matters," Lucas said as he drank some of his water.

"I guess," Nathan replied back.

"What's going on in you head, Little Brother?" Lucas asked.

"Two words bro, Damien West," Nathan said, and Whitey blew the whistle.

"Ok, boys, lets do free throws. As you know, they can't throw them worth a shit," Whitey said, and all the guys laughed and smirked. "And the best part is their main is the worst. His average at the line is one-half to four, and you be damn sure that both pathetic, and that all of you are over two for four. Let's keep that up! Get four in a row. If you miss one, don't sweat or think you'll get away with it, we'll just make fun of you till make fun of you till your fifth one in." and the guys laughed.

**--23--**

It was now break, and no one seemed to need help so Haley went outside. She found one Scott, but not the one she couldn't stop thinking about. She walked over towards his table, and he had his nose buried in his literature book. She sat on the table by him and asked, "What are you reading, buddy?"

He recognized that voice, and it brought a smile to his face. "Hey, buddy, I haven't spoken to you in a while." He pulled her in for a side-hug.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've just been with Nathan and Brooke a lot," Haley said. "So what's that?"

"Steinbeck. The devil English teacher that loves to ruin literature assigned us Steinbeck's 'Leader of the People.' And she making us do summary of the story and the review questions, and this is one that I haven't really read," Lucas said.

"That's a first, but you're right. She ruins literature with questions and summaries, but she's not the devil; she's just really good at this subject," Haley replied.

"I guess," Lucas replied.

**--23--**

Back in the gym…

"Nathan, why are you buggin so much? Your free throws are on point," Tim asked.

"Yeah, Nate, you have it down. Why are freaking out so damn much over Damien?" Mouth said.

"Seriously, dude, most of his game is shit! I still don't know why SC picked him instead of Dwayne Kelp?"

"Cause Kelp has no left. West can do it both ways and can get his threes easily," Nathan said, and he took a three-point-shot, and it went in effortlessly.

"Uh, so do you, Nate. You have your threes and frees," Mouth said.

"Fo sho," Tim agreed. Nathan took a farther three-shot, and it went in also, and then the bell rang to end break.

"Let's go. We don't need to be late for Miss Lane's class again," Tim said referring to their algebra teacher.

"Why can't she just get laid. Maybe, she won't be so bitchy," Nathan said as he picked up his algebra books from the bench, and retrieved his Duke cap.

"Then she wouldn't be Pain Lane anymore, and we wouldn't want that," Mouth said sarcastically, and the boys chuckled as they went to another dreaded algebra lesson.

**--23--**

Lunch came, and Haley still hadn't seen Nathan and she hadn't heard from him either. She checked her phone every couple of minutes and still no message, and that put her in poor spirits. She was sitting at the table with Lucas and Glenda, Brooke and Mouth, and Tim and Gigi. 'Yay, I'm the seventh wheel.' Haley sarcastically thought. Brooke and Tim were arguing as usual about something stupid, and Mouth and Gigi were talking about something for the game tomorrow, and Haley wasn't zoned in.

"H. James, Tutorgirl, POOH!" Brooke yelled the last part.

"Sorry, what?" Haley asked.

"Are you excited about the game?" Brooke asked even though she knew the real answer which was 'Nope.'

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Haley said fakely.

"Can't wait for what?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

"For this date, I have with my new boyfriend," Haley replied sarcastically. "No, for the game to cheer you on!"

Nathan sat down beside her, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and on her temple, and he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

"Where you been, stranger?" Brooke asked.

"Practicing," Nathan said.

"Surprise, surprise," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Why? You got every one of the hits last night?" Haley asked. "Stop worrying about the jackass."

"Haley, they're called baskets," he pointed out to Haley, and added to what she said, "And, Nathan, you didn't miss a single basket today either."

"Dan," Nathan simply said, and that brought anger to Lucas's face.

"The bastard's over a thousand miles away, and he still has you hooked. Damn, him," Lucas said.

"Enough about him, now, on to that hat," Brooke said pointing to Nathan's. "Why do you always wear that old thing?"

"I'm surprised you haven't bought a new one," Haley added.

"Yeah, or I can stitch the tears up a little," Brooke said.

"How about you mind you own damn business and stay the hell away from my hat," Nathan said angrily. He took his lunch and rushed out from the quad.

"Nathan, please. Nathan!" Haley yelled after him. "I better go after him." She told them and left.

"What the hell was that about?" Brooke asked.

**--23--**

**A/n: Hate it? Like it? I'm really sorry about that wait! So no fears I know what I'm writing next so it might come up in a few days! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	28. The Hat

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own One Tree Hill! Mark Schwahn does… I just own the plot… I don't own the music lyrics either…and sadly I don't own James Lafferty either. If only he was mine…**

**A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm really sorry its taking me a while to update! I will be better next time around with the update!! I said I'd try once a week; but we'll see how this week goes!! I'm starting to get worried I haven't been getting as much reviews and hit as I use to! I need your help to get it back. Thank you guys who are still with me!!**

**Btw: if you are subscribed to this story or me and you see that I have updated the beginning chapters that's because I'm adding the names of the chapters on the pages.**

**--23--**

**Quote of the Day**

**Dr. Stratford: Whoops? My insurance does not pay for pms.**

**--23--**

**Chapter 28: The Hat**

"_Nathan, please. Nathan!" Haley yelled after him. "I better go after him." She told them and ran after him._

"_What the hell was that about?" Brooke asked._

"Cooper," both Mouth and Tim said together.

**--23--**

"Nathan!" Haley yelled as the gym door slammed. "Ugh!" she said out loud to herself.

Haley walked through the backdoor of the gym and found no Nathan insight.

"If you are looking for a pissed off Scott, he's in the locker room," Whitey said.

"Thanks, Coach," said a frustrated Haley as she slouched herself on the stands.

"What's going on, Baby James," Whitey asked.

"Am I ever going to get rid of that nickname? Thank you, Matt," Haley said sarcastically. "I don't know what's going on with Nate. We just mentioned his hat was old and tattered."

"Oh," Whitey paused. "I guess he's never mentioned about his Uncle Cooper," Whitey said as he sat next to her.

"No, he hasn't," Haley said grimly.

**--23--**

"When Nathan was growing up, his Uncle cooper was his idol, not even Jordan had anything on him," Tim started.

"Cooper always told him to follow his dreams which was basketball," Mouth added.

"Cooper was his biggest cheerleader," Lucas added.

**--23--**

"Cooper found his dream. He became a driver for Nascar, and he was one of the best," Whitey said.

"Wait his uncle was Cooper Lee?" Haley asked.

"That's the one," said a voice behind Whitey.

"I'll take it from here, Whitey," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry, son," Whitey said as he stood up and patted Nathan's arm, and Nathan nodded and Whitey left, and Nathan sat down right beside her.

"When I was four, I needed to find something for him for Christmas, and my mom told me he loved Duke basketball so we got him a baseball cap. He told me it was one of the best gifts he ever got. He wore it all the time and told me he wore it for luck. He would wear it to my basketball games and he wore it for every race for ten years, but…" Nathan paused.

"You don't have to finish," Haley told him.

"One day he left it at his hotel, and it kind of made him believe he won't do well so he had to get it and no one else so he raced to the hotel, and it rained the night before. He went through a red light and ran into an eight wheeler, and you know the rest. My mom and his fiancé wanted to burn it, but I wouldn't let them. I haven't not worn it since," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I had no idea," Haley said.

"I'm glad you know now," Nathan said.

Haley pulled him in for a hug and told him, "Your uncle would have wanted you to wear it."

"Thank you, Hales," he said still in her embrace.

"So is your phone vibrating or are you happy to see me," Haley said.

Nathan pulled from her, put on a smirk, and said, "Both," and Haley just laughed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open and found a message from Brooke. "It's from Brooke. She says, 'I'm a bitch, and I'm sorry.'"

"At least she's trying," Haley said. "When she calls herself a bitch, she means it, but don't call her one; it isn't pretty," she stated, and he chuckled.

"Nathan, really are you ok?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nathan said and pulled her in his embrace.

**--23--**

**A/n: Like it? Hate it? A lot asked if he's doing drugs and the answer is no. He's stressed about Damien and don't ever talk bad about his uncle's hat! I know it was short, but I hope you liked it! Love y'all! Please please please review!!**


	29. Omigod!

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**A/n: Long time no see right? I'm so sorry! This year I thought I'd have the time of the world to update but I'm so busy!! I'm really really sorry! I have a play coming up so I figured I might need to get this out. I'm so sorry for the wait and plz review!! Ps. Sorry didn't have time to proofread.**

**----23----**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Holly: Val, he's a **_**fireman. **_**He's good with **_**heat.**_

**----23----**

**Chapter 29 Omigod!**

"**Omigod, omigod you guys! Omigod you guys! OMIGOD!" – Delta Nu Sisters, **_**Legally Blonde the Musical**_

The bell rings, and other athletes are entering the gym, and they break from their embrace.

"Thank you for telling me, Nathan," Haley said as they walked hand-in-hand down the hall to their lockers.

"I usually don't talk about my uncle at all, but it felt right telling you," Nathan said as they reached her locker.

"I'm glad. You know you can tell me anything," Haley said.

"I know that now," Nathan replied.

"That's what girlfriends are for," Haley said as she let go of his hand, picked up her lock, and made the combination for it to unlock.

"I know; that's one thing I like about you, no drama," Nathan said.

Haley turned to him and smiled. She opened her locker and grabbed her music for choir class, and shut her locker with the lock, and she took hold of his hand.

"Good," Haley said. "Are you ready to kick some warrior ass?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Nathan said with a smirk.

"I'm glad because that guy doesn't stand a chance," Haley told him, and she leaned up and kissed him. "Ok, I got to get to class, but I'll see you soon."

"I can just walk you there," Nathan said as he held her hand firm.

"You can't be late, and the arts hall is on the opposite of the school from the history hall," Haley told him.

He squeezed her hand and said, "I guess."

"Hey, it's only for an hour," Haley said as she let go of his hand. "See you," she sang as she walked down the hall.

Nathan looked up at the clock and saw he had a minute and a half to get to class, "Oh, shit!" and he was gone!

**----23----**

Haley walked into class and took her seat next to Brooke who was fixing her already perfect eyeliner.

"Hey, how's Nathan?" Brooke asked concerned as she added more mascara to her dramatic eyes.

"Better, but still, wishes he didn't have to go to government class. And I feel better knowing why he was so upset," Haley told her.

Brooke put her eye makeup back in her cosmetic bag and said, "I'm really sorry Haley I had no idea till the boys told me."

"I didn't either till Whitey and he told me," Haley told her. "It's ok, Brookie, he understands."

"Whitey told you?" Brooke asked clueless.

"Yeah, remember how the James Brothers played for him? Well, I always came along to practices, and Coach was nice to me. Anyways, I walked in, and Nathan went in the locker room, and Whitey told me what happened, and Nathan finished," Haley told her.

"Oh, ok. I saw you for a minute in the hall, and you two looked happy so I just came here," Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah, he wouldn't let go of my hand," Haley told her with a big smile.

"Omg! That is the sweetest thing!" Brooke said.

"Ok, girls, let's warm up!" Mrs. Harmony said as she started to play some of the keys on the piano.

"La, la, la, la, la," the girls sang.

**----23----**

The bell rang for the end of class, and Nathan was glad that the class was finally over. If there's anything he can't stand more than his dad, it's politics or just some government crap.

Nathan rushed out the door so he could meet Haley at her locker before she had to tutor the dumb football player.

Nathan was making way to her locker when he heard her sweet voice behind him and stopped and turned around, "I can hear the bells. All because he touched me. He looked at me and stared, yes he bumped me, my heart was unprepared when he tapped me and knocked me off my feet one little touch now my life's complete."

"How 'bout I just touch you again!" Nathan said with a smirk as he took her hand.

"I can hear the bells!" Haley sang, and Nathan and Brooke laughed.

"I'm really sorry Nate," Brooke said after they finished laughing.

"It's ok, Brooke. Not many realize what this hat means. Just don't say anything bad about it again," Nathan added jokingly.

"Damn, that hat's hot!" Brooke added, and they all laughed.

Brooke grabbed her books from her locker and told them, "Catch you later."

And Haley and Nathan told her bye.

"Who do you tutor today?" Nathan asked her.

"Beaver," Haley said.

"The dumb football player who's in like all classes of someone two years younger than him?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty much. But you can't really say anything, can you?" Haley teased.

"Hey, I'm only in two," Nathan said.

"2 is better than seven," Haley agreed.

"Only in that and like golf or some type of lame sport," Nathan said.

"Yes, everything's lame but basketball," Haley teased.

"Don't forget music," Nathan said with a smirk.

"Hell no," Haley said.

"Nathan, you better get your ass down that hall you don't need another detention," Haley said.

"I don't wanna," Nathan whined.

"I promise; I'll kiss ya later," Haley said.

"To make sure you don't back out; I'll add the this to the pot," Nathan said as he took off his cap and put it on Haley's head.

"But Nathan," Haley started but couldn't finish because she really didn't know what to say.

"It's ok. I know it in great hands," Nathan said, and then he took off to his French class.

Haley still had her jaw to the floor and said to herself 'He let me wear his hat. Where's B when you need her?'

Haley put her music in locker, and she headed to the Tutor Center to help Beaver.

Haley walked in, and Beaver was speechless. He always has something to say, and Haley asked, "What?"

He just pointed to the hat, and she said, "Oh. Beav, I'm still stunned."

**----23----**

Nathan walked into his French class, and everyone was staring at him more than usual.

"Where's you hat, Nate?" asked a girl who sat near him.

"I'm letting a friend wear it this period," Nathan simply replied.

"Ok, class, I know you are all buzzed about the hat, but let's actually do class," Mademoiselle White said.

**----23----**

"Ok, work these problems for me so I know where your head is," Haley said as she put some Algebra problems in front of him.

She pulled her phone out, and she text Brooke. _Omfg Brooke. OMFG!_

Brooke immediately sent her a text back. _OMFG WHAT?? DON'T leave me hanging here!_

Haley sent back. _I'm wearing it Brooke. I wearing it. Omfg!_

Brooke sent back. _Wearing what??_

Haley replied _The Hat._

Brooke replied. _OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGG OMFG!!! _And two minutes late, Brooke entered the Tutoring Center and said, "Omigod!!"

"I know!" Haley said as she stood up, and they started jumping up and down.

"Photo op!" Brooke said. "Beav, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Beaver said to her. 'He always did have a sweet spot for Brooke' Haley thought.

Haley and Brooke got in a hugging position and said "Omigod!" with big smiles.

"Ok, I better go. Mrs. P. hates when we are gone for a while," Brooke says. "Omigod!!" She views the picture and smiles and pushes the back button and says. "I don't remember this picture." She showed it to Haley.

"Was that from Sunday?" Haley asked her.

"Must be," Brooke said. She changes from her confused to bubbly self in two seconds, and she jumps up and down and quickly hugs Haley. "Omigod, omigod, you guys!" she sang, and Haley laughed.

"Bye," Brooke said.

Beaver was smiling, and Haley told him, "Don't let it be to obvious!" and he blushed. A big football player blushed.

"Back on subject, how is it going with the algebra?" Haley asked.

"Real good for once. Thank you, Haley!" Beaver told her.

"Your welcome," Haley said, and he phone lit up with a message from Brooke. _OMG!!!!_

"Brooke's final omigod!" Haley said, and they both laughed, and Mrs. Yawn, the head of the Tutor Center, came in, and Haley put her phone up.

"You're doing good. Everything's correct," Haley covered.

"Just wanted to do a quick check on you. I knew I had nothing to worry about. Well, I'm off to febreeze the stinky couch in the teacher's lounge," she said and left.

**----23----**

"You got everything?" Haley asked and he nodded. "K, just pay me ten since the whole Brooke interruption." He gave her a twenty.

"That's why you get a twenty," He told her.

"I need her to interrupt more often," Haley teased, and he laughed. "Good luck with the quiz tomorrow. You got everything on the practice quiz so no worries."

"Thanks, Teach!" Beaver said as he left the room.

Haley sat back at the table and put her head down. She could feel his presence behind her as he tried to hug her recline form, and she decided to tease him, "Beaver, I told you not to do that in public. Nathan might see us."

"What?" Nathan asked pissed off, and then Haley started to laugh. "That is not funny."

"No, what's funny is you thinking I'd sneak behind your back with a guy who has a major crush on Brooke and who is not you," Haley told him.

"Speaking of Brooke. I saw her in the hall just now, all she said is 'Omigod.'" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I told her about the hat, and she freaked out," Haley said.

"Yeah, so did my French class and everyone in the hall just now. They all had a 'What the hell? look' on their face," Nathan added.

"Yeah, Beav had that on his face when he saw me. Unlike when I saw Brooke, who freaked out and to tell the truth I did too."

"I don't remember you not wearing this, and I think that's everyone else's expression also," Haley said telling him part of the truth.

"Must be," Nathan said. "I have to get to practice, but I'll come over later, and you can keep holding it for me." He kissed her forehead and left.

"OMIGOD!" Haley freaked!

**----23----**

Nathan walked into practice, and all the guys had the same expression of "What the hell?"

Whitey walks up to him and asks, "Where's your hat?"

"Someone special's holding on to it for me," Nathan said, and he went inside the locker room.

**----23----**

**A/n: Hate it? Like it? Hate me? Still like me? I hope you liked it. I really wanted to get this out there. So I figure I have like three or four chapters left of this, not sure. So please review!!**

**Song credits: Omigod you guys - Legally Blonde the Musical and I can hear the bells from Hairspray**


	30. The Warning

**Summary: Naley!! Haley is Nathan's tutor. She has this big crush on him and still hasn't told him yet, and Nathan is starting to have feelings for her. This will take place during a different Boy Toy Auction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill! I don't own Veronica Mars either!**

**A/n: I'm sorry!!! Happy late Christmas, everyone! **

**----23----**

**Grinch: Who wants the gizzard?**

**Man: I do!**

**Grinch: Too late! That will be mine.**

**----23----**

Chapter 30 The Warning

"Alright, boys, gather round," Whitey blew his whistle and shouted. "You had a great practice, men. I don't want _anyone_ to stress over the game tomorrow. I want all of you to have a great night's sleep. Now, get out of here."

"Nathan, I need to talk to you," Whitey yelled.

All the guys went in their locker room, and all the girls left to their cars.

"Yeah, Coach?" Nathan asked.

"I'm worried about you, son. I don't want you over working yourself. You're on your game, son, and the last thing you need to worry about is West," Coach said.

"Yes, sir," Nathan replied.

"Good, now, go get dressed and the out of my gym," Coach said, and Nathan smiled and went into the locker room.

**----23----**

Haley was at home playing with Scottie and watching some of one of her favorite shows _Veronica Mars_ – something about a witty girl Haley liked.

**Veronica grabs Luke and pushes him in her office – the girl's bathroom.**

**Luke: Am I in trouble?**

**Veronica: We need to talk.**

**Luke: Does it have to be next to the feminine hygiene machine?**

**Veronica: Yeah, get over it.**

Haley laughed, and she heard her front door open.

"H. J.?" Brooke called.

"In here, B. Davis," Haley shouted as she watched more Veronica.

"You would be watching _Veronica Mars_," Brooke said as she sat next to her and petted Scottie. Then, she looked up and realized what Haley was still wearing.

"You still have the hat?" Brooke asked.

"He had to get to practice so he told me to hold on to it so he'll get his kiss," Haley blushed.

"Aw, Haley!" Brooke said, and she hugged her best friend.

"So what does this mean?" Haley asked.

"I think I know, but I can't tell you," Brooke said.

"But B—"

"No, buts you can figure it out," Brooke said and got up from the couch and started to walk with Haley right behind her. "I came here to see if you want to go shopping, but it seems you got bigger things to do, so I'll talk to you later." She said and left. Then, she opened a door and threw a shirt at Haley. "There's your new spirit shirt."

Haley looked at the shirt, and it said 'We love our Ravens' with a heart around it on the left chest, and on the back it says, 'For me, especially Nathan Scott' in an raven outline.

"I thought about saying, 'Nathan Scott's mine, bitches' but that seems to possessive for you," Brooke said.

"Thanks, Brookie, does yours say 'Especially the announcer'?" Haley asked.

"Close, it says, 'Claws off the announcer, skanks,' Mouth loved it," Haley laughed and hugged Brooke. "You're so crazy, and I love you anyway."

Brooke laughed, "Alright, now, I'll talk to you later." She really left this time.

"Crazy, girl. C'mon, boy, let's go. I have to finish Cal homework," Haley told Scottie, and she went up the stairs with a golden retriever behind her.

**----23----**

Nathan drove to the Rivercourt, and he sat there in his car debating if he should follow what Whitey says or to screw it. Then, he thought about Haley looking hot wearing his hat and telling him not to, and he turned his car back on and put it in gear to go to her house.

**----23----**

He made it to her house and sent her a test saying _I'm here._

As soon as he opened her front door, she was there looking hot in his Duke cap, and the only thing he could do was kiss her, and she kissed him back, and they let go, and he followed her upstairs to her room, and he had his books in tow.

"That was definitely one of the reasons I came, but I need you help with my math homework," he told her.

"K, what lesson?" he told her. "Alright, trig section which is perfect. Learn this," she wrote out SOH CAH TOA. "Sine opposite hypotenuse, Cosine adjacent hypotenuse, and Tangent opposite adjacent," and she began instructing him on what to do, and Nathan understood what she was telling him.

Later, they were lain across her bed just relaxing. Nathan got quiet, and Haley started to worry until she looked over at him, and she was sound asleep. She grabbed the blanket at the bottom of her bed and pulled it on top of him.

She gave him a light kiss on his temple and told him, "Sweet Dreams, Hot Shot."

Haley tiptoed off her bed and grabbed her laptop and went into the next room.

She started to recheck her English essay when she got an instant message from _**Hottie Tottie **_that said_** Ravens suck!**_

_**Who the hell is this? **_She sent back

**_Hottie Tottie: A concerned student who knows if you show up at the game, Scott will go down._**

_**Tutorgirlly: Sorry what?**_

_**Hottie Tottie: West is obsessed over two things: you and beating Scott. If he finds out that you're together, he'll be impossible to stop.**_

_**Tutorgirlly: Tnx, whoever u r. Btw, how'd you know who I am and that I'm with Nathan?**_

_**Hottie Tottie: My boyfriend goes to THH. Btw, Ravens r going to lose.**_

**_Tutorgirlly: N ur dreams skank._**

Haley signed off, saved her paper, and went to her bedroom, and he was still sound asleep.

She slipped into her pjs and joined him on her bed.

She started to think about what that person said until she felt Nathan get closer to her and put his arm on her stomach, ans she realized it will be ok. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**----23----**

**A/n: Hate it? Like it? I'm sorry about the length. Ok, so I'm losing ppl as I go and that scares me a lot. It makes me feel like my writing is shitty, and I should just stop… Plz tell me otherwise.**

**In another note, there is at the most three chapters left of this story. I know you don't want it to end but I'm sorry. After, I finish most of Big Fish; I will hopefully put another up but I'm not sure which one to do yet. I get ideas I just not sure what will keep going. I will put the summaries up later, and let y'all tell me you like the best, and in it, I might switch stuff to make you happy. **

**Please review! Love, y'all. Don't hate me!**


	31. Author's Note PLUS i need a favorrrrr

Hey!

Did you miss me? Well, I'm about to start writing again soon! My school gave us a long Holiday break, and my work is stingy on hours.

I have some questions for you.

Is anyone still out there wanting another chapter?

And DOES ANYONE HAVE COPIES OF NALEY23ADDICTS STORIES? One of her stories that I can't remember the name of right now I didn't copy it but I really really really really really really really really really realllllllllllllllllllllly want to read it! Help me please!

Love,

HalesluvsNate


End file.
